Universo de Posibilidades
by Kalock
Summary: Nuestras queridas Rubí y Zafiro comparten con nosotros una interesante coleccion de relatos graficos que ellas han estado viendo gracias a las posibilidades infinitas que ofrece la vision futura de Garnet. Todo mientras nos lo cuentan a traves de un entretenido programa protagonizado por ellas y que se llama "Universo de Posibilidades" (ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO)
1. Chapter 1

**¿Nunca se han preguntado cómo sería tener la visión futura de Garnet? Tantas posibilidades pasando por tus ojos en cada momento, tantas posibles historias alternativas y universos improbables siendo constantemente vistos y descartados por las dos gemas que dan forma y residen dentro de Garnet.**

 **¿Y qué pasaría si no todas esas "Historias imposibles" fuesen eliminadas para siempre de la mente de la estoica Gem o de la de Rubí y Zafiro?**

 **¿Qué visiones guardarían y que harían con ellas? Eso es lo que este fic busca retratar, visiones improbables, casi imposibles, que nunca sucedieron pero que son agradables de ver una y otra vez.**

 **Para ver dichas visiones deberemos internarnos en lo profundo de la mente de Garnet y observa que es lo que Rubí y Zafiro hacen y ven dentro de ella en su tiempo libre.**

Dentro de la mente de Garnet se estaba llevando a cabo un pequeño show, realizado desde hace algún tiempo por nuestras queridas Rubí y Zafiro.

El lugar donde se realizaba dicho show era una habitación espaciosa, compuesta por dos colores, el granate oscuro y un tono más esclarecido de este mismo, los cuales adornaban paredes y piso respectivamente. En una de las paredes de dicho cuarto se encontraba una gigantesca pantalla con la forma de los distintivos lentes de la Gem.

Al lado de la pantalla se encontraba Zafiro, la cual tendría el papel de la coordinadora y anfitriona de dicho show.

-Buenos días, querido público. Como siempre les agradezco por venir aquí para ver el espectáculo de hoy.- Dijo con entusiasmo la Gem azul mientras saludaba a todos los presentes. –Hoy tenemos un gran espectáculo, se los aseguro. Así que no se contengan y muéstrenme su entusiasmo.- Dijo mientras alentaba con su mano al público para que aplaudieran, silbaran e hicieran todo el ruido posible.

El público no se hizo rogar y acato con gusto la petición de Zafiro. Se oyeron silbidos, aplausos y varias palabras llenas de emoción por todo el cuarto. Pero el escandalo no fue tan grande ya que, como se estarán imaginando, el único público presente en la habitación no estaba compuesto por nadie más que la pequeña Rubí, la cual estaba sentada en medio de una hilera de butacas vacías, desde las cuales le estaba siguiendo el juego a su querida Zafiro.

-¡Woohoo! ¡Sí! ¡Que empiece de una vez! ¡Te amo, Zaf!- Grito la Gem roja poniéndose de pie y demostrando la emoción de todo un grupo de fans frente a su estrella de TV favorita.

-Gracias, gracias.- Dijo Zafiro desde su posición frente a la pantalla. –Si quieres podemos vernos luego tras vestidores, encanto.- Acoto de forma juguetona mientras veía a Rubí. –Muy bien, antes de empezar voy a ubicarlos lo mejor que pueda sobre en qué momento se ubicaría la "Visión improbable" del día de hoy.- Dijo la Gem al volver a actuar como la anfitriona del show. –Es relativamente reciente, durante el pequeño periodo en el cual Garnet trabajo en La Gran Rosquilla. Aquí la veremos ejerciendo un recién implementado turno nocturno dentro del local. Sin más que agregar… ¡CO-MEN-CEMOS!- Dijo la Gem al momento de que se empezó a reproducir una especie de video en la pantalla, en el cual se le daba un número de posibilidad y un título al video.

 **Posibilidad 545: Bollos calientes a medianoche. (Idea sugerida por Cartoonsaur)**

Era tarde en la noche y Garnet se encontraba sola tras el mostrador, con su camiseta de La Gran Rosquilla puesta. La Gem se encontraba en ese lugar a esa hora porque había descubierto lo lucrativo que podía llegar a ser su trabajo nocturno en aquel local.

Al poco tiempo, el silencio de la noche fue perturbado por el ruido de varias motocicletas ruidosas que parecían haberse estacionado enfrente del local. A los pocos segundos que el ruido de los motores ceso, entraron a la tienda varios sujetos con cara de pocos amigos y malas pulgas.

-¿Qué hay, Gran G? ¿Cómo va el negocio?- Pregunto de forma despreocupada uno de esos sujetos, el cual se había parado frente al mostrador.

-Prosperando como siempre. Por cierto, bienvenidos a La Gran Rosquilla, ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?- Respondió Garnet con completa tranquilidad.

-Siempre directo al punto, ¿Verdad? Ha, esa es una de las cosas que adoro de ti, G.- Le contesto el sujeto a Garnet. –Yo y mis dos amigos estábamos de paso y buscábamos un bocadillo de medianoche. Queremos 3 bollos calientes, si es que me entiendes.- Dijo al guiñar uno de sus ojos.

-¿Lo vas a querer para comer aquí o para llevar?- Le pregunto Garnet. –Te recuerdo que el servicio de entrega a esta hora es limitado, ya que tengo que ir rápido y volver al local.-

-Para comer aquí entonces. Necesitamos tiempo para "Saborearlo" todo.- Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa, la cual fue acompañada de un par de risas de sus otros 2 compañeros.

-Acompáñenme a retirar su pedido.- Dijo Garnet con un ligero sonrojo y una sonrisa mientras invitaba a sus clientes a la parte de atrás del local.

…

Al llegar allá, al poco tiempo, se empezaron a escuchar varios sonidos, jadeos, gemidos y el choque de un cuerpo con otro provenientes del cuarto de descanso de empleados. Dentro del mismo se encontraba Garnet, siendo follada por esos tres tipos, los cuales estaban haciendo uso de todos sus agujeros.

-¡Joder, amigo! ¡Tenías toda la razón! ¡Esta chica es estupenda!- Dijo uno de los clientes de Garnet mientras la sujetaba de la cabeza y recibía una mamada de esta misma.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no le molesta nada de lo que le hagamos!- Dijo el que había hecho el pedido, el cual se encontraba clavando su polla dentro del trasero de la Gem, en el cual se distinguía una marca roja de una mano, producto de una fuerte nalgada.

-¡Desde ahora vendré más seguido a este basurero!- Dijo el último de los tres, el cual se encontraba recostado en el piso, follándose el coño de la Gem.

Garnet se limitaba a mover sus caderas y boca lo más rápido e intensamente posible, en un intento de hacerlos acabar.

-¡Joder! Esta puta tiene talento ¡Ya me voy a correr!- Dijo el sujeto que estaba recibiendo la mamada.

-¡Lo mismo por aquí!- Dijo el que se follaba el coño mientras sujetaba y mordía los pezones de la Gem.

-¡Hagámoslo todos a la vez entonces!- Grito el tercero.

Fue entonces cuando los tres juntos sujetaron desde sus diferentes posiciones la cabeza y caderas de Garnet, para así soltar lo más profundo posible sus descargas. Garnet por su parte también se corrió al sentir el caliente esperma quemando su interior.

-¡Fiu! Eso fue refrescante.- Dijo muy satisfecho uno de los tres.

-No me digas que te cansaste luego de un tiro, hombre. La noche aun es joven y todavía hay mucho que podemos hacer.- Le dijo su amigo mientras ya se hacía una idea de cómo continuar.

…

Los tres sujetos habían decido cambiar posiciones y de esa forma disfrutar cada uno de los diferentes hoyos de la Gem.

Esta vez Garnet se encontraba boca arriba en el piso, mientras uno de los sujetos se la follaba por su coño, otro de ellos había colocado su polla en medio de sus dos pechos para hacerse una turca, mientras que el ultimo la sujetaba de los costados de la cara y forzaba su polla a través de la garganta de Garnet, haciendo que sus bolas chocasen con los lentes de la Gem cada vez que empujaba su miembro dentro de su boca.

-¡Dios! ¡Sus pechos son increíbles!- Dijo el que usaba los pechos de Garnet.

-¡Eso es, G! ¡Hasta el fondo!- Dijo otro mientras su polla era presionada por las paredes del esófago de la Gem.

-¡Tu coño me está ordeñando la polla!- Dijo el último de los tres.

Los tres siguieron así hasta volver a soltar otra descarga sobre y dentro de la Gem.

…

Para finalizar, los tres colocan sus pollas frente a Garnet, la cual estaba de rodillas y sin sus lentes. Los tres sujetos le habían pedido a la chica que los haga acabar usando sus manos y boca.

-Eso es, primor. El contacto visual es algo muy importante a la hora de hacer una mamada.- Dijo el sujeto de en medio, el cual tenía puestos los lentes de Garnet, los cuales le daban cierta sensación de poder y superioridad. –Dejamos ver lo mucho que los deseas.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía a la Gem lamiendo y frotando la polla de él y sus amigos.

Garnet les dedica una mirada con ojos de corazones a los tres mientras continuaba intentando hacerlos acabar, cosa que sucedió poco después de eso.

Los tres sujetos acaban sobre el rostro de la Gem, cubriéndola completamente de semen, el cual se derramaba desde su cara hasta sus pechos.

-G-gracias por elegir La Gran Rosquilla…- Les dijo Garnet, completamente exhausta y cubierta de la cabeza a los pies de sudor y semen. -¿Desean ordenar algo más?-

Los tres tipos forman un círculo y discuten un poco entre ellos antes de responder.

-Sí, de hecho mi amigo y yo queremos unos Lions Lickers Helados.- Dijo aquel que seguía llevando los lentes de la Gem. -Y mi amigo de aquí quiere el café más caliente que tengas. Ambos extra chicos.- Aclaro mientras golpeaba por la espalda al que había ordenado el café.

-Fufu, no pensé que serían tan traviesos, chicos.- Dijo Garnet.

…

Como escena final se veía a Rubí haciéndole una garganta profunda a uno de los tres sujetos, mientras Zafiro masturbaba y lamia la cabeza de los otros dos.

Luego de eso la transmisión se pierde y volvemos a encontrarnos de nuevo dentro de esta habitación dentro de la mente de Garnet.

-¡E-eso es todo por hoy, amigos y amigas!- Dijo Zafiro al pararse frente al espectador con falta de aliento y con la boca mojada. –N-no olviden volvernos a ver para la siguiente ocasión, los esperamos.- Dijo mientras se despedía saludando con la mano. -Ah, y si quieren, déjennos sus sugerencias sobre que les gustaría ver a futuro, nuestra biblioteca de visiones es extensa y no se limita solo a Garnet o a nosotras dos, pueden involucrar a otras Gems así como también a los habitantes de Beach City. Así que no tengan miedo de dar sus sugerencias, ya que podría darse el caso de que alguna de ellas forme parte de alguna de estas historias cortas, las cuales luego serían transmitidas por este programa.- Invito a participar al público la Gem.

-¡Ya deja los juegos, Zaf! ¡Me faltaba poco para correrme!- Dijo Rubí, la cual había estado siendo lamida y penetrada por la lengua y dedos de Zafiro mientras ambas disfrutaban de su "Película casera".

-Por hoy terminamos, hasta la próxima, amigos y amigas.- Dijo Zafiro mientras seguía viendo al público, al cual le guiño con su único ojo antes de darle fin a esta edición del programa.

FIN

 **Pues eso sería todo por hoy gente, y como dijo Zafiro, no duden en dejar sus más locas y perversas ideas en los comentarios o reseñas sobre esta nueva saga de fics que he planeado para SU. No planeo que sea como "La Curiosidad", sino más bien que sea como una colección de relatos e historias cortas, así que traten de no pedir cosas demasiado complejas XD. Nos vemos la próxima, la cual puede ser muy pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nos volvemos a aventurar dentro de la mente de Garnet para ver que nueva sorpresa nos tiene preparada la historia de hoy.

-En vivo…desde la parte más profunda del subconsciente de Garnet…el programa favorito tantos de Rubís como de Zafiros…Universoooo… ¡De Posibilidades!- Anuncio la voz de un locutor invisible, al momento en que la habitación donde se transmitió el capítulo pasado se volvía llenar de aplausos del público, dándole la bienvenida a la anfitriona del show.

-Gracias, gracias. Ustedes son realmente el mejor público que podría pedir.- Dijo Zafiro mientras se colocaba frente a la pantalla. –Tenemos un interesante show el día de hoy, se los aseguro.-

-¡Rápido! ¡Llevo semanas esperando por esto!- Grito Rubí desde las butacas enfrente de Zafiro.

-En un momento. Antes de empezar quisiera darle las gracias al público en casa por enviar sus sugerencias, sepan que varias de ellas me resultaron por demás interesantes y que pueden estar seguros que serán parte de futuros capítulos.- Dijo Zafiro al mientras miraba de frente al público.

-Ya está bien, Zaf… ¡Pon la película de una vez!- Le exigió con impaciencia Rubí. -¿Por qué será que siempre se deja llevar tanto con esta clase de juegos?- Pensó la Gem.

-¡Paciencia, Rubí! O de otra forma te garantizo que te quedaras viendo la película sola.- Le advirtió Zafiro, con algo de enojo por haber sido interrumpida.

-S-solo jugaba…hehehe…por favor…continua.- Se disculpó Rubí luego de oír la amenaza de su pareja.

-Eh-Hem. Como decía, también me gustaría aclarar algo que venía con una de las sugerencias. En ella preguntaban si era posible que hubiera "Crossovers" con otras series*.- Explico la Gem azul.

 ***NOTA: Pregunta hecha por "pirata", Fanfiction.***

-¿Otra series? ¿A qué se refiere? Ni que fuéramos parte de algún show de TV o algo así.- Dijo Rubí.

-Sí, lo sé. Y además, suponiendo que lo fuéramos, ¿Qué querrías ver? ¿A alguna de las dos con los personajes de "Camp Pining Hearts"? ¿Con los "Crying Breakfast Friends!"?- Pregunto extrañada Zafiro.

-Eso sería raro, muy raro.- Acoto Rubí.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Así que para aclarar, nada de "Crossovers". Solo personajes y lugares propios de nuestra realidad, ¿Ok?- Dijo Zafiro, imponiendo una nueva regla a la hora de enviar sugerencias para futuros capítulos. –Ahora sí, los ubicare sobre la fecha y el lugar en el cual se desarrollaría la visión del día de hoy. Ocurriría aproximadamente a las 0:00hs del día en que Steven cumplió sus 14 años. Aparentemente a Garnet se le ocurrió otro posible regalo para Steven en lugar de contarle la historia de Rubí y yo.- Explico la Gem para así ubicar bien al público. –C-claro que a ninguna de las dos se nos cruzó nunca esa idea por la cabeza.- Afirmo Zafiro.

-Oye, pero ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que sugirió eso en caso de que el Cluster se formara y…?- Le pregunto Rubí, la cual fue rápidamente callada por Zafiro.

-¡Shhh! ¡Silencio que ya empieza!- Le regaño la Gem azul antes de que ambas quedaran en silencio y fijaran sus ojos a la pantalla, donde ya se mostraba el título, nombre y número de la visión mostrada.

 **Posibilidad 284: Un regalo de ambas. (Idea sugerida por** **draigazul** **, Fanfiction)**

Garnet había despertado a Steven a mitad de la noche y lo convenció de seguirla hasta el templo para darle su regalo de cumpleaños. Al llegar ahí ella le pidió ir hasta el cuarto de Rose, ya que hay es donde supuestamente había dejado su regalo para él.

-Muy bien, Garnet. Ya estamos aquí. No me dejes con la duda y cuéntame cual es mi regalo.- Dijo emocionado Steven.

-Está bien, Steven. Te lo mostrare.- Dijo Garnet al momento de que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar y su silueta se dividiese en los cuerpos de Rubí y Zafiro, las cuales por alguna razón aparecieron desnudas ante los desprevenidos ojos del chico.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, STEVEN!- Gritaron las dos al unísono.

-C-c-chicas… ¿¡Porque están desnudas!?- Pregunto Steven mientras fingía cubrirse los ojos con la mano, cuando en realidad continuaba viendo asombrado por entre los dedos de la misma.

-Para darte tu regalo, por supuesto.- Le contesto Rubí mientras Zafiro asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-¿Y qué clase de regalo sería ese?- Pregunto el chico, completamente sonrojado y con su polla comenzando a crecer en sus pantalones.

-¡Una noche de diversión con tu dúo favorito!- Exclamo alegremente Rubí, antes de que ella y Zafiro comenzaran a acercarse al chico.

-E-es una broma, ¿Verdad, chicas?- Dijo incrédulo el muchacho poco antes de que cada una de las Gems lo tomaran de los brazos y le guiasen las manos a sus respectivas entrepiernas.

-Por supuesto que no, Steven.- Dijo Zafiro, al momento de acercarse a la oreja del chico y comenzar a explicarle a detalle las razones por la cual hacían esto. –Veras, con el Cluster a punto de emerger en cualquier momento, no hay garantía al 100% de que podamos detenerlo y salvar a la tierra. Y en caso de que eso ocurra, Rubí y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en que tú deberías vivir algo como esto al menos una vez en tu vida.-

-En resumen, no queremos que nuestro lindo Steven muera siendo virgen.- Dijo Rubí de manera alegre mientras acercaba su boca a la de Steven. -¡Ahora deja de hablar y disfruta de tu regalo!-

Luego de decir eso, tanto Rubí como Zafiro comenzaron a besar al chico a la vez. Las dos Gems se las arreglaron para que el chico sacase la lengua y se dedicaron a jugar con ella en conjunto, sacudiéndola, enrollándola y entrelazándola con la de ellas, todo con la intensión de lograr la completa excitación del chico. Al cabo de una sesión de besos de un minuto, Steven se encontraba ya completamente excitado y con la mente demasiado nublada como para negarse a hacer lo que las Gems tenían planeado.

Zafiro decidió continuar besando por su cuenta al chico mientras hábilmente le desprendía los botones de la parte superior del pijama que traía puesto. Rubí por su parte descendió a la altura de la entrepierna del chico y comenzó a quitarle tanto la parte inferior del pijama como la ropa interior, revelando así la erección que el chico tenía en ese momento.

-Heh. Nuestro pequeño Steven ya no es tan pequeño como recordaba.- Bromeo Rubí mientras rodeaba la polla del chico con su mano. Acto seguido, la Gem roja comenzó a mamar la polla del chico, prestándole especial atención al área alrededor de la cabeza, mientras frotaba la zona del tronco con su mano.

Steven se sintió abrumado debido a eso, los apasionados y helados labios de Zafiro en su boca y la calidez de la boca y la mano de Rubí en su polla fueron demasiado para el inexperto chico, el cual no tardo demasiado en correrse.

-C-chicas…mi polla se siente rara…siento que algo está a punto de salir… ¡Aaahhh!- Exclamo Steven al momento de soltar su primer disparo dentro de la boca de Rubí, la cual parecía determinada a no soltar su polla hasta que el último chorro de semen hubiera sido expedido de su polla virgen.

Una vez el chico había acabado, Rubí se desprende de su polla y comenzó a tragarse los restos de semen que quedaron en su boca y su garganta con cierta dificulta, debido a lo espero del líquido.

-Vaya, vaya. Fue una encantadora expresión la que acabas de hacer, Steven.- Dijo Zafiro luego de separar sus labios de los del chico y observar la cara de satisfacción post-orgásmica que seguía en su rostro luego de haberse corrido. –Es bueno saber que disfrutaras eso, porque ya va siendo hora de pasar al evento principal, ¿No es así, Rubí?- Dijo la Gem al voltearse y ver su pareja, la cual se encontraba sonrojada y más caliente de lo normal luego de darle la mamada al chico.

-S-si.- Respondió Rubí mientras sentía como su entrepierna ardía en deseos de continuar.

Ambas Gems se colocan entonces en cuatro patas y apuntan con sus traseros a la dirección donde estaba el chico.

-Bien, Steven. Ahora elegí…- Comenzó diciendo Zafiro.

-…con cuál de las dos quieres hacerlo primero.- Dijo Rubí, completando la frase.

Al tener ante sus ojos y a su entera disposición los traseros de ambas Gems, la polla de Steven rápidamente recupero sus fuerzas y el chico no se lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a dirigirse a donde las chicas se encontraban. El chico no tardo en decidir con cual empezaría, así que sin perder tiempo apunto su polla a la entrada del coño de Zafiro y de un solo empujo la clavo hasta el fondo. Perdiendo así su virginidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso es, Steven! ¡Asegúrate de mantener ese ritmo! ¡Métela toda rápidamente y luego retírala con lentitud hasta casi sacarla! ¡Si! ¡Así!- Jadeaba Zafiro, dando consejos que el inexperto chico acato de inmediato.

-Hmp. Zaf siempre es la que se queda con toda la diversión.- Pensó un poco molesta Rubí, al no haber sido la elegida por el chico.

Steven se percató enseguida del enojo de Rubí y se dispuso a hacer algo para solucionarlo. Sin ningún aviso, el chico metió dos de sus dedos dentro del coño de la Gem y comenzó a frotar lo mejor que pudo mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra Zafiro.

-¡S-Steven! ¿¡Que crees que…!? ¡Ahhh! ¡Eso se siente muy bien! ¡N-no pares!- Exclamo sorprendida Rubí luego de sentir como el chico exploraba su interior con sus dedos.

-E-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Desearía poder hacerlo con ambas a la vez, pero…- Dijo de manera inconsciente el chico. Sin darse cuenta que ese comentario sería interpretado como una orden por el cuarto de Rose, el cual creo a otro Steven hecho de nubes, listo y dispuesto a cumplir su misión. –Oh…eso puede funcionar.- Dijo el chico al ver la creación del cuarto. –Steven 2, ocúpate de Rubí.- Le ordeno el Steven original.

Sin perder tiempo, su clon de nubes sujeto a Rubí de la cintura y comenzó a follarsela de la misma manera que el original lo hacía con Zafiro. Poco tiempo paso hasta que los 4 llegaran al límite de su resistencia y experimentaran un orgasmo simultaneo.

Al descubrir lo que el chico era capaz de hacer en ese cuarto, las Gems no tardaron en convencerlo de probar otras cosas con ellas, por lo cual estuvieron fomentando la imaginación y creatividad sexual del chico durante el resto de la noche.

Comenzaron su orgia realizando un 69 entre ellas, a la vez que Steven y un clon se follaban sus coños mientras cada una de ella lamia el clítoris de la otra y el tronco cubierto de jugo vaginal del chico.

Siguieron con una follada estando de pie, en la cual cada una era sujetada de ambas muñecas por Steven y su clon, mientras eran presionadas una contra el rostro de la otra, aprovechando esa postura para besarse apasionadamente.

Lo siguiente fue una doble penetración simultánea para ambas, ya que Steven había creado otros dos clones, los cuales se follaron los coños de ambas desde el suelo mientras él y el primer clon experimentaban el sexo anal con los traseros de las chicas.

Y para finalizar la velada, el chico y sus clones colocaron boca arriba a ambas chicas, las alzaron en el aire a la altura de sus cinturas, dividiéndose en dos por cada chica, a las cuales se follaron uno por el coño y otro abriéndose paso hasta el fondo de la garganta de la chica.

-Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todo.- Dijo el Steven original mientras continua follandose a una de las Gems en la última posición descripta.

…

Luego de eso la transmisión se corta y volvemos a ser transportados de regreso al escenario donde se desarrollaba este show.

-Y eso es todo por hoy, amigos y amigas.- Se despedía Zafiro, esta vez sentada en un sillón en medio del escenario. -No olviden sintonizarnos en el próximo capítulo. La siguiente historia puede ser la suya. Y recuerde… ¡AH! ¡Rubí, ten cuidado ahí abajo! ¡Trato de cerrar el programa!- Exclamo Zafiro, regañando a la Gem roja, la cual la estaba atendiendo en ese momento.

-Tranquilízate, Zaf. No me obligues a hacer "Eso".- Le respondió de manera picara la Gem roja.

-R-Rubí, no.- Dijo Zafiro.

-Rubí, si.- Contesto Rubí, al momento de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y luego exhalar una ráfaga de aire caliente directamente en el interior de Zafiro, la cual sintió como si su interior se derritiese y fue incapaz de no correrse en el acto.

-A-adiós a todos. C-corten e impriman.- Dijo Zafiro para finalizar.

-Quiero una copia de esa última toma.- Acoto Rubí, orgullosa por esa última travesura.

FIN

 **Pues bien, aquí terminaría la 2da edición de estos relatos, si les gusto no olviden dejarme sus opiniones o ideas en la sección de comentarios. Lean mis demás historias, ya que son todas de esta misma índole. Y no olviden añadirme a su lista de autores favoritos para enterarse cuando publique mi próximo relato. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Por tercera vez nos volvemos a sumergir de lleno en el interior de la fusión en la que estaban incluidas Rubí y Zafiro. Solo que en esta ocasión la habitación donde se desarrollaba la transmisión de las visiones tenía una apariencia ligeramente distinta. En lugar de tener las paredes y el piso pintados de un color granate claro y oscuro, en esta ocasión los mismos poseían una gama de color melocotón y anaranjado, además de que la pantalla donde se transmitían las visiones en esta ocasión tenía una forma redondeada diferente a la de los lentes de Garnet, dando a entender que esta sería una transmisión especial.

-Desde los confines de la conciencia inicia una nueva entrega del programa favorito de todas las Gems. ¡Universooooo de posibilidades!- Exclamo la voz de un narrador, dándole el inicio a un nuevo capítulo de este programa. –Y ahora reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra querida anfitriona. La única e irremplazable ¡Zaaaaaaaafiro!- Grito la voz para darle la bienvenida a la Gem, la cual fue recibida por dos tipos de aplausos variados. Uno de ellos eran los ya bien conocidos aplausos de Rubí, intensos, fuertes y escandalosos. El otro era más bien lento y pausado, como si solo estuviera aplaudiendo para seguir la corriente.

-Gracias, mi amado público. Como siempre, hoy tenemos un gran programa preparado. Pero antes de empezar quisiera responder algunas preguntas. ¿Alguien que quiera preguntar algo?- Dijo Zafiro, para luego esperar una reacción del público frente a ella.

De inmediato Rubí levanto en alto su mano y empezó a agitarla de manera frenética en el aire para así llamar la atención de Zafiro, casi como si realmente estuviera entre un extenso público y tuviera que esforzarse para ser vista por la Gem.

-Sí, la ardiente belleza de por allá.- Dijo Zafiro mientras señalaba el asiento donde se encontraba Rubí.

-Mi pregunta es la siguiente, ¿Habrá algo de "Ya sabes que" en el capítulo de hoy?- Pregunto la Gem roja, refiriéndose a cierto genero XXX del que había charlado anteriormente con su azulada pareja.

-Buena pregunta. Y la respuesta es "Si". La edición de hoy contendrá mucho de "Eso".- Respondió Zafiro.

-¡Bien! ¡Por mi gema que ya era hora de ver un poco de "Eso"!- Dijo feliz y emocionada la chica.

-Es verdad. Bueno, ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta?- Consulto por segunda vez Zafiro, solo para asegurarse de satisfacer la curiosidad de su audiencia.

En ese momento una mano se alza en el aire, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se trataba de la mano de Rubí, ya que la mano esta vez era blanca y estaba conectada a un largo y fino brazo. Quien estaba tratando de hacer una pregunta en esta ocasión era nada más y nada menos de Perla, la cual se había fusionado con Garnet por cierto motivo recreativo que no se tocara aquí y por ende ahora se encontraba participando del show como una miembro más del público.

-Me gustaría saber, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y que se supone que está a punto de empezar?- Pregunto Perla desde un asiento contiguo al de Rubí, mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

-¡Ah pa pa pa! Esas son ¡Dos! preguntas, querida. Pero por fortuna una de ellas se contestara cuando transmitamos la visión en la pantalla.- Contesto Zafiro, dando a entender que solo respondería a la primera pregunta de Perla. –Veras, ahora mismo nuestros "Yo's" consientes están fusionadas y están haciendo algo que ignoramos y somos incapaces de averiguar. Este show está siendo realizado y/o contemplado por nuestros "Yo's" inconscientes, los cuales buscan una forma de pasar el rato todas juntas.- Explico Zafiro.

-Oooook. Pero si pudieras responder a mi otra pregunta sería…- Intento decir Perla, pero fue interrumpida e ignorada por Zafiro.

-El tiempo de las preguntas y respuestas termino. ¡Pongan la visión!- Pidió Zafiro antes de hacerse a un lado de la pantalla y encaminarse a su lugar en las butacas para así contemplar el show.

 **Posibilidad 223: Entrenando por Steven. (Idea sugerida por Payten101, Wattpad)**

Steven se encontraba pegado a la ventana principal de su casa mientras esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Connie para su ya acostumbrada sesión de entrenamiento con Perla. Al poco tiempo él ve llegar a la chica, la cual llevaba puesto su overol y cargaba en su hombro el típico bolso que acostumbraba traer a sus prácticas de lucha.

-¡Connie! ¡Por fin llegas! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!- Exclamo el chico mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su amiga. –No sabes cuánto he estado esperando la práctica de hoy. Se me ocurrió una nueva combinación que quería enseñarte. Veras, en ella…- Estaba por comentar su idea, antes de percatarse de cierta esencia en el aire. –Oye, ¿No hueles algo raro?- Le pregunto el muchacho, tratando de averiguar el origen del olor.

-S-Steven, veras…Perla y yo…habíamos acordado que…hoy nosotras…- Trato de decir Connie, intentando desviar la pregunta del chico y de paso informarle cierta situación que era desconocida para él.

-Oh, Connie. Así que finalmente estas aquí.- Dijo Perla luego de haber llegado por el portal y percatarse de la llagada de su alumna estrella. -¿Lista para nuestra sesión de entrenamiento privada de hoy?- Le pregunto la Gem.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Entrenamiento privado!?- Pregunto confundido Steven.

-Oh, es verdad Steven. Olvide decírtelo, el día de hoy Connie y yo entrenaremos las dos solas y tú entrenaras a solas conmigo mañana.- Le informo Perla. -Esto lo hago con el objetivo de que ambos preparen estrategias y ataques nuevos por su cuenta, para que ambos luego puedan probar mutuamente dichos ataques en la próxima sesión en la que estemos todos juntos.- Explico rápidamente la Gem, para así justificar el porqué de las sesiones privadas.

-Oh, bueno. Si lo pones así tiene bastante sentido, Perla.- Dijo desanimado el chico, pues ese día no podría ni entrenar ni estar cerca de Connie mientras entrenaba.

-Sabía que lo entenderías, Steven. Ahora si me permites, Connie y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.- Dijo Perla al momento de empujar a Connie desde su espalda y dirigirla hacia el portal. -Sera mejor que te prepares mentalmente para lo que te tocara mañana. Adiós, divierte.- Dijo la Gem a modo de despedida antes de que ella misma y Connie fueran transportadas a la arena celestial.

Steven se queda mirando en la dirección donde ambas chicas acababan de esfumarse y lanza una pregunta al aire.

-¿Acaso León habrá metido algún animal muerto dentro de la bolsa de Connie?- Se preguntó el chico al darse cuenta que de ahí era de dónde provenía el fuerte olor que había sentido antes.

…

Ambas chicas llegan finalmente a la antigua arena donde practicaban usualmente sus combates.

-Debo decir que estoy feliz de que hayas tenido el valor de venir aquí como habíamos acordado, Connie. ¿Crees estar lista para la "Practica" del día de hoy?- Le pregunto Perla a la chica.

-S-sí, señora. Lo estoy.- Respondió nerviosa Connie.

-Excelente. Ahora dime, ¿Hiciste los ejercicios que te pedí?- Pregunto Perla, haciendo que Connie se sonrojase y no pudiese responder. –Abre tu bolsa y déjame ver si el "Equipo" que te di ha sido usado.- Dijo la Gem, la cual espero a que la chica le entregara su bolsa.

Connie tardo unos segundos en acatar la orden pero finalmente lo hizo, solo que evitando hacer contacto visual y sonrojándose con mayor intensidad que antes.

-Muy bien, veamos si lograste cumplir con el nuevo régimen que te prepare.- Dijo Perla al momento de abrir la bolsa de la chica y observa en su interior una pequeña pero variada cantidad de juguetes sexuales, los cuales desprendían cierto olor e inclusive habían algunos que todavía mostraban signos de humedad por haber sido usados hace no mucho. –Maravilloso trabajo, Connie. Debo decir que tu compromiso es algo de lo más admirable.- Dijo Perla mientras examinaba uno o dos de los juguetes de la bolsa, solo para asegurarse de que también hayan sido usados por la chica. –Pero dime algo, ¿También estas usando todo lo que te di la otra vez verdad?- Pregunto la Gem.

-Sí, lo llevo puesto bajo mi ropa.- Se apresuró a contestarle Connie.

-Muy bien… ¿Y que estas esperando para mostrármelo?- Le pregunto la Gem.

Connie entonces comienza desabotonando su overol y dejándolo caer al piso, para luego quitarse su camisa y revelar lo que traía puesto debajo. Bajo la parte superior de su ropa, la chica llevaba puesto un fino y revelador micro-bikini, el cual era lo bastante pequeño como para apenas alcanzar a cubrirle los pezones y la parte frontal de su coño. Dicha prenda era sostenida por unas ligas finas como hilo dental, las cuales la chica había apretado con fuerza y que por esa razón se habían perdido entre sus dos nalgas, dando la ilusión de que no traía nada puesto si se la veía por detrás.

-Excelente, Connie. Ahora da una vuelta para dejarme ver que todo esté en su lugar.- Le exigió Perla, mientras dibujaba círculos en el aire con su mano.

La chica avergonzada trago algo de saliva antes de seguir la indicación que su maestra le había hecho. Ella se da media vuelta y separa sus dos nalgas para así dejar que Perla comprobara que el último objeto que ella le había pedido usar se encontrase ahí. Dicho objeto se trataba de un tapón anal de color rosado y que poseía la figura de un cuarzo en su hendidura, generando la ilusión de que Connie tuviere la gema de Steven bloqueando su trasero.

-Oh por mis estrellas. Estoy más que orgullosa de tu progreso, Connie. No sé qué habré hecho para conseguir a una alumna tan buena como tú.- Dijo Perla mientras una lágrima de orgullo se escapaba de uno de sus ojos. –Y tú sabes lo que las alumnas buenas como tú reciben, ¿No es así?- Le pregunto la Gem mientras la sujetaba desde atrás.

Perla entonces comienza a morder ligeramente la oreja de Connie, consiguiendo un jadeo inmediato de la chica, al ver eso Perla sonríe y comienza a lamer el interior del aparato auditivo mientras que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la parte superior del bikini para así buscar los pezones, a los cuales froto y pellizco a gusto. Perla continuo jugueteando con el escote de Connie mientras comenzó a descender con su lengua hasta el cuello de la chica para así lamerlo y causarle escalofríos de placer. Finalmente cuando sintió que los ojos de la muchacha se posaron sobre su rostro, Perla se desprendió del cuello y le dio un apasionado beso a la chica, revolviéndole su lengua, intercambiando saliva y explorando cada rincón de la boca de Connie. La Gem se desprende de la boca de la chica solo cuando considero que a la misma comenzaba a faltarle el aire. Pero al hacerlo, pudo percatarse de la excesiva cantidad de jugo que estaba brotando ahora de la entrepierna de su alumna.

-Oh vaya. Mira nada más la cantidad de líquido que estas soltando. Ahora voy a tener que revisar que "Eso" no se haya despegado.- Dijo Perla al momento de bajar su cabeza a la altura del coño de la chica, al cual despojo de la diminuta ropa que aún lo cubría, para así revelar que Connie llevaba puesta a lo largo de sus labios inferiores una etiqueta con la imagen de Perla haciendo una cara como esta ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , la cual servía para impedir que la muchacha no "Entrenara" esa parte de su cuerpo, ya que ambas habían acordado que esa zona seria para el uso exclusivo de Steven. –Jejeje, tal parece que tendré que darte otro Pearl Point para reemplazar este, no hay forma de que el pegamento aguante si sigues soltando tu jugo sobre él.- Dijo Perla mientras le retiraba la empapada etiqueta a la chica. –Ya que estamos déjame ver que no hayas cometido ningún descuido.- Dijo al momento de abrirle coño a la chica e iluminar su interior usando su gema, para así comprobar que su alumna no haya roto su himen. –No, todo está como debe por aquí abajo. Pero supongo que voy a tener que limpiarte un poco antes de colocar el nuevo Pearl Point. Oh bueno, es lo mínimo que una maestra debe hacer por su estudiante.- Dijo después de asegurarse de que la chica siguiese virgen, para luego pegar su boca contra su coño así succionar el exceso de jugo que continuaba brotando del interior de la chica.

Perla limpio los labios de la chica usando su lengua y sorbió la mayoría del líquido que continuaba escapándose, pero al hacerlo hizo acabar a la chica, la cual soltó un abundante disparo directamente en boca de su maestra.

-B-bien, creo que luego de soltar eso vas a estar seca por un tiempo. Recuérdame darte los Pearls Points que usaras en la semana una vez que terminemos. Procura que te duren hasta nuestra siguiente lección.- Dijo Perla, la cual acostumbraba darle a la chica una pequeña cantidad de etiquetas, para que ella misma se las cambiase cada vez que una quedara empapada o era retirada cuando ella necesitase usar el baño.

Connie asintió mientras gemía con pesadez.

-Pues bien, ahora que ya he terminado de comprobar que todo está en orden…- Dijo Perla mientras comenzaba a jalar la empuñadura del tapón que Connie tenía en su trasero. –Empecemos de una vez con el entrenamiento de hoy.- Dijo la Gem una vez que retiro por completo el ancho juguete sexual del agujero de la chica, el cual había quedado ligeramente abierto debido al tiempo que tubo dicho objeto en su interior.

…

Como primera parte de su entrenamiento, Perla se encontraba follandose el trasero de Connie con un Strap-on mientras la chica permanecía con la espalda pegada al suelo, jadeando y babeando con cada envestida que la Gem le daba.

-Siempre has tu mejor esfuerzo para hacer presión alrededor del tallo, Connie. Debes hacer todo lo posible para aferrarte con fuerza a él si es que quieres complacer a tu pareja.- Le aconsejo Perla mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra su trasero.

…

La segunda parte consistía en mejor la técnica para mamar de la chica, y para hacer eso Perla había colocado un consolador especial que tenía una ventosa en la parte de atrás, en la entrepierna de una de las estatuas de la arena, para así poder observar a detalle el desempeño de su alumna y corregirla en caso de que lo estuviera haciendo mal. Lo que hacía especial a dicho consolador, era que contaba con la capacidad de soltar un líquido espeso similar al semen si la persona que lo estuviese usando le bombeaba cierta cantidad de aire con una pera infladora como la que poseen los tensiómetros.

Connie lamia, chupaba, y sorbía de manera habilidosa el curioso juguete mientras que su maestra se dedicaba a bombear aire cada vez que consideraba que la chica estuviese haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Eso es, Connie. Usa tu lengua y no te olvides de respirar por la nariz.- Le dijo la Gem mientras seguía presionando la pera infladora del aparato. –Vas muy bien, ya debe faltarle poco para acabar, así que asegúrate de tragártelo todo en cuanto salga.- Le recordó su maestra al momento de inflar de manera más rápida el aparato para así hacer que expulsase el líquido que contenía.

Finalmente el juguete llego a su punto de quiebre por la presión del aire y derramo todo el líquido que traía en sus testículos plásticos dentro de la boca de Connie, la cual hizo lo posible por beber todo pero le resultó imposible, logrando así que su boca y cuello terminaran cubiertos de espeso semen de fantasía.

…

La tercera parte consistía en entrenar el movimiento de caderas de la chica, la cual debía de realizar un número determinado de sentadillas sobre un asiento que poseía una base y una polla vibradora sobre la cual la muchacha debía subir y bajar mientras la polla de goma penetraba su trasero y la base estimulaba su coño con las vibraciones.

-Llevas un magnifico tiempo el día de hoy, Connie. Si sigues así tal vez logres romper tu record actual.- Dijo Perla mientras media el tiempo que le tomaba a la muchacha acabar con sus sentadillas.

…

Como último ejercicio, tanto Perla como Connie se encontraban unidas por un consolador de dos cabezas, el cual estaba metido en los traseros de ambas. En esta última instancia, tanto Connie como Perla debían enfrentarse para intentar tomar el control de la situación, apretando con fuerza sus esfínteres y hacer todo lo posible por sujetar el juguete sexual que las unía y estampar con él a su rival con el objetivo hacerla acabar.

-Debes esforzarte más, Connie. Sobreponte al cansancio y toma el control de la situación.- Dijo Perla mientras ella se encontraba en cuatro patas sobre el piso, haciendo que su trasero chocase contra el de una agotada Connie, la cual era incapaz de despegarse del suelo para enfrentar a su maestra.

Finalmente Connie volvió a correrse y con eso dio por termina su sesión de entrenamiento con Perla.

-Oh, bien. Veo que aun necesitamos trabajar en tu resistencia si es que quieres aguantar cuando lleguemos a los últimos ejercicios.- Dijo la Gem mientras se levantaba del piso -Pero que se le va a hacer, al menos tu desempeño general continua mejorando con cada ocasión en que nos vemos. Con algunos años más de entrenamiento intensivo estoy segura de que te convertirás en la compañera perfecta para Steven tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla. Confió en que practicaras por tu cuenta antes de nuestra siguiente sesión, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Perla mientras veía a la chica.

-S-si…señora.- Le contesto Connie, la cual seguía pegada al piso, completamente ebria de placer e incapaz de moverse. La chica había quedado con su trasero alto en el aire y con una de las cabezas del consolador inclinadas y apuntando hacia abajo mientras que la otra seguía profundamente metida en el interior de sus intestinos.

…

La visión termina en ese momento y con ello somos devueltos al estudio dentro de la mente de Sardonix, en el cual veríamos la reacción de las tres Gems que habían presenciado todo.

-Vaya, la edición de hoy sí que fue bastante intensa, Zaf. ¿Realmente este fue un escenario posible? Porque yo lo veo como algo un poco exagerado para ser verdad.- Dijo Rubí mientras permanecía sentada y tenía una de sus manos ubicada en la entrepierna de su pareja, a la cual manoseaba sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Sabes? Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando la encontré en el archivo. Es por eso que considere que sería buena idea exhibirla cuando Perla estuviera aquí y así poder preguntarle si alguna vez pensó hacer algo así con la amiga de Steven.- Le explico Zafiro, la cual estaba haciendo lo mismo que Rubí le hacía a ella.

-Oh, ya veo. Oye Perla, ¿Acaso tú…?- Trato de preguntar Rubí, pero al momento de voltearse para ver a la Gem blanca se percató de que esta se encontraba en estado de shock, tirada en el piso y en posición fetal mientras desviaba su vista de la pantalla. –Wow. Tal parece que ver esto fue demasiado para ella. Oh bien, no todas pueden soportar ver este tipo de visiones. ¿Quieres hablar con ella o prefieres que usemos nuestras bocas para algo mejor?- Pregunto Rubí, sugiriéndole Zafiro que hicieran un 69.

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta.- Le contesto Zafiro mientras desaparecía la ropa que traía puesta y colocaba su entrepierna junto al rostro de Rubí.

-Bien.- Dijo Rubí.

-No volveré a fusionarme con Garnet. No volveré a fusionarme con Garnet. No…- Se repetía mentalmente Perla mientras seguía en la misma posición en la que Rubí la había hallado.

 **Y hasta aquí la 3ra parte, déjenme decirles que me deje absorber mucho por esto pero creo que el producto final valió completamente la pena. Si les gusto no olviden dejarme sus opiniones o ideas en la sección de comentarios. Lean mis demás historias, ya que son todas de esta misma índole. Y no olviden añadirme a su lista de autores favoritos para enterarse cuando publique mi próximo relato. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevamente nos encontramos dentro de la mente de Garnet. El ambiente se ve algo tenso, las luces del cuarto se encuentran apagadas y en esta ocasión no se oye ni la voz del presentador, ni tampoco los aplausos por parte del público luego de que Zafiro se aproximara al centro del escenario. Al llegar al lugar donde acostumbraba hacer su presentación previa a las visiones, la Gem es iluminada por un único reflector antes de empezar a recitar un pequeño monologo.

-Amor…existe en tamaños grandes y tamaños pequeños. Se puede encontrar en los lugares más extraños e inesperados. Ninguna clase de amor es igual a otra, pero todas ellas tienen algo en común. Cuando esa persona u objeto de tu amor se pierde o desaparece, el dolor y la pena que sufres es igual o mayor al amor que tuviste por dicha persona. En nuestra historia de hoy veremos a dos personas asoladas por la perdida, las cuales hallaran consuelo la una sobre la otra. Disfrútenla.- Dijo Zafiro al momento de terminar su monologo. La Gem entonces recibe un ligero aplauso por del público, al cual le responde con una ligera reverencia antes de bajar del escenario.

El reflector que había iluminado a Zafiro durante su breve discurso se apaga y de inmediato es reemplazado por otro que apuntaba a la pantalla, en la cual ya podía observarse el título de la visión del día.

 **Posibilidad 332: Lo que pasa en Empire City… (Idea Sugerida por Cartoonsaur, Tumblr)**

El lugar en que se desarrollaba esta visión era el costoso _Le_ Hotel, ubicado en Empire City. Y el momento donde se desarrollaba era justo después de que Perla acabara su canción sobre Rose.

Perla había terminado una canción llena de sus profundos sentimientos y ahora se encontraba yendo en dirección al cuarto donde Greg y Steven se hallaban durmiendo. La Gem centraba su atención en una rosa que traía en su mano, por lo cual se sorprende enormemente al percatarse de que uno de sus dos compañeros de viaje se había despertado y oído todo mientras ella cantaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Greg! Yo…- Dijo Perla al notar al padre de Steven, al hombre por el cual Rose decidió abandonar su forma física, completamente despierto, dándole la espalda.

-¿Nunca podremos dejar atrás esto, no es así?- Se limitó a decir Greg mientras se colocaba una bata y salía de la habitación, dejando a la Gem y a su dormido hijo a solas.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría… ¿Por qué vine aquí en primer lugar?- Se preguntó a si misma Perla antes de posar su mirada sobre Steven. –Fue por ti.- Dijo al momento de acercarse al chico y frotarle ligeramente el cabello de su cabeza. –Oh Steven, sé que debes haber tenido una buena intención al traerme con ustedes, pero…existen cosas que no pueden ser arregladas.- Dijo en voz alta la Gem, mientras sonreía con tristeza.

-No…no es verdad.- Dijo de forma imprevista el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Perla, la cual pensó que Steven había despertado, pero rápidamente se percató de que él solo estaba hablando dormido. –Ustedes dos…tienen mucho en común…solo deben…hablar…- Dijo de forma entrecortada Steven.

-¿Hablar? P-pero…yo no…- Pensó de inmediato Perla, negándose a la posibilidad de hablar con Greg sobre un tema que le resultaba tan difícil de discutir como lo era la perdida de Rose.

-Es lo que…mamá hubiera…querido…- Término de balbucear en sus sueños el chico, causando un fuerte impacto en Perla.

-Es verdad, Steven…ella hubiera querido que ambos dejemos esto atrás.- Pensó la Gem de manera decidida. –No puedo creer lo mucho que has madurado. Deséame suerte.- Dijo mentalmente Perla al momento de darle un beso en la mejilla a Steven y disponerse a buscar a Greg para charlar.

-Jeje, León. No, deja eso.- Dijo el chico luego de sentir el beso de Perla en su mejilla, confundiéndolo con una de las usuales lamidas nocturnas que su mascota acostumbraba darle por sorpresa en la noche mientras dormía.

…

Greg se hallaba en la barra del hotel, bebiendo un trago que el cantinero le había preparado, el cual incluía vodka y era coronado por una cereza.

-(Suspiro) Anímate, amigo.- Dijo poco antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida, en un intento de ahogar sus penas.

-Greg…y-yo no quise… ¿E-estas bien?- Le pregunto Perla luego de hallarlo.

-Sip, estoy en la cima del mundo.- Respondió Greg al momento de terminar su bebida y comerse la cereza que había quedado en el fondo del vaso de esta misma, mordiendo la fruta y dejando el tallo de la misma junto a otros 3, provenientes de los anteriores tragos de Greg. -¿Me acompañas con una ronda?- Le pregunto a Perla, con cierto torpeza al hablar y una notoria sensación de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo, producto del alcohol.

-Yo…sabes que no disfruto de beber…ni de comer tampoco.- Le respondió ella, recordándole lo innecesario y desagradable que le resultaba a las Gems el acto de comer.

-Jajajaja. ¿Crees que yo disfruto de beber esto? No, claro que no. Pero sabes, ayuda a aliviar un poco las penas. Creo que tú también necesitas eso. ¿No te gustaría probar?- Dijo Greg al momento de acercarle un trago que el cantinero recién había acabado de hacerle.

-No quisiera ser grosera con él. Creo que uno o dos tragos no harán daño.- Pensó al momento de tomar el vaso de la mano de Greg y sentarse a su lado en la barra. -Gracias.- Le dijo Perla.

-Espera, aun no lo bebas. Quiero hacer un brindis. ¡Cantinero! Prepárame otro para mí.- Pidió rápidamente Greg, con cierta alegría de que la Gem decidiera unírsele. El cantinero preparo otro trago en menos de 30 segundos y se lo entrego a Greg. -¡Esto va por Rose! ¡Por todos los momentos maravillosos que pasamos con ella! ¡Salud!- Exclamo Greg al momento de alzar su vaso en el aire y esperar el golpe del vaso de Perla.

-S-salud.- Respondió Perla a la vez que brindo junto a Greg, el cual le dio un gran sorbo a su bebida y luego motivo a la Gem para hacer lo mismo.

…

La noche avanzo para nuestra melancólica pareja, la cual había realizado varios brindis antes de encontrarse completamente ebrios.

-Y-y entonces ella…ella me dijo "¡Greg! Quiero tener un bebé…un bebé contigo." y yo le dije "¿Queeee? ¿Eso siquiera es posible? Porque tú eres…ya sabes… ¡Un alíen!", jajajaja esa Rose.- Dijo Greg, contándole a Perla como fue que ella le conto su idea de embarazarse.

-¡Lo sé! Por mi gema que lo sé, jajajaja. Cuando nos lo conto a nosotras creímos que bromeaba. Es decir, un humano y una Gem. Sonaba muy absurdo, jajaja.- Contesto Perla mientras reía a carcajadas antes de darle otro sorbo a su vaso. –Ahhhh. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que tendría éxito? Yo por supuesto que no.- Dijo luego de bajar su bebida y comenzar a ver al frente mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro. –Y… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ella tendría que…irse…para poder tener a Steven?- Continuo mientras su sonrisa rápidamente iba desapareciendo. –Yo…la extraño… ¡La extraño mucho!- Acabo diciendo, al mismo tiempo que se cubría los ojos para llorar por la pérdida de su primer amiga e interés romántico.

-Ya, ya, yo…sé lo que sientes.- Dijo Greg al momento perder posar una de sus manos en la espalda de Perla, perdiendo toda su alegría en el proceso.

-¡No! ¡No lo sabes! Estando a su lado yo…tenía un propósito, me sentía feliz, realizada. Como si el único lugar al que perteneciera fuera a su lado. Sin ella aquí yo…soy tan inútil como…como estos tallos sin su fruta.- Dijo al mirar con desdén los tallos que pertenecían a las cerezas comidas durante su estadía en la barra.

Greg miro a Perla con tristeza mientras pensaba una forma de reanimarla, finalmente él posa su vista en los tallos de cereza y se le ocurre una idea.

-Pues…yo no creo que seas así, Perla. Siempre te he visto como alguien muy útil, inteligente y especial.- Dijo Greg, un poco sonrojado por decir todo eso, pero más que nada por el hecho de que Perla lo estaba mirando a los ojos en ese mismo momento. –Y sabes, aun si fueras como estos tallos como tú dices, conozco algo que aún se puede hacer con ellos.- Dijo Greg al momento de llevarse uno de los tallos a su boca y comenzar a moverlo de un lado a otro con su lengua.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto confundida Perla.

-Ya lo veras.- Le contesto Greg, mientras seguía con su labor. –Tah-dah.- Dijo finalmente al quitar el tallo de su boca y mostrarle a Perla el nudo que le había hecho. -¿Lo ves? Aun luego de perder su fruta, los tallos pueden servir para algo. Tú también puedes hacer cosas por ti misma sin necesidad de seguir a alguien más.- Término de decir Greg, sin estar del todo seguro de haber sido capaz de animar a la Gem.

Perla comienza a reír de forma incontrolable luego del comentario de Greg, el cual también comenzó a reírse primero de manera nerviosa debido a la inesperada reacción de Perla y luego de forma normal una vez que la risa se prolongara durante cierto tiempo.

-Jajaja, Rose tenía razón. Sabes cómo animar a alguien con tus tonterías cuando se encuentra deprimido.- Dijo Perla mientras se secaba una lagrima de debajo de su ojo.

-Jeje, bueno…es un don, supongo.- Respondió Greg mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Sabes? Me gusto eso…lo que hiciste con el tallo. ¿Solo se te acaba de ocurrir?- Pregunto la Gem mientras recogía el enroscado tallo de fruta de la barra.

-No en realidad, es un juego para fiestas.- Confeso Greg.

-¿Y cuál es el punto del juego?- Pregunto esta vez Perla.

-Buenooo…se supone que es para demostrar que tan bueno eres para besar. Mientras más rápido lo hagas sin usar los dientes y sin romper el tallo, mejor besador eres.- Explico Greg.

-Oh, ya veo. A ti no te tomo mucho.- Dijo Perla mientras observaba el nudo que había hecho Greg, antes de dirigir su atención a otro de los tallos sobre la barra. –Apuesto a que puedo superar tu tiempo.- Exclamo la Gem al momento de colocar un tallo en su boca y comenzar a moverlo de un lado a otro en un intento de formar un nudo con él. Al poco tiempo, Perla logra su cometido y saca de su boca un tallo perfectamente enredado.

-Wow, Perla lo lograste. Y en tu primer intento, impresionante.- La felicito Greg. –Pero sabes, creo que yo lo hice en menos tiempo que tú.- Dijo él, convencido de haber ganado esa improvisada competencia.

-Así que eso crees, ¿Eh? ¿Quieres un desempate?- Le pregunto Perla, la cual había recortado la distancia entre ambos y ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Greg.

-Claro que sí…- Le respondió Greg al momento de tomar otro tallo y comenzar otra ronda de aquel juego.

El tiempo paso y la noche avanzo a medida que ambos continuaban bebiendo y jugando. Finalmente el bar del hotel cerró a altas horas de la madrugada, por lo cual ambos debieron volver a la suite que Greg había alquilado.

…

Ambos llegaron a la suite uno apoyando su brazo en el hombro del otro, para así evitar caer al suelo debido al mareo que tenían a causa del alcohol. En medio de su nublosa marea de pensamientos, los dos lograron pensar en ir a otro cuarto que no sea aquel en el que Steven se hallaba durmiendo, ya que estaban seguros de que en su estado actual terminarían haciendo un escándalo que acabaría por despertar al chico. La pareja llega entonces a otro cuarto, idéntico al de Steven pero ubicado en el lado opuesto al que se encontraba este último.

-Muy bien, Greg. Ya llegamos a tu cuarto, será mejor que duermas un poco ahora.- Dijo Perla, la cual estaba guiando a Greg y tenía la intención de dejarlo recostado en la cama.

-Pero Perlaaaaaaaa. Aún no quiero dormir. Tú no vas a dormir todavía.- Exclamo Greg con un notorio acento de ebrio mientras emulaba el berrinche de un chico que no quería irse a dormir.

-Yo no necesito dormir, ¿Recuerdas?- Le contesto Perla, la cual encontraba el lado cómico en esta peculiar situación.

-Oh, es verdad. Pero sabes… ¡No pienso irme a dormir sin antes pelear!- Grito Greg al momento de hacer tropezar a Perla, logrando que cayera ella primero boca arriba sobre la cama, mientras que él cayó encima de ella quedando los dos cara a cara.

-Oye, ten más cuidado.- Dijo Perla desde su posición debajo de Greg.

-Ahora estas atrapada aquí conmigo. No creas que te escaparas así de fácil.- Dijo Greg de forma más que nada juguetona, ya que él bien sabía, aun estando ebrio, que la Gem podría fácilmente levantarse e irse si así lo quisiera, después de todo, ella era más fuerte que él.

-Está bien, está bien, jajaja. Te hare compañía por un rato si quieres.- Respondió Perla, siguiéndole el juego a Greg. –Y dígame… ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo ahora…Sr. Greg?- Pregunto la Gem de manera picara con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, prácticamente seduciendo a Greg para que él diese el primer paso.

-Pues…yo…ehm…- Dijo de forma entrecortada Greg mientras se sonrojaba al percatarse de la dominante posición en la que estaba y de la belleza de la Gem que se encontraba debajo de él.

-Jeje. Vamos, acércate…dame un beso.- Le pidió ella al momento de cerrar sus ojos y estirar sus labios, esperando recibir un beso por parte de Greg.

Greg se dejó llevar por la situación y comienza a besar a Perla de manera apasionada. Poco a poco el beso fue ganando intensidad y las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero. Perla sujetaba a Greg de los lados de su bata, a la cual comenzó a jalar casi como si quisiera quitársela. Greg había notado eso, así que frunció ligeramente sus hombros y observo como la Gem le quitaba su bata y el saco negro que traía puesto debajo de la misma, dándole a entender que ella quería pasar a algo más que solo besos. Él entonces comienza a desabotonar la parte superior del smoking que Perla traía puesto, separándose de los labios de la chica en el proceso. Greg logra abrir todos los botones de la prenda y con la respiración pesada y un sonrojo en su rostro separa de golpe ambos lados de la prenda, encontrándose con el pecho de la Gem, el cual, para su mala suerte, se encontraba cubierto por aquel típico top de color azul claro que traía una estrella en el medio, el cual formaba parte del cuerpo de la Gem.

-Oh, claro. Olvide que eras una Gem. Debajo de tu ropa solo tienes…ropa. Buena broma, Perla. Por un segundo me creí que…- Dijo desanimado Greg, creyendo que todo había sido solo una broma de Perla.

-No, no. Es mi culpa. Yo…lo olvide. Déjame…- Dijo Perla al momento de hacer desaparecer sus ropas típicas, quedando así completamente desnuda dejaba de aquel smoking que no formaba parte de ella. –P-puedes continuar ahora.- Le dijo con vergüenza la Gem, luego de quedar con su torso expuesto.

Greg entonces posa su vista y sus manos sobre los azules pezones de Perla, a los cuales comienza a masajear con cuidado mientras observa las encantadoras reacciones que la Gem sufría con cada uno de sus toques. Al poco tiempo, las carisias se le hacen insuficientes, así que comienza a dirigir sus labios al lugar donde se hallaban los pezones y comienza a lamerlos para luego acabar metiéndolos en su boca y chupándolos, todo mientras sus manos descendían lentamente hacia la entrepierna de Perla, encargándose primero de desabrochar sus pantalones antes de internar sus dedos en el tentador agujero de la chica. Ambos permanecen así por espacio de unos segundos, luego de los cuales Greg retiro sus dedos del interior de la Gem y quedo sorprendido por la cantidad de jugo que esta estaba emanando. Al ver eso, él estira su lengua hasta hacer contacto con la piel de Perla, posándola justo al lado de uno de sus pezones, fue entonces cuando comenzó a desplazarse lentamente con su boca hasta el lugar ubicado entre las piernas de la chica. Greg le quito sus pantalones con cuidado y los dejo caer al piso, dejando al descubierto el tentador y excitado órgano sexual de la Gem. Él lo observo por unos momentos antes de finalmente juntar los labios de su boca con los del coño de la chica, el cual fue presa de la excepcional habilidad bocal del hombre. Greg interno su lengua en aquel húmedo conducto, degustando gratamente de todas los cálidos y dulces fluidos que de él emanaban, luego deslizo el musculo de su boca por los labios exteriores, recorriéndolos de abajo hacia arriba, llegando finalmente hasta el pequeño y erecto clítoris, el cual se volvió la próxima víctima de su ataque. Perla enloquecía con cada uno de los movimientos de lengua de Greg, los cuales demostraban sin duda alguna la excelente habilidad que él afirmo tener mientras realizaban su juego en el bar. Llegado cierto punto, la Gem fue incapaz de contener los propios deseos de su cuerpo, por lo cual levanto su voz para hacerle una petición a su pareja.

-G-Greg…- Comenzó a decir ella, logrando captar de inmediato la atención del hombre que se encontraba devorando habilidosamente su aparato sexual. –Yo…quiero algo más.- Anuncio la Gem.

Greg al principio parecía no entender a qué se refería Perla, pero rápidamente se hizo una idea y se vio obligado a buscar una confirmación de la chica antes de hacer algo.

-¿E-estas segura?- Pregunto nervioso él.

-Si…lo estoy.- Le contesto ella mientras dibujaba una expresión de deseo y suplica en so rostro debido a su impaciencia por continuar.

Greg entonces trago saliva y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Una vez listo, comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones revelando así su pene erecto, el cual desde hacía tiempo no veía la hora de que llegara este momento intimo entre ambos. Fue entonces cuando él se volvió a posicionar sobre la Gem, quedando en esta ocasión cara a cara con la misma, mientras que sus dos órganos sexuales se rosaban ligeramente.

-¿Lista?- Le pregunto él por última vez antes de cruzar finalmente una línea que daría un giro total a su actual relación.

-Sí, Greg…adelante.- Le respondió ella mientras se sujetaba al cuello de su pareja para así recibir un beso que se prolongaría hasta que su unión se hubiera consumado.

Greg por su parte rozo con una de sus manos una de las mejillas de Perla, mientras que con la otra se encargaba de dirigir su polla para que se deslizase finalmente en el interior de la Gem. El momento de la penetración fue sorpresivo y un tanto doloroso para Perla pero Greg se encargó de hacerlo algo más llevadero, ya que se contuvo a si mismo de hacerlo con rudeza, al menos hasta que su pareja se encontrase más acostumbrada. Una vez Perla parecía comenzar a demostrar signos de placer más que de dolor, Greg se tomó la libertad de aumentar el ritmo. Sus estocadas fueron escalando rápidamente tanto en frecuencia como en velocidad, provocando así que la cama se agitase ligeramente con cada una de ellas. Perla desde hacía tiempo estaba recibiendo con gusto cada una de las embestidas del hombre, el cual le daba a descubrir un nuevo universo de placer cada vez que su polla se internaba en las profundidades de su coño. Ella se vio incapaz de evitar que su rostro se cubriera de un notorio tono azul y que sus brazos rodearan el torso de Greg mientras él continuaba sacudiendo con intensidad sus caderas. El gozo de ambos fue creciendo hasta tal punto que sintieron que sus dos cuerpos se habían fundido en uno solo y que el clímax estaba próximo para ambos. Sabiendo eso, Greg sujeto a Perla de las caderas, la alzó en el aire y prosiguió a incorporarse sobre la cama con sus rodillas, quedando parado sobre la misma mientras sujetaba a la Gem con sus manos, a la vez que está última seguía abrazándose a su espada con firmeza. Él la hacía subir y bajar a su gusto, deleitándose con las expresiones faciales que ella hacía cada vez que el miembro viril tocaba una parte sensible en su interior, acercándola más y más a su propio orgasmo. Greg también notaba una gran diferencia luego del cambio de posición, ya que ahora podía sentir como el interior de Perla comenzaba a envolverlo con mayor firmeza que antes, haciendo que le costará seguir el mismo ritmo que había estado llevando hasta el momento, ya que sentía que si lo hacía el coño de la Gem lo haría correrse de inmediato.

-P-Perla…no voy a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo. Estoy...a punto de…- Dijo Greg a sabiendas de que se correría en poco tiempo.

-Yo también, Greg…también estoy muy cerca.- Confesó de igual modo la Gem, completamente ensimismada en sus sensaciones.

-Creo que debería sacar…- Intento decir él al momento de tratar de retirar su pene del interior de Perla, la cual no sólo se lo impidió, sino que se aseguró de aprisionar las caderas de Greg para evitar que se retirara. -¿Perla? ¿Qué tratas de…?- Preguntó él confundido.

-Dentro…quiero que lo hagas dentro…quiero sentirlo dentro de mí justo ahora.- Exclamó la chica, la cual no parecía estar dispuesta a recibir un "No" como respuesta.

-Pero…si lo hago vas a acabar como Ro…- Trato de decir él, pero nuevamente es interrumpido por la Gem.

-Descuida, eso no sucederá. Así que hazlo. ¡Hazlo! ¡HAZLO!- Pidió ella a gritos al momento de darle un último gran apretón para ayudarlo a liberar su semen en su interior.

Al escuchar esas palabras y sentir el fuerte deseo de la chica por ser llenada por su corrida, Greg dejó de resistirse y comenzó a soltar una abundante, caliente y espesa descarga de semen en la parte más profunda del interior de la chica, la cual llegó también a su orgasmo luego de sentir como los primeros chorros se estrellaban en las paredes de su interior. Los dos permanecen en esa misma posición por espacio de varios segundos hasta que finalmente se sintieron lo bastante preparados para separarse uno del otro. Greg retira su pene del interior de la chica y rápidamente procede a recostarla sobre la cama para luego recostarse él mismo al lado de ella, quedando así ambos con la mirada apuntando al techo, con la respiración agitada y cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor.

-Oh, cielos eso fue…fue algo tan…tú sabes.- Dijo Greg mientras aún sentía las secuelas de aquel encuentro.

-Siiiii…lo fue.- Respondió Perla, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Greg.

Luego de eso un silencio incomodó se hizo presente en la habitación, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos se aventuró a romperlo.

-Sabes, siempre creí que tú me culpabas por lo que paso por Rose. Creí que…me odiabas.- Dijo de manera repentina Greg, con cierta melancolía en su voz.

-Eso no fue culpa tuya, Rose eligió hacer eso. Ella te escogió a ti. Solo se me hizo difícil aceptarlo.- Contesto Perla, a la vez que sujetaba la mano de Greg. -Y por supuesto que no te odio…tú eres la única persona que podría llegar a entender como me siento.-

-Hah. Supongo que es cierto lo que dicen…- Comenzó a decir Greg mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Perla. –Lo que pasa en Empire City…siempre termina mejorando tu vida.- Término de decir, citando cierto dicho popular sobre la ciudad de los grandes rascacielos en la que se encontraban en ese momento.

La visión termina entonces mostrándonos a esos dos, mirándose a la cara el uno al otro, tomándose de la mano y dedicándose una sonrisa. Es entonces cuando regresamos al cuarto donde se encontraban Rubí y Zafiro, las cuales mostraban diferentes reacciones luego de acabar de ver dicha visión.

-(Sollozo) Adoro los finales felices como ese.- Dijo la Gem azul mientras limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que se había fugado de su ojo. -¿Qué piensas tú de esto Rubí?- Pregunto luego de voltearse para ver a su compañera.

-¿¡P-por qué…!? ¿¡Por qué cada tanto me haces ver cosas como esta, Zaf!?- Pregunto entre lágrimas Rubí. –Sabes que luego de ver algo así y-yo solo quiero abrazarte fuerte y no soltarte por nada del mundo. ¿¡Por qué me haces eso!?- Le pregunto la Gem a su compañera, a la vez que confirmaba lo que acababa de decir y efectivamente comenzaba a abrazar fuertemente a su pareja de manera cariñosa.

-Jeje, lo siento. Pero hay veces en las que me gusta verte demostrar un poco de cariño.- Se dijo internamente Zafiro mientras que con su mirada daba a entender lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del gesto amoroso que su amaba pareja le estaba demostrando en ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo capítulo del show da inicio, como ya es costumbre Zafiro se aproxima al centro del escenario y es recibida alegremente por el público presente.

-Hola y bienvenidos a una nueva edición. Siempre es un placer verlos y compartir estas historias con ustedes.- Dijo la Gem azul, ejerciendo su labor de presentadora.

-¡Ha! Te aseguro que el "Placer" no es solo tuyo, preciosa.- Grito Rubí desde las butacas, con una picaresca sonrisa adornando su rostro. -¿Por qué no te apresuras un poco y bajas aquí? Me siento particularmente audaz hoy. Sera mejor que te prepares para lo que te espera.- Dijo la Gem con un notorio gesto de impaciencia.

Zafiro se sonrojo ligeramente luego de ese comentario, pero decidió permanecer firme en su papel de anfitriona así que se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-B-bien parece que hoy están muy…ansiosos. Así que los ubicare rápidamente sobre el momento y lugar donde se desarrolla esta historia.- Dijo Zafiro, recuperando gradualmente su calma a medida que hablaba. –La visión tomara lugar luego de que Steven recuperase sus poderes curativos y tratara de ayudar a la madre ciempiés. Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta visión.- Explico Zafiro antes de salir corriendo al lugar donde se hallaba Rubí.

 **Posibilidad 356: El trio monstruoso (Idea sugerida por pirata, Fanfiction)**

Steven y su amiga ciempiés acababan de llegar a la nave donde ella y su tripulación habían llegado a la tierra. Centy, como la había apodado cariñosamente Steven, se hallaba en su forma medio corrupta, por lo cual en un primer momento sus antiguas compañeras no lograron reconocerla, pero luego de que ella emitiera un fuerte grito ambas bajaron de su lugar en el techo con mucha rapidez y emoción. Steven observo con atención la conmovedora reunión de las tres compañeras, hasta que en cierto momento Centy se volteó para verlo fijamente y comenzó a chillar con fuerza, en un intento de pedirle algo al chico.

-¿Qué? L-lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que tratas de decir.- Contesto el muchacho al no ser capaz de adivinar qué es lo que la Gem quería.

Al escuchar eso, Centy decide probar otra forma para poder comunicarse con Steven. La Gem apunta a su Gem, luego apunta a la saliva que caía de su boca, luego apunta a Steven y finalmente estrella la palma de su mano en el medio de la gema de una de sus dos compañeras, lastimándola ligeramente y haciendo que se enojase en el proceso.

-Oh. Tú quieres que… ¿Sane a tus compañeras como hice contigo?- Pregunto Steven al hacerse una idea de que es lo que la Gem quería.

Centy asintió con su cabeza con mucho entusiasmo, dándole la confirmación al chico. Al ver eso, Steven lame su mano hasta dejarla cubierta por una abundante cantidad de saliva.

-Muy bien, déjamelo a mí.- Dijo él mientras hacia una expresión de determinación.

…

Luego de ser sanadas parcialmente por los poderes de Steven, las dos compañeras de Centy adoptaron una forma física similar a la de esta última, con la ligera diferencia de que ambas tenían su cabello blanco mucho más corto que el de su antigua capitana, y que además entre ellas dos se diferenciaban por la posición en la que se encontraba el tirante sobre sus hombros, una teniéndolo a la izquierda y la otra a la derecha.

Con su nueva forma, las tres Gems comienzan a abrazarse con fuerza mientras hablaban entre si y derramaban pequeñas lágrimas de alegría debido a su tan esperada reunión.

-Aww, las tres se ven tan felices juntas.- Pensó el chico mientras observaba la tierna escena ante sus ojos. -Solo véanlas. Ellas se ven tan…- Comenzó a pensar Steven al percatarse de cierto cambio en el que hasta ese momento había sido un cariñoso abrazo entre compañeras.

Ante sus ojos, las tres Gems comenzaron a frotarse entre sí de manera erótica, deslizando sus manos por debajo de las ropas de la otra para así juguetear con el coño o los pezones que yacían cubiertos por dichas prendas.

-Oh. Mmm…creo que ellas no solo eran compañeras-compañeras, sino compañeras-"especiales".- Dedujo el chico luego notar la relación que ellas tres parecían haber compartido en el pasado. –O-ok, eso está bien para mí. S-supongo que solo me iré despacio y…les daré un poco de privacidad.- Dijo Steven mientras que las dos compañeras de Centy se las arreglaron para colocar a su antigua capitán en el piso y la ayudaban a despojarse de la ropa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Steven comenzó a alejarse de manera sigilosa hacia la salida, mientras que detrás de él una de las subordinadas de Centy se posiciono entre las piernas de su capitana, las cuales abrió ampliamente hasta finalmente encontrarse con un húmedo y babeante agujero, al cual no tardo en atender con su lengua. Por otro lado, la otra compañera de Centy se aseguró de que esta última dirigiera sus manos a la zona de sus pechos para que así pudiera jugar con ellos, presionándolos y pellizcándolos en un principio, hasta acabar por morder con saña uno de ellos con los afilados dientes de su boca como ella acostumbraba hacer hace varios siglos atrás. Centy se ve abrumada por la inmensa ola de placenteras sensaciones con la que sus amigas la deleitaban, tanto así que acabo soltado un intenso y fuerte grito de gozo al momento de haber alcanzado su clímax, cubriendo de jugo a la ciempiés que se halla frente a la entrada de su coño. El alarido de Centy fue tan estridente que Steven acabo por voltear la cabeza de manera instintiva, en el preciso momento en el que un pedazo de liana se había enredado entre sus pies haciendo que cayera de lleno al piso y llamase la atención del grupo de Gems.

-Ow. Que buen golpe me di. Eso me pasa por tratar de espiar a esas…. ¿Tres?- Pensó el muchacho tras reponerse del golpe y sentarse en el suelo mientras frotaba ligeramente su rodilla lastimada. Luego de subir la mirada, se da cuenta que las tres Gem se encontraban ahora rodeándolo y centrando su completa atención en él mirándolo con una expresión pervertida en su rostro. –Oh cielos.- Pensó Steven al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle.

…

Luego de haber desnudado al chico, tanto Centy como sus dos compañeras comenzaron a tomar por turnos al muchacho. La primera de todas fue Centy, la cual monto al chico desde la posición en la que se encontraba luego de su caída. Ella movía sus caderas de manera enérgica y veloz mientras sentía el gran tamaño del miembro viril del chico y disfrutaba de las expresiones de satisfacción que este último hacía.

-Ah. C-Centy, esto se siente muy bien. Eres muy…¡Apretada! Pero de alguna forma mi polla se desliza sin problemas dentro de ti.- Comento el muchacho mientras gozaba de la cálida presión que ejercía el agujero de su monstruosa amiga.

Al escuchar eso Centy trata de darle una pequeña explicación al chico, ella recoge con sus dedos un poco de los jugos que se secretaba su coño y comienza a frotar con él dos de sus dedos, demostrando el efectivo lubricante que resultaba ser **(NOTA: Esto debido a que se trataba de una característica propia de la clase de Gem de Centy, la cual es capaz de producir líquidos especial en su cuerpo)** , todo mientras emitía los inentendibles graznidos que le servían como su voz, a la vez que seguía montando alegremente al chico.

-Ya veo, así que es algo común en las Gems como tú. Eso es interesante.- Respondió Steven luego de descifrar de lo que trataba de decir su amiga. Centy se alegró de que el chico la comprendiera, así que como recompensa decidió aumentar la velocidad de sus subidas y bajadas, con el fin de hacerlo correr. -¡Ah! ¡C-Centy! ¡Vas muy rápido! ¡M-me corro!- Exclamo al momento de soltar una abundante descarga dentro del coño de su amiga, la cual disfruto al ser llenada por aquel cálido liquido blancuzco.

…

Luego de Centy, una de sus compañeras tuvo su momento con el chico mitad Gem. Esta vez, era la Gem verde la que se encontraba sobre el suelo parada en cuatro patas, mientras Steven se encontraba detrás suyo follandosela a su gusto.

-Oh ¡Cielos! ¡Ustedes son realmente increíbles!- Exclamo el muchacho mientras realizaba su mete y saca desde la parte trasera se la chica mientras ella se encontraba en el suelo emitiendo fuertes sonidos que indicaban su satisfacción. –¿Eso fue…un cumplido, tal vez?- Pregunto él, quien recibió una respuesta inmediata de aprobación por parte de su compañera. –Jeje, bueno gracias. Me alegra saber que se están divirtiendo conmigo. Yo también la estoy pasando muy bien con ustedes.- Dijo sonriente Steven antes de subir el ritmo de sus estocadas para posteriormente acabar por correrse en el interior de la Gem.

…

En su tercera ronda, Steven y la Gem faltante se encontraban follando de pie, él con ambos pies en la tierra y con la cabeza hundida en los pechos de su compañera, mientras que esta última se encontraba sosteniendo en el aire una de sus propias piernas, mientras que con su mano sujetaba la cabeza del chico en un intento de hacerle saber que quería él jugara con sus atributos.

-Hacer esto de pie es un poco complicado, pero puedo ver que a ti te gusta de esta forma.- Dijo él mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para follarse a la chica desde la peculiar posición. La Gem hace un gesto de afirmación ante el comentario de Steven, y nuevamente presiona deliberadamente la cabeza del chico contra sus pechos. –Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí que es lo que quieres.- Le contesto Steven al momento de meter en su boca uno de los pezones de la Gem, al cual empezó a lamer y chupar. La chica ante eso se comienza a aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo del chico, abrazándolo con su pierna suspendida y con sus dos brazos mientras este último continuaba atendiéndola. Faltando poco para correrse, Steven aumenta la velocidad de sus penetraciones y comienza a jugar con el otro pecho usando su mano, mientras se dedicaba a morder ligeramente el que se encontraba en su boca. Finalmente él se corre dentro de ella y la llena con su semen.

…

Llegado cierto punto, tanto Steven como el trio se encontraban consumidos por la lujuria, por lo cual decidieron olvidarse de los turnos y limitarse a disfrutar el uno del otro.

Lo primero que hicieron fue hacerlo con el chico tirado en el suelo, follándose a una de ellas mientras otra dejaba su coño a merced de este y la última de las tres sostenía y guiaba a su entrepierna una de las manos del muchacho para que este explorase su interior con sus dedos o frotara su clítoris.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue que una de ellas dejara que Steven se la follase en la posición de misionero, mientras las otras dos se colocaban una encima de la otra ofreciéndole su retaguardia al chico, el cual manoseaba a la que se encontraba en medio de las tres mientras lamia a la de que coronaba la torre, todo mientras la de debajo de todo manoseaba los pechos de la del medio.

Ya para finalizar, Steven se masturba de pie en frente de las tres Gems, mientras estas se encontraban de rodillas ofreciéndole un espectáculo lésbico triple, en el cual se besaban y se metían mano la una a la otra. Steven finalmente se corre sobre el rostro de las tres de Gems, las cuales se tragaron gustosas su cálido y blancuzco semen.

…

Al terminar, Centy guía a sus amigas para que tarareen con ella una versión modificada de la canción de Chaaaaps la cual daba a entender que decía algo así, "Yo te quiero, ella te quiere, nosotras te queremos a ti, Steven."

…

Con ello la visión termina y volvemos a centrar nuestra atención en el lugar donde se desarrollaba el show de visiones favorito de Rubí y Zafiro. Para así escuchar el comentario de cierre de la encantadora anfitriona.

-Esperamos que…¡Ah! Hayan d-disfrutado de…¡Ah! ¡Por mis estrellas! D-de la historia de hoy. Los veremos la p-próxima…¡Próxima vez aquí en el show! Haa…¡Hasta la próxima!- se despidió Zafiro con suma dificultad y entre varios gemidos, ya que en ese momento ella se encontraba siendo sometida completamente por Rubí, la cual la había se encontraba ejerciendo el rol de la activa o dominante en la posición de tijeras, en la cual ambas intimidades de las Gems se rosaban la una con la otra.

-¡Hablas demasiado sobre el futuro! ¡Mejor concéntrate en lo que estamos haciendo aquí y ahora!- Dijo Rubí mientras continuaba frotando su intimidad con la de su amada compañera mientras sujetaba firmemente una de sus piernas para así tener absoluto control de ese posición.

-D-de acuerdo, cariño.- Le respondió Zafiro, siendo incapaz de resistirse al placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

FIN

 **Pues bien, aquí terminaría la 5da edición de estos relatos, si les gusto no olviden dejarme sus opiniones o ideas en la sección de comentarios. Lean mis demás historias, ya que son todas de esta misma índole. Y no olviden añadirme a su lista de autores favoritos para enterarse cuando publique mi próximo relato. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

Un nuevo capítulo del programa da inicio y como ya es acostumbrado, Zafiro se coloca enfrente de la pantalla principal para hacer una pequeña introducción antes de iniciar la proyección de la historia. En esta ocasión la Gem azul no sube sola, ya que detrás de ella la viene siguiendo una sonrojada Rubí, la cual traía un tierno vestido de tono rojizo que había sido elegido por la misma Zafiro para el programa.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos sean todos. Hoy como siempre les traemos una interesante historia para su disfrute. Pero haciendo a un lado eso, imagino que habrán notado a la encantadora chica junto a mí, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Zafiro mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar a Rubí como el centro de atención. –Ella será mi asistente de ahora en adelante, así que por favor recibámosla con un fuerte aplauso.- Término de decir Zafiro al momento de comenzar a aplaudir, siendo acompañada luego por un gran número de palmadas que provenían de una grabadora que la Gem azul traía consigo.

-Zaf…esto es un poco…vergonzoso.- Dijo con pena la Gem roja mientras aún era iluminada con intensidad por el reflector del escenario y sentía como si estuviese siendo vista por un gran número de personas.

-Oh. No te pongas así, querida. Por ahora solo trata de dar la introducción a la visión de hoy. Luego de eso te enseñare un truco para acabar con ese pánico escénico.- Le dijo Zafiro con una amplia sonrisa picaresca en su rostro.

-O-ok. Mmm, veamos…la visión de hoy se ubicaría durante ese tiempo en el que Steven comenzaba a desarrollar sus poderes oníricos **(Habilidades dentro de los sueños)** , aquí veremos como él termina dentro de uno de los sueños de una de sus amigas. ¿A-así está bien, Zaf?- Pregunto Rubí una vez acabada su pequeña introducción.

-Perfecta, ahora solo hazte a un lado y deja al público ver bien la pantalla.- Le respondió Zafiro, haciéndole notar a la Gem roja que se había olvidado de quitarse de en medio.

-Oh, claro. Lo siento. Ehm, disfruten.- Fue lo último que comento Rubí antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia mientras sostenía las puntas de su vestido, para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar libre la pantalla.

 **Posibilidad 352: El servicio de entrega especial de Kiki (Idea sugerida por Astaroth The Killer, Fanfiction)**

En Beach City ya era muy tarde en la noche y a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad todo mundo estaba dormido, incluyendo a nuestro querido chico mitad Gem, el cual estaba teniendo un sueño bastante peculiar luego de haber tenido una abundante cena con pizza un par de horas antes. En aquel sueño, el chico se encontraba oficiando una ceremonia y se encontraba en pleno altar justo en medio de la feliz pareja que acaba de expresar sus votos.

-Y ahora los declaro Hoppy y Hopper. Ya pueden besarse.- Fue lo que dijo el chico mientras observaba encantado a la pareja sellar su unión con un beso.

Los recién casados se trataban de Hoppy y Hopper, dos personajes que el chico había creado en su imaginación aquella vez que intento adivinar qué es lo que Garnet había estado haciendo. Hoppy llevaba un smoking mientras que Hopper un pequeño vestido con un velo en su cabeza. Las demás personas que asistieron a la boda de aquellos dos consistían de un hombre zorro, Ringo y la propia Garnet **(Todos ellos protagonistas del capítulo "El Universo de Garnet")**.

Luego del beso, Hopper arrojo su ramo al público y el mismo aterrizo en el regazo de Garnet, la cual sonrió ligeramente mientras era felicitada por los demás miembros del público con una palmada en la espalda.

-Muy bien, ahora vayamos a la recepción. Todo mundo síganos.- Exclamo Hoppy mientras sujetaba de la mano a su pareja. Ambos entonces dieron un fuerte salta hacia arriba y desaparecieron luego de atravesar una nube, siendo seguidos casi de inmediato por los otros invitados a la ceremonia, los cuales dejaron atrás a Steven.

-¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme!- Exclamo el chico luego de notar que se había quedado solo. Él entonces flexiona ligeramente sus rodillas y dio un gran salto para seguir al resto. El chico atraviesa la misma nube que los otros con su cabeza y llega entonces a lo que parece ser la sala de estar casa de Cebolla.

-Hola Steven. ¿Cómo estás?- Lo saludaron Crema Agría y Buck, los estaban solos en la sala y no parecían sorprendidos de ver la cabeza del chico salir del piso de la misma.

-Oh, hola chicos. ¿De casualidad no vieron a un conejo, una rana, un zorro o a Garnet pasar por aquí?- Pregunto el chico, esperando saber el paradero de sus compañeros.

-No, lo siento.- Le contesto Buck.

-Oye Steven, ¿Quieres quedarte? Ordenamos una pizza y ya debe de estar por llegar.- Lo invito Crema Agría.

-Mmm no lo sé. No quisiera llegar tarde a la recepción ni arruinar mi apetito.- Respondió el chico.

-Vamos solo será una porción, cosa de un minuto. Luego puedes irte si quieres.- Le insistió Crema Agría.

-Ok, creo que una porción no hará daño.- Respondió finalmente el chico al momento de pasar el resto de su cuerpo por el agujero que hizo en el piso y sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala. -¿Y en cuanto creen que llegu…?- Intento preguntar él, pero es sorprendido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

-Creo que ya llego. Iré a abrir.- Dijo Crema Agría al momento de dirigirse a la puerta. Él vuelve casi de inmediato acompañado por Kiki, la cual era la encargada de hacer las entregas ese día.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- Pregunto la chica, la cual llevaba puesto un conjunto compuesto por un apretado short de licra y un sostén deportivo de color rosa. –Fiu, estoy exhausta. Afuera hace un calor insoportable. Me alegro de que esta sea mi última entrega del día.- Dijo la chica mientras se secaba un poco del sudor que tenía en su frente.

-Te ves terrible. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí un minuto y refrescarte un poco?- Le pregunto Buck.

-Me encantaría. Si no les molesta, claro.- Le respondió la chica.

-No es ninguna molestia. Steven ¿Puedes traer una soda de la cocina para Kiki?- Le pregunto Crema Agría al chico, el cual ya estaba a punto de tomar una porción de pizza.

-Está bien, ahora voy.- Respondió él al momento de ir a la cocina de la casa mientras oía la conversación de los tres tras de sí.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo van a pagar hoy?- Fue lo que Kiki pregunto mientras el chico recogía cuatro sodas del refrigerador de la casa y se disponía a volver con ellas a la sala.

-Ok, aquí traje una…para…todos…- Dijo el chico de forma entrecortada mientras observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

En su corto viaje de ida y vuelta, los dos chicos que están junto a él en la casa habían comenzado a manosear a la chica que acaba de entregarles la comida. Kiki se encontraba con su sostén levantado de uno de los lados y con sus short ligeramente bajos, exponiendo parte del triángulo de su entrepierna. Detrás de ella, Buck se encontraba besándole el cuello y frotando el seno que la chica tenía expuesto con su mano, mientras que Crema Agría la besaba apasionadamente con su lengua, entrelazándola con la de la chica e intercambiando saliva.

-¿¡Pero qué sucede aquí!?- Pregunto extrañado el chico.

-Oh Steven, ya volviste. Estábamos pagándole a Kiki por las pizzas. ¿Quieres ayudar?- Le explico Buck mientras seguía frotándole los senos a la chica.

-¿¡Pagando por las pizzas!? ¿¡Y Kiki está de acuerdo con esto!?- Pregunto muy sobre exaltado Steven.

-Claro que sí. Mira nada más lo feliz que esta. Ella prefiere que le paguemos de esta forma más que con dinero.- Le respondió a Steven mientras este último observaba como tanto Crema Agría como Kiki no solo había aumentado la intensidad de su beso, sino que también habían empezado a juguetear con el órgano sexual del otro. Kiki abriéndole la cremallera a Crema Agría para así masturbar su polla, y Crema Agría introduciendo su dedo medio y anular en el humedecido coño de la chica.

-Únete a la fiesta, Steven.- Lo invito Crema Agría luego de separarse de la boca de Kiki para respirar.

-No lo sé…- Contesto el chico de forma dudosa mientras cubría con sus manos la visible erección que se estaba formando debajo de sus pantalones.

-No seas tímido. Ven y diviértete.- Le insistió la chica. –Si no te apresuras los chicos van a comenzar sin… ¡Ahhh! ¡Buck, espera! ¡Aún estaba tratando de convencerlo! ¡Es la primera vez que él está en uno de mis sueños húmedos!- Exclamo la chica luego de sentir como Buck había comenzado a frotar el tallo de su polla con los labios inferiores de la chica, moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante a modo de preparación para lo que seguía.

-¿E-ella dijo que este era uno de "SUS" sueños? ¿Estoy en los sueños de Kiki?- Fue una pregunta fugaz que el mismo se hizo mientras seguía el desarrollo de la escena.

-Estoy seguro que él se unirá a nosotros más tarde. Empecemos de una vez.- Le respondió Buck mientras deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de Kiki y seguía frotando la intimidad de la chica cada vez con mayor rapidez, haciendo que la punta de su polla fuese distinguible a través de los shorts de licra.

-Jujuju, siempre eres tan impaciente, ¿Verdad?- Se limitó a contestar la chica antes de que los tres empezaran su diversión en trio.

…

Lo primero que hicieron fue dejar que la chica saboreara sus pollas. Ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, los shorts a la altura de sus rodillas, con su entrepierna cubierta de una ligera capa de fluidos y con su sostén deportivo completamente levantado para exhibir sus dos voluptuosos pechos. Los dos chicos por su parte se encontraban frente a ella, desnudos completamente, y se limitaban a observar como ella gustosamente mamaba y masturbaba por turnos a cada uno de ellos hasta hacerlos acabar, uno dentro de su boca y otro sobre sus pechos.

…

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue recostarse uno en el suelo boca arriba, dejando su polla al alcance de la chica para que ella la colocase entre sus pechos y la frotara de manera enérgica de arriba abajo. Mientras que el otro chico se disponía a colocar su miembro entre las dos firmes y bien torneadas nalgas de Kiki, a las cuales sujetaba de lado a lado para hacer presión y realizar con ellas un Ass-Job.

-Jujuju, espero que disfruten de esto. Mantener esta figura cuesta trabajo. No por nada trato de salir a correr todos los días.- Dijo ella, orgullosa de la figura esbelta y semi-musculosa que había logrado producto de su ejercicio diario.

Ambos chicos volvieron a correrse, esta vez cubriendo con su semen el rostro y la espalda de la chica, la cual hizo una expresión pervertida mientras estiraba su lengua para degustar el semen y decía.

-Mmm, muy bien. Basta de calentamiento. Pasemos a evento principal.-

…

Luego de decir eso, los tres comenzaron a follar. En esta ocasión, Crema Agría se hallaba boca arriba en el suelo, con su polla dentro de Kiki, frotando sus pechos con ambas manos, todo mientras la chica era sujetada de la cabeza por Buck, el cual forzaba su polla por la garganta de para hacerla tragar la mayor cantidad posible de la misma.

Esta última escena fue más de lo que Steven pudo soportar ver, por lo cual decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. El chico se desvistió completamente mientras los tres estaban distraídos y lentamente y con algo de vergüenza comenzó a acercase hacia ellos.

-Hey K-Kiki… ¿T…tendrás lugar para…uno más?- Pregunto Steven una vez estuvo frente a frente con la chica, la cual poso su mirada en el encantadoramente rosado, grande y grueso pene del chico.

La chica solo sonrió al momento de sujetar con su mano el miembro de Steven y acercar la punta del mismo a uno de los pezones de sus pechos, al cual frotaba con la rosada cabeza del pene mientras masturbaba el tallo con su mano. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que la chica fue cubierta tanto por dentro como por fuera por sus compañeros de orgia, pero lejos de sentirse satisfecha se limitó a decir.

-Jujuju, ahora empieza la verdadera diversión.-

…

En la siguiente posición que tomaron, Crema Agría se encontraba debajo de Kiki, esta vez penetrando su trasero mientras Steven ocupaba su coño y Buck recibía un Tit-Fuck acompañado de una mamaba en la cabeza de su polla.

…

Luego se follaron a la chica mientras esta estaba en cuatro patas, con Steven detrás follándose su trasero, con Buck en su coño y con Crema Agría al frente utilizando su garganta.

…

Ya como acto de cierre, los tres chicos apuntaban con sus pollas al rostro de la chica, mientras ella sujetaba a los dos de los lados de tal forma que quedaran prácticamente pegados a la polla del medio. Ella entonces comenzó a deslizar su lengua de lado a lado entre cada una de las pollas, limpiándoles los restos de semen y fluido que las cubrían, jugando con su uretra y dándole ligeros besos con sus labios hasta que finalmente los tres chicos acaban en su rostro bañándolo de una mascarilla de jugo masculino.

…

Fuera del mundo de los sueños, Kiki se encontraba felizmente recostada boca arriba, con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, con sus dos piernas abiertas, con una ligera marca de humedad en medio de las bragas que traía como única cobertura en su parte inferior y con sus pezones visiblemente levantados y remarcándose sobre el diminuto top que usaba para dormir, el cual le llegaba a poco menos de la mitad del torso.

Steven por su parte estaba levantando una pequeña tienda de campaña usando su polla y las sabanas de su cama, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de León, el cual parecía estar tanteando dicha anomalía con una de sus patas debido a la curiosidad **(No es algo sexual, pero quienes tengan gatos sabrá de lo que hablo :v)**.

…

Esas últimas escenas dan un cierre a la visión y nos llevan de regreso al estudio, en el cual Zafiro estaba ayudando a Rubí a superar su pánico escénico.

-N-no creo que esto esté funcionando, Zaf.- Dijo Rubí desde arriba del escenario mientras se sonrojaba y tenía la mirada fija en una determina butaca en el público.

-Confía en mí, Rubí. Todo mundo dice que es más fácil lidiar con el público mientras los imaginas en ropa interior. Así que hasta que se te quite el pánico yo seré tu público y te veré actuar estando semi-desnuda para así calmarte.- Le respondió Zafiro desde los asientos para el público.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Zaf. Pero dime algo… ¿Realmente es necesario que uses "ESE" conjunto en particular?- Pregunto Rubí mientras tenía los ojos clavados en la lencería de Zafiro, un conjunto de tonalidad celeste claro, el cual tenía agujeros en forma de corazón en las zonas intimas del cuerpo como los pezones o el coño y poseía unas ligas que sostenían unas delicadas y encantadoras pantimedias. –¡Eso es casi como verte desnuda! Lo cual no es muy tranquilizador que digamos.-

-¿Entonces dices que debería quitármelo, pequeña traviesa?- Pregunto Zafiro de manera juguetona.

-N-no por favor.- Respondió Rubí completamente roja y con una ligera llama coronando su cabeza debido al calor corporal.

-Muy bien, entonces repite tu línea desde el comienzo.- Le pidió Zafiro.

-H-hasta la próxima a todos. No olviden sinto…sintonizarnos la siguiente vez. Y gracias por su…su… ¡Ugh! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Ven con Rubí, preciosa!- Grito la Gem roja al momento de interrumpir su saludo de despedida, rasgar su ropa en dos y salta de frente hacia donde se hallaba Zafiro, la cual la espero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

FIN

 **Y así termina otra edición de esta saga de Fics, no olviden dejar sus sugerencias o ideas para futuras historias, yo estaré más que feliz de leerlas y ver si alguna de ellas me inspira :3. Comenten además cuantos notaron la referencia al capítulo "Reunidas" dentro del capítulo de hoy. Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Un cambio notable es visible en el cuarto que, a estas alturas, ya estamos acostumbrados a ver en este programa. En la edición de hoy tanto en las paredes como en el piso predominaban los colores purpura oscuro y negro, indicando que en aquel momento Sugilite se encontraba formada. Esto era fácilmente comprobable también debido al hecho de que en la sección del público se encontraba ubicada nuestra querida Amatista, la cual disfrutaba de un bocadillo de palomitas mientras observaba atentamente el monologo de inicio de Rubí y Zafiro.

-Hola a todos.- Exclamo Zafiro, iniciando con ello una presentación conjunta y por turnos que ella y Rubí habían ensayado con anticipación.

-Yo soy Rubí…- Prosiguió la Gem roja mientras sostenía la mano de su pareja y levantaba en alto su puño izquierdo.

-Y yo soy Zafiro.- Dijo a continuación la Gem azul, mientras se aferraba a la mano de Rubí y saludaba a las taquillas con su mano derecha.

-Sean bienvenidos a…¡Universo de Posibilidades!- Exclamaron las dos al unísono al momento que todos los reflectores del cuarto se iluminaban y apuntaban hacia ellas.

-El único show donde puedes ver a tus amigos y conocidos como nunca antes pensaron verlos.- Continuo entonces Zafiro.

-Y donde las posibilidades se equiparan con la imaginación de nuestro querido público.- Siguió entonces Rubí.

-Un lugar…¡Donde las fantasías de todos se hacen realidad!- Volvieron a decir entre las dos, esta vez separándose ligeramente, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y extendiendo ambos brazos hacia arriba mientras un par de reflectores dejaban de enfocarlas y se dirigían a la pantalla central.

Luego de aquello, la habitación se vio perturbada por los festejos de Amatista, la cual aplaudió y dio varios silbidos una vez acabada la presentación de las dos Gems.

-¡Wooo! ¡Eso es, chicas! ¡Que empiece la acción! ¡Volvámonos locas!- Vitoreo ella, entre otras tantas cosas mientras aún tenía la boca llena de palomitas.

-Agradecemos su emoción. Tal parece que el público está muy animado hoy, ¿Verdad, Rubí?- Le pregunto Zafiro a la Gem roja a su lado, la cual asintió en señal de aprobación. –Pues bien, creo que entonces lo mejor será no hacerlos esperar demasiado. Solo ubiquémosla un poco y comencemos de una vez.- Dijo la Gem azul, poco antes de empezar a relatar en que momento y lugar hubiese tenido lugar la visión que estamos a punto de ver. –El momento es luego de que falláramos una misión debido a cierto **(Toser)** incidente imprevisto **(Toser)**.- Explico ella, tratando de que no sonara como si dicho incidente hubiese sido culpa de Amatista, aunque así hubiera sido el caso. –Y el lugar donde se desarrollaría sería en una vieja y abandonada fabrica en las afueras de la ciudad. En donde tú…- Quiso seguir relatando Zafiro, pero es interrumpida por Rubí, la cual estaba impaciente por empezar y terminar rápido con esta edición.

-Creo que eso es suficiente, Zaf. Recuerda que no es conveniente tener a Amatista por mucho tiempo con nosotras. Sabes que Sugilite nos es precisamente nuestra fusión más…estable.- Dijo ella, haciendo referencia a los problemas que podría traer el permanecer como Sugilite por mucho tiempo.

-Oh, cierto. ¡Empecemos!- Exclamo ella antes de apartarse del escenario junto con Rubí.

 **Posibilidad 117: Purple Pussy (Idea sugerida por pirata, Fanfiction)**

Nos encontramos en la fábrica que Zafiro había mencionado antes, lugar al cual se dirigía una figura encapuchada que se deslizaba sigilosamente por la oscuridad de la noche para así evitar ser vista por alguno de sus conocidos. Esa misma figura, de silueta pequeña y algo robusta, pareció haber crecido un par de centímetros y cambiado su apariencia por una más sexy, de caderas las anchas, cintura más pequeña y pechos más voluminosos. Una vez terminada su transformación, esa misma figura toco a la puerta y espero a ser atendida. Una pequeña rendija se abrió en lo alto de la puerta para que un par de ojos comprobara quien había venido.

-Por fin llegas, gatita. Por poco pensamos que nos habías cancelado lo de esta noche.- Dijo el sujeto tras la puerta luego de posar su vista en la sexy mujer de piel morada que acababa de llegar.

Dicha mujer no nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Amatista, la cual en sus ratos libres salía de la casa, adoptaba un alter-ego e iba a ese lugar a liberar tensión. El nombre de su otra personalidad era ***Purple Pussy** , una bella mujer con un físico de ensueño, con un rostro delgado y encantador a la vista y con un larga melena blanca que era coronada siempre por un simpático juego de orejas de gato que parecían ser parte de su propia cabeza, y por las cuales se había ganado su apodo en este medio.

-Pasa. Los chicos están ansiosos por empezar.- Dijo el hombre tras la puerta, el cual no era otro más que el propio señor Smile, el cual era el organizador de este espectáculo. –Veo que trajiste tu bolsa. ¿No tuviste problemas para conseguir los trajes que el público pidió?- Pregunto él, centrando su vista en el bolso que la chica traía consigo.

-Te dije que yo me encargaría, ¿O no?- Se limitó a contestarle ella con mucha confianza.

-Siempre lo haces, gatita. Excelente. Ve a cambiarte. Yo informare a todos de tu llegada.- Dijo él al momento de guiarla hasta su improvisado vestidor dentro del lugar.

Una vez ella estuvo sola en su vestidor, Amatista volvió a adoptar su forma original y comenzó a buscar algo dentro del bolso que había traído. Del mismo saca un enorme emparedado, el cual parecía ser el principal responsable de darle a su equipaje la apariencia de llevar algo dentro de él.

-Heh. ¿Quién necesita comprar o hacer trajes de personajes animados cuando es una Gem como yo? Me tomare mi tiempo aquí dentro y luego saldré a escena como el personaje que solicitaron.- Pensó ella mientras masticaba el enorme refrigerio que trajo consigo. –¿El cual era…?- Se preguntó internamente mientras observaba una foto que el señor Smile le había dado como referencia la última vez que se vieron.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos ya todo el escenario y los involucrados estaban listos y en posición, por lo cual solo faltaba la señal para darle inicio a todo.

-Muy bien, gente. Tenemos que darles a todos un gran espectáculo hoy. Recuerden ignorar a la cámara y parecer lo más naturales posibles ¿De acuerdo? Y… ¡Acción!- Dijo el señor Smile, el cual estaba sentado en la silla de director, ya que él era el responsable de producir y dirigir una serie famosa de videos xxx que se distribuían en internet. Videos donde su mayor estrella era Purple Pussy, la cual tendría una sesión Cosplay basada en una serie de animación que el público le recomendó realizar.

La serie en cuestión se trataba de OK K.O. Let's be Heroes!, y como primer escena de la noche nuestra querida estrella interpretaría el papel de Carol, la madre del protagonista e interés amoroso del personaje que estaba interpretando su compañero, el señor Gar. Ambos se encontraban en un escenario que emulaba la apariencia de la oficina del señor Gar, la cual contaba con varias pantallas y un escritorio, en el cual se destacaba una foto de Carol en sus días de juventud y época de heroína profesional.

-C-Carol…no sé si deberíamos hacer esto aquí.- Dijo Gar mientras se encontraba sentado en su silla y tenía a Carol de rodillas frente a él dándole una voraz y pervertida mamada. –Aún estamos en horario labor. ¡T-tú hijo está aquí en la tienda! ¿¡Que haremos si él nos…!?- Intento preguntar él mientras volteaba de manera nerviosa a los monitores para comprobar que K.O. no se acercara a la puerta de su oficina.

-Eugene, Eugene, Eugene tú siempre eres tan cuidadoso. Tienes que entender que hay veces que es mejor dejarse llevar y divertirse un poco.- Le dijo Carol, interrumpiéndolo y quitándose su conjunto deportivo. –¿Que dices si, en lugar de vigilar esas pantalla asustado, mejor fijas la vista en la sexy mamá que tienes que tienes ante ti?- Le pregunto ella al momento de sentarse sobre su regazo, con su trasero apoyado encima de su polla, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con un rostro seductor que lo invitaba a besarla, a la vez que jalaba juguetonamente hacia abajo la corbata que él traía sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Carol…- Se limitó a decir Gar al momento de ceder ante la seductora escena realizada por la mujer, la cual le hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones y dejarse llevar. Ambos se besaron en esa posición y dieron entonces rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Gar coloco a la chica sobre el mismo, la recostó boca arriba y se abalanzo encima de ella, follándola vigorosamente mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios.

…

O siguiente que hicieron fue hacerlo de pie. En esta nueva pose, Carol se encontraba con la parte delantera de su cuerpo mirando hacia un costado, con un pie sobre el suelo mientras que su otra pierna se encontraba puesta sobre el hombro de Gar, mientras este último sujetaba la misma para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

-Habrán pasado los años…pero sigo siendo tan flexible como siempre ¿No crees, Eugene?- Le pregunto ella entre pequeños jadeos a Gar, el cual se encontraba ensimismado, disfrutando aquella agradable sensación.

-S-sí. Es asombroso.- Respondido él, sin bajar la velocidad con la cual movía sus caderas.

…

Como última escena, Gar se encontraba en el suelo, con sus manos sobre los glúteos de Carol mientras esta última lo montaba habilidosamente, sacudiendo sus caderas, a veces de arriba abajo y otras veces de lado a lado, para hacer que la polla la penetre en diferente ángulos y se frote con distintas zonas de su coño.

-¡C-Carol! ¡Estas siendo muy agresiva! ¡Si sigues así voy…!- Exclamo Gar, el cual luchaba por contener su orgasmo.

-¡Esta bien, grandulón! ¡Deja salir todo! ¡Dáselo a mamá!- Le respondió ella mientras subía el ritmo de sus movimientos de cadera y se frotaba sus pechos y pezones con las manos.

Ambos llegaron entonces al orgasmo, el cual Gar soltó en el interior de la chica y visiblemente comenzó a escurrirse por la abundante cantidad de semen.

-Y… ¡Corten! ¡Magnifica escena la de ustedes dos!- Dijo el señor Smile al momento de colocarse frente a sus dos protagonistas.

-Sí, nada mal, novato.- Comento Amatista volviendo a usar su voz regular, dejando de lado su interpretación de Carol, aunque aun conservando la apariencia de esta última.

-Jeje, bueno muchas gracias. Me alegro haber terminado, esta cosa pica más de lo que creen.- Le contesto el chico que había hecho el papel de Gar, mientras se quitaba el bigote postizo que llevaba puesto.

-Buen debut muchacho, puedes ir a las duchas si quieres.- Le dijo el señor Smile al muchacho, el cual rápidamente siguió dicho consejo y se retiró. -¿Qué me dices tú, gatita? ¿Crees poder con un par de escenas más?- Pregunto esta vez dirigiéndose a Amatista.

-Dame 5 minutos en el vestidor y estaré lista para lo que sea.- Le respondió ella.

-Es por eso que tú eres mi mejor estrella. Les diré a los demás que se preparen entonces.-

…

En esta ocasión, Amatista adopto la forma de Wilhamena, la madre Enid. La cual era una sexy vampiresa de piel morena con labios y ojos pintados, cejas delineadas, cabello largo de color azul oscuro, caderas anchas y unos pechos despampanes. Ella se encontraba rodeada de varios chicos, a los cuales atendía usando sus manos, lengua y pechos mientras otros dos se masturbaban frente a ella.

-Vamos chicos. No me obliguen a chupársela.- Dijo ella.

-Espera. ¿Te refieres a nuestra sangre o a nuestro…?- Pregunto uno de los tantos chicos a su alrededor.

-Depende. Si me dan suficiente de uno, no tendré que sacarles el otro a la fuerza.- Contesto de manera risueña mientras parecía esforzarse en extraer la mayor cantidad de semen posible.

Finalmente todos los chicos se corren en su rostro y pechos, bañándolos con una mascarilla blanca muy espesa y viscosa.

-Mmm. Se salvaron…por esta vez, jeje.- Dijo mientras se relamía un poco del semen alrededor de su boca.

…

La siguiente forma que tomo Amatista fue la de Drupe, un personaje menor de la serie. Ella era una fresa con aspecto humanoide con un excelente juego de piernas y un gran trasero redondo que solo rivalizaba con el de la propia Enid. Con dicha apariencia, ella estaba siendo sodomizada por uno de los muchachos, el cual la tenía de rodillas, con la cara mirando al suelo y con sus muñecas siendo sujetadas, mientras él chocaba sus caderas contra las mullidas y suaves nalgas de la chica.

-Esto te encanta ¿No es así, fresita?- Le pregunto aquel chico mientras continuaba arremetiendo contra ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Me encanta! ¡Ah! ¡No te detengas!- Le grito ella entre jadeos de placer por estar siendo follada por su puerta trasera.

-Muy bien. Pero sabes, creo que deberías darle a todos una mejor vista de tu cara justo ahora.-Dijo él al momento de soltar una de las muñecas y alcanzar el tallo que sobresalía de la cabeza de la chica para así jalarlo hacia él y hacer que ella mirara de frente a la cámara. Ofreciéndole así una toma perfecta del pervertido rostro que estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. –Saca la lengua y saluda a todos en internet.-

-¡Ah! ¡Eres malo! ¡Y eso me agrada!- Exclamo ella luego de ese repentino accionar de parte de su pareja.

\- ¡Ah, diablos! ¡Me corro!- Grito finalmente el muchacho al momento de llenar el ano de Amatista con su semen.

-Jejeje. ¿Alguien pidió una orden de fresas con crema?- Pregunto de manera juguetona mientras mostraba como el disparo de su última pareja se le escurría por el agujero.

…

-Muy bien, todos. Hoy fue una noche muy productiva. Espero verlos la siguiente vez. Vayan a casa y descansen.- Dijo el señor Smile para dar por finalizada la sesión de esa noche.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya terminamos? ¿Qué paso con la escena que haría como Enid?- Pregunto con cierto tono de decepción Amatista en su forma de Purple Pussy.

-Malas noticias, PP. El chico que haría esa escena nos canceló. Tendremos que buscar a alguien más para que sea tu K.O. la siguiente vez. De veras lo siento, sé que te emocionaba mucho hacer esa escena, pero es difícil encontrar a alguien adecuado para el papel.- Le explico el señor Smile.

-Mmm…se me viene a la mente alguien que sería perfecto. ¿Le importa si lo traigo para la siguiente?- Pregunto Amatista.

-Si tú quieres.-

…

En la siguiente noche de filmación Amatista había traído consigo a la persona perfecta para hacer el papel de K.O., por lo cual finalmente pudo realizar la escena final con la forma de Enid. En dicha escena, ella se encontraba de espaldas contra el piso mientras el pequeño K.O. se la follaba sin compasión en la posición del misionero.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es, pequeño! ¡Así! ¡Hazlo con más fuerza!- Jadeo Amatista mientras era sometida completamente por su pequeña pareja.

-Recuérdame, ¿Por qué accedimos a esto, Zaf?- Pregunto Rubí, la cual estaba transformada en K.O. y complacía a Amatista en ese momento.

-Primero, para ayudar a Amatista a liberar algo de estrés. Segundo, porque te pareces mucho a aquel chico K.O. y te ves tierna interpretándolo. Y tercero, para cerrar el show con broche de oro.- Le contesto Zafiro mientras observaba la escena tranquilamente.

-Sigo sin entender esa última.- Dijo Rubí.

-Oh, ya lo entenderás.- Dijo Zafiro, dándole un cierre a la visión y devolviendo nuestra atención a lo que estaba ocurrido en el cuarto donde se realizaba el programa.

…

Las tres Gems se encontraban en una peculiar pose. Por un lado Rubí estaba colocada sobre el rostro de Amatista, la cual a su vez tenía la lengua de Zafiro en su coño, mientras esta última se encontraba sostenida en el aire y siendo atendida por Rubí, formando así un triángulo de placer entre las tres.

-¡Ya lo entendí!- Grito Rubí al momento de despegar su rostro de la entrepierna de Zaf luego de finalmente comprender que quiso decir ella en aquella visión en particular que ambas habían visto tiempo atrás.

-Te dije que lo harías, Rubí.- Dijo Zafiro con una risueña sonrisa, al quitar su lengua del coño de Amatista para hablar.

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso así tratan a sus invitados? Esa visión fue inspiradora para todas. Así que, menos charla y más acción.- Comento Amatista luego de notar esa leve interrupción en sus actividades de grupo.

FIN

 ***Purple Pussy: Decidí ponerle este nombre tanto a al alter-ego de Amatista y al título de este capítulo por dos razones que detallare ahora. La primera de ellas es el particular juego de palabras que el nombre ofrece de por si, por un lado puede traducirse como "Coño Purpura" o "Gata Purpura". Segundo, esa segunda traducción que acabo de detallar sirve como un homenaje al verdadero nombre que Amatista usaba como luchadora "Puma Purpura". Es por esto que a lo largo del fic opte por dejar el nombre en inglés, ya que así algún entendido del idioma podría llegar a captar el chiste del mismo, pero por las dudas he decidido detallarlo aquí abajo.**

 **Pues bueno, con esto doy por terminado otro capítulo de este fic de SU, quise salir un poco de la rutina, jugar con el cambio de forma de Amatista y así incluir a personajes de otra serie que disfruto como lo es OK K.O. Tal vez les haya gustado como tal vez no pero de cualquier manera espero que hayan quedado satisfechos y con ganas de seguir leyendo esta pequeña colección de relatos. Nos leemos la próxima vez :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Por octava vez nos colamos al interior del cerebro de Garnet, lugar donde las dos Gems que la componen pasan sus ratos libres rememorando viejas predicciones improbables que nunca llegaron a suceder realmente. En el show de hoy Zafiro se encontraba acompañada por Rubí como de costumbre, pero con la gran diferencia de que esta última se encontraba transformada en perro, en un Doberman de piel rojiza más precisamente, el cual traía un collar de color azul alrededor del cuello y una soga atada al mismo, cuyo extremo opuesto iba a parar a la mano de su "Dueña", ósea Zafiro.

-Sean bienvenidos otra vez. Como habrán notado, Rubí no se encuentra conmigo el día de hoy, pero como no quise venir sola decidí traer conmigo a este adorable encanto.- Explico la Gem mientras se agachaba para frotar su mejilla contra el rostro de su querida mascota. –Él se llama Rudy. Díganme ¿No creen que es una monada?-

-Ya deja eso, Zaf. Si ya de por si esto es degradante, el hecho de que me trates de esa forma lo hace aun peor.- Dijo Rubí, denotando cierto disgusto por aquella situación, que había sido completamente idea de Zafiro. -¿Cómo rayos hizo para convencerme de esto?- Pensó internamente.

-Oh~ Pero si te ves adorable, y además esto va muy bien con la temática que presentaremos en la posibilidad de hoy.- Respondió Zafiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Aun así. Te apuesto a que tú no disfrutarías llevando un collar y una soga atada al cuello.- Dijo Rubí mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Yo no apostaría eso si fuera tú.- Contesto de forma sorpresiva Zafiro, captando de inmediato la atención de Rubí, la cual erizo sus orejas para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. –Pero te diré algo, si eres un "Buen chico" mientras pongo a la gente al corriente de lo que vera hoy, podemos cambiar de roles si te apetece.- Le susurro ella a Rubí antes de soplar una brisa helada dentro de su oreja, la cual le hizo sentir un ligero escalofrió que fue subiendo por su espalda. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices, pequeñín? ¿Te gustaría que hagamos eso?- Pregunto de manera coqueta al momento de ponerse de pie.

-¡Guau! ¡Guau!- Fue la respuesta de Rubí, la cual se mostró mucho más colaborativa y metida en personaje luego de escuchar la oferta de la Gem azul.

-Jujuju. Muy bien. Que buen chico.- Dijo Zafiro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su mascota y observaba como la misma movía ligeramente su pequeña cola. –Bueno, ahora siéntate y deja que de la introducción.- Le ordeno ella, la cual vio como Rubí obedeció de inmediato antes de voltearse para ver a las gradas y así empezar a hacer su resumen. –La posibilidad de hoy nos llevara a un momento posterior al último enfrentamiento que Steven y Amatista tuvieron con Jasper. Luego de corromperse, Steven hizo todo lo que pudo para tratar de ayudarla de la misma forma en que lo hizo con la Gem Ciempiés. Lamentablemente, y al igual que a esta última, no fue posible para él curarla de manera completa. Sin embargo, lo que si encontró fue una manera de que ella y él comenzaran a entablar una amistosa relación del tipo dueño-mascota. Por favor, disfruten el capítulo de hoy. Rudy, haz una reverencia para el público conmigo.- Pidió ella poco antes de sujetar los dos lados de su vestido e inclinar su cabeza, mientras que Rubí realizaba algo similar pegando sus dos patas delanteras al piso y agachando la cabeza hasta casi tocarlo con su hocico. –Excelente. Que chico más bueno y obediente. Te mereces un premio.- Dijo la Gem al momento de retirarse del escenario junto con su querida mascota y dejarnos a todos con la vista pegada a lo que sea que estuviera a punto de ocurrir en la pantalla.

 **Posibilidad 392: El Lado Salvaje de Jasper. (Idea sugerida por "pirata", Fanfiction)**

Luego de que Jasper se corrompiera, Steven se sintió terriblemente responsable por no haber podido hacer algo para ayudarla, razón por la cual opto por liberarla de su burbuja e intentar curarla con sus poderes. Desgraciadamente todo lo que logro fue dejarla en un estado de semi-corrupción como el que había obtenido con su amiga Centy en uno de sus intentos fallidos. Jasper en ese estado poseía rasgos humanoides, su parte superior era cubierta por una espesa melena de pelo blanco que llegaba a cubrirle parte de los ojos y no llevaba ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero eso no era un problema ya que su mentalidad era muy similar a la de un animal, a un perro más precisamente, y es por eso que la gran mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba andando en cuatro patas. Esto lejos de desanimar al chico, le dio la oportunidad de entablar una mejor relación con la Gem más tosca y necia que él había conocido hasta la fecha. Al principio Jasper se rehusaba a pasar tiempo con el chico, pero con el pasar de los días Steven encontró la debilidad de aquella terrible fiera. La Gem corrupta demostraba tener un gran cariño e interés por los objetos y personas que llevasen algo de color rosa, motivo que el chico atribuyo como una señal de devoción de Jasper por su querida diamante rosa. Fue así que, luego de varios días y muchos juguetes y croquetas para perro rosadas después, Steven y ella desarrollaron un gran vínculo entre ellos. Pero dicha relación daría un giro por demás inesperado luego de cierto día en el que ambos se encontraban jugando en la playa.

-Eso es. Vas muy bien, Jasper. No mires el agua. Solo concéntrate en este juguete y camina despacio hacían mí.- Decía Steven mientras sostenía en alto una hueso de goma rosado y guiaba a Jasper lentamente y con discreción al océano, ya que había notado el miedo y angustia que la misma sufría al acercarse al mismo, y por ello trataba de ayudarla a superarlo. –Ella y Lapis pasaron demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, solas y en una lucha constante, es normal que no tenga los mejores recuerdos relacionados con el agua.- Pensó el chico mientras daba un par de pasos dentro de la orilla.

Jasper siguió al chico hasta que sus pies tocaron el agua de la orilla. Luego de eso se quedó ahí, indecisa sobre si seguir al chico o no. La Gem entonces escucho de nuevo la voz de Steven, quien ya se encontraba con el agua llegándole hasta las rodillas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Te falta poco! ¿O acaso no quieres que te de este juguete bonito?- Le pregunto el chico mientras presionaba el hueso de goma, el cual hizo un sonido chillón que pareció gustarle mucho a Jasper.

La Gem naranja no lo dudo más y de inmediato corrió al lugar donde se hallaba Steven. Faltándole pocos centímetros para llegar hasta él, Jasper salto de improviso y tiro al chico al agua, aprovechando además el momento para quitarle el juguete de la mano.

-Jajaja. Ok, creo que yo mismo me lo busque, pero me alegra ver que hayas hecho un progreso con tu miedo al agua.- Dijo Steven mientras se levantaba y observaba como la Gem mordía despreocupadamente el juguete entre sus dientes sin hacerle caso. –Bien, al menos parece estar feliz por ahora. Pero vaya que me sorprendió con ese salto. Ahora estoy todo mojado.- Pensaba el chico mientras se quitaba la camisa para escurrirle un poco el agua.

Al momento de hacer eso, Steven sin darse cuenta le revelo su gema a Jasper, la cual soltó su juguete de inmediato por la sorpresa y se le fue acercando lentamente para apreciarla mejor.

-¡Oh! Tranquila, pequeña. Recuerda que soy yo, Steven.- Le dijo el chico luego de que Jasper pegase su nariz a su ombligo y comenzara a olfatear su gema como si estuviera tratando de reconocerla. –Oh cielos. Espero que vaya a ponerse violenta.- Pensó Steven, preocupado de que ella reconociera su gema y recordara los malos momentos entre ambos. Pero él poco después se queda sorprendido, ya que Jasper no solo no lo ataco, sino que lamio su gema en señal de aprecio y luego comenzó a frotar su cabeza contra él.

 **(NOTA: Esto debido a que Jasper, en su forma actual, reconoció que esa gema le pertenecío originalmente a Diamante Rosa.)**

-¡Oye, ya basta! Jajaja ¡Me haces cosquillas con tu pelo!- Exclamo el chico mientras la Gem seguía frotándose contra su vientre. –Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que iba a…¡Ah!- Se dijo internamente antes de que Jasper se colocase detrás suyo y se las arreglará para colocarlo sobre su espalda. –Ok, tal vez hable antes de tiemp-¡Ohhhhhh!- Grito el chico al momento en que Jasper comenzó a correr a máxima velocidad para llevarlo a un lugar donde estarían los dos a solas.

…

Una vez que ambos estuvieran en lo profundo del bosque que quedaba en las cercanías de la ciudad Jasper se detuvo y dejo al chico bajar de su espalda.

-Mmm. Ok, no entiendo muy bien porque me trajiste aquí pero está bien, Jasper. Ahora ¿Qué me dices si volvemos a la casa?- Le pregunto el chico, el cual recibió un ladrido y una negación con la cabeza por parte de Jasper. –Ok…¿Acaso quieres que juguemos a algo aquí?- Dijo a continuación Steven, recibiendo nuevamente la misma respuesta. -¿No? ¿Y entonces que es lo que quieres?- Preguntó finalmente antes de ser tirado al suelo por la Gem, la cual de inmediato comenzó a lamerle el rostro. –Jajaja. ¡Ya basta! ¡Eso me hace cosquillas!- Exclamo Steven mientras Jasper deslizaba su lengua por todo su rostro, luego por su cuello, pecho, estómago y ombligo hasta finalmente llegar hacia la zona de su entrepierna, la cual lamio por encima de la ropa, cosa que acabo por inquietar al chico. –M-muy bien. Quieta, pequeña. Ese lugar no es para jugar.- Le dijo él al momento en que trato de levantarse del suelo, algo que Jasper no le permitió, ya que rápidamente le sujeto las manos y las presiono hacia abajo. -¡J-Jasper! ¿¡Q-que vas a hacer!?- Pregunto nervioso Steven, poco antes de que la Gem contestara esa pregunta al sujetar con sus dientes el extremo del pantalón del chico y deslizarlo hacia abajo para descubrir su pene.

La Gem naranja entonces comenzó a lamer de arriba para abajo el miembro de Steven desde diferentes ángulos, tanto en sus bolas, como en su tallo y cabeza, llenando todo de una abundante cantidad de saliva y logrando así que el mismo consiguiera tener una notoria erección. Ella entonces se quedó unos momentos contemplando la cabeza del pene de Steven, y más precisamente el encantador color rosado que poseía la misma, el cual le recordaba al de sus croquetas favoritas y provoco que instintivamente se relamiese los labios.

-Oh cielos. N-no creo que ella vaya a…e-ella no pensara en…- Pensó con preocupación Steven, suplicando porque la chica no fuera a morderlo. Pero sus miedos solo crecieron al momento de observar como Jasper abría ampliamente su boca y la aproximaba hacia él. –¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!-

Muy para su sorpresa y alivio, la Gem anaranjada no lo mordió como él había pensado. Por el contrario, ella se tragó completamente la polla del chico mientras que su alargada lengua se encontraba por fuera, haciendo entonces que la misma se presionara con la parte baja del miembro y que la punta de la misma pudiese ser usada para juguetear con las bolas de Steven. La chica entonces comenzó a mover su cabeza ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás sin desprenderse demasiado del chico y siempre manteniendo al menos la mitad de la polla dentro de su boca y garganta.

-¡Oh! ¡J-Jasper! ¡Dios! ¡E-esto es…! ¡T-tú no deberías hacer esto pero! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Se siente tan bien!- Exclamo Steven mientras permanecía cautivo dentro de las fauces de aquella voraz y pervertida bestia, mientras el placer que sentía iba en aumento. -¡Oh no! ¡M-me corro! ¡Jasper hazte a un lado!- Pidió el chico luego de sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba. Jasper, lejos de obedecer su petición, se aferró a él con aun más fuerza, soltando los brazos del chico para rodearlo con los suyos por detrás de la cadera y así asegurarse de que Steven disparase su carga directamente en su garganta. -¡Ya no resisto! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!- Dijo él al momento de soltar varios chorros de semen en el interior de la chica. Una vez hubo acabado, Jasper desprendió lentamente su boca de su polla, cerciorándose de que en el camino la punta de su lengua hiciera contacto con el miembro del chico y así, al llegar a la cabeza, darle una última lamida a modo de limpieza –Oh…¡Wow! Eso fue…wow.- Dijo en voz alta Steven luego de haber recibido esa estupenda mamada. –Pero eso no quita el hecho de que haya estado mal. Jasper en este estado no es consciente de lo que hace. Hacer algo así con es como aprovecharme de ella…- Pensaba el chico antes de fijar su vista en lo que hacia la Gem anaranjada.

Mientras Steven tenía su pequeño soliloquio interno, Jasper se había colocado en una nueva posición. La chica se sostenía con sus patas traseras y levantaba su trasero lo más alto que podía mientras que su pecho y cabeza se encontraban pegados al piso, invitando al chico a tomar la iniciativa de la situación. El coño de la chica ya se encontraba completamente empapado y listo para recibirlo, pero lo que más expresaba el entusiasmo y la predisposición de Jasper era su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión de súplica, la cual logro que Steven volviera a excitarse.

-Ok. Admito que eso es sexy, pero piensa bien Steven. ¿Qué es lo que haría papá en esta situación?- Se preguntó internamente mientras cierto comentario que había hecho su padre en una ocasión tomaba forma y le daba ánimos dentro de su cerebro. –Es hora de usar el viejo encanto Universe, hijo.- Le dijo la versión imaginaria de Greg, disipando así cualquier tipo de dudas que él tuviera. -¡Muy bien! ¡Si eso es lo quieres, no pienso negarme!- Exclamo Steven al momento de clavar su polla en el interior de la chica y comenzar a follársela en la posición de perrito. Jasper jadeo de placer al recibir al chico, y eso marco el inicio de una ocupada tarde para los dos.

…

En la ronda siguiente, Jasper se encontraba de pie, sosteniéndose con sus patas delanteras de uno de los árboles de los alrededores mientras Steven se encontraba pegando detrás de ella, manteniéndose flotando en el aire haciendo uso de sus poderes. El chico se la estaba follando en aquella posición mientras se sujetaba de la melena que cubría el cuello y parte del pecho de la chica, en el cual noto algo que llamo su atención.

-Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No puedo creer que aun estando corrupta te tomaras la molestia de conservar estas.- Dijo el chico luego de percatarse de que Jasper aún conservaba su inconfundible y exuberante busto escondido dentro de su melena blanca. Steven no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a jugar con ellos, manoseándolos y pellizcándole los pezones hasta hacer que la chica se corriera.

…

Como tercera y última posición, Jasper se encontraba de espalda contra el suelo, con Steven sobre ella follandosela alegremente mientras tenía su cabeza hundida sobre sus pechos. La chica lo tenía sujeto con sus cuatro patas y solo se limitaba a jadear mientras el chico machacaba su coño y aprovechaba la posición en la que se encontraba para volver a molestar los pechos de la Gem, esta vez chupándolos como si tratase de extraer algo de ellos o mordiéndolos ligeramente solo para deleitarse con el sonido que la chica dejaba salir producto de una mezcla justa de dolor y placer.

-Ya me falta muy poco ¿Estas lista?- Le pregunto el chico al sentir como se acercaba su ultimo orgasmo del día. -¡Me corro!- Exclamo finalmente al momento de llenar por completo a Jasper, la cual dejo una pequeña marca en la espalda del chico al clavarle accidentalmente sus garras.

…

Luego de terminar ambos se separan uno del otro. Steven trata de alcanzar las marcas de su espalda con sus dedos de manera inútil, mientras que Jasper limpiaba por si misma el desastre que el chico dejo dentro de ella, levantando una de sus patas y lamiendo el semen con su lengua.

-Ay, ay, ay. ¡Eso de veras me dolió! Espero que no me quede una marca.- Dijo Steven.

Una vez estuvo limpia, ella fija su vista en Steven, camina hasta él y mira de reojo su gema, pero de inmediato se olvida de ella y se limita a pararse en dos patas y lamerle el rostro al chico a modo de disculpa por haberlo lastimado.

-Jejeje. Ok, ok, acepto tu disculpa. Sé que no lo hiciste apropósito.- Le dijo el chico de manera tranquila, haciendo que la Gem reaccionara alegremente por ello.

…

La visión se acaba luego de aquella escena y es entonces cuando volvemos a fijar nuestra atención en nuestro dúo favorito para así escuchar sus comentarios de cierre.

-Debo admitir que tenías toda la razón, Zaf. El tema de las mascotas iba muy bien con la visión de hoy. De hecho creo que hasta empiezo a disfrutar esta forma que me pediste que tomara.- Dijo Rubí, aun transformada en aquel perro Doberman de piel rojiza, el cual ya no llevaba su collar en el cuello, pero si traía la soga del mismo entre sus dientes. –Y también admito que estaba equivocada, tú sí que disfrutas esto de ser la mascota ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto a Zafiro, la cual se encontraba justo debajo de ella, con su coño siendo embestido por su polla canina.

La Rubí se encontraba sobre la espalda de la Gem azul, empujándola con sus patas delanteras y sujetándola del cuello con el collar y la soga que ella misma había traído puestas al inicio del programa.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡Me encanta ser la mascota!- Exclamo Zafiro, completamente sumida en varias y muy placenteras sensaciones.

-Eso sería todo por hoy, amigos. Le pediría a Zaf que se despidiera de ustedes, pero ella está a punto de perder su capacidad para habla justo…¡Ahora!- Dijo Rubí con una picaresca sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto extrañada Zafiro ante tal afirmación, pero lo entendió al momento en que sintió como dos enormes bultos en la base del pene de Rubí comenzaban a abrirse paso por su coño hasta finalmente penetrar en el mismo, haciéndole imposible el pronunciar palabras o de hacer otro sonido que no sea una sucesión interminable de jadeos y gemidos.

-Hasta la próxima.- Dijo finalmente Rubí mientras guineana un ojo y se divertía por la reacción de Zafiro ante los nudos de su pene.

 **Pues bueno gente, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Más de uno me había pedido que realizara una historia de este tipo, así que espero que a ellos y a ustedes les haya llegado a gustar. Como nota de cierre solo quería comentarles que en el siguiente capítulo, y tal vez en el que le siga a ese, tratare de usar a otro prota que no Steven, como para darle algo más de variedad y de diversión a otro personaje. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido y espero que se hagan el tiempo de leer el siguiente cap una vez lo haya terminado.**


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevamente nos adentramos en la mente de Garnet, solo que en está ocasión no nos hallábamos en el tan reconocible e icónico escenario al que estábamos acostumbrados. El lugar en el que nos encontrábamos hoy parecía más la sala de estar de una casa común y corriente. En dicho lugar había un sofá, una televisión y un pequeño número de muebles. También se veían las dos entradas, las cuales conducían a una cocina y a un pasillo con otras tantas habitaciones.

Sentada en el sofá se encontraba Zafiro, quien vestía una larga y cómoda camisa holgada de mangas cortas, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía escrita la frase " ***Chill out** " en frete. Ella parecía relajada y tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo transmitía un aire de impaciencia, ya que no veía la hora de que su pareja volviera y se sentase a su lado.

-¿Te falta mucho, Rubí?- Preguntó la Gem azul, con un tono feliz y algo inquieto, dirigiendo su voz hacia la cocina.

De la entrada de la misma salió Rubí, vistiendo un short y una camisa mangas cortas simple, la cual tenía escrito " ***2 Hot 4 U** ". La chica sostenía con una de sus manos el mango de un paquete de palomitas, de esos que vienen en forma de sartén y se colocan directamente sobre el fuego de la cocina, mientras que con la otra aplicaba calor a la parte de abajo y esperaba a que se terminaran de reventar los últimos granos de maíz en el interior.

-No mucho. Solo le aplico un poco más de calor y…¡Listo!- Exclamó ella al momento de terminar de hacer el bocadillo para la velada. Sin perder el tiempo, la Gem roja se dirige hasta el sofá y se sienta al lado de Zafiro. –La comida está servida. Come un poco, cariño.- Dijo la chica al momento de ofrecer el refrigerio a su pareja.

-Tal vez después.- Se limitó a contestar la Gem azul mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Ok. Más para mí entonces.- Contestó Rubí al momento de tomar una palomita, llevársela a la boca y masticarla. –Y dime, ¿Por qué no fuimos hoy para hacer el programa? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de él?- Preguntó la Gem roja.

-Por supuesto que no, me encanta hacer el programa, solo creí que sería bueno tomarse un descanso de él por hoy y así poder relajarnos aquí en casa.- Respondió Zafiro mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Rubí.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con esa idea, Zaf. Un descanso de vez en cuando siempre viene bien.- Dijo entonces Rubí mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de la chica. –¿Ya elegiste la película que vamos a ver?-

-Oh, por supuesto. Hoy veremos una pequeña historia de amor entre una pareja joven e insegura.- Explicó brevemente Zafiro.

-Así que es una romántica, ¿Eh? Ya tengo ganas de verla.- Contestó la Gem roja.

-Espero que te gusté.- Dijo finalmente Zafiro al momento de presionar el botón de Play del control remoto y observar como el video comenzaba a reproducirse en la pantalla del televisor.

 **Posibilidad 050: Jugador Nº2 (Idea sugerida por Jorge Flores, Blogger)**

Sadie caminaba por la calle con una bolsa de plástico entre sus manos. La chica acababa de realizar una compra que le había obligado a pasar varias horas en una interminable fila, pero la espera había valido la pena ya que por fin tenía el artículo por el que tanto había esperado.

Cuando salió de la tienda ya había oscurecido y no era demasiado tarde, pero de todas maneras la chica debía ir a otro lugar antes de poder volver a su casa. Fue por esa razón que ella se encontraba en camino a la casa de la persona que le había rogado tan insistentemente para que realizase la compra por él. Al llegar a la casa de dicha persona, Sadie toca la puerta pero no recibe una respuesta por parte de ninguno de los habitantes de la misma.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó ella mientras seguía golpeando la puerta principal.

La chica siguió insistiendo hasta que estuvo a punto de rendirse y marcharse del lugar, pero finalmente recibió una respuesta proveniente uno de los cuartos del segundo piso de la casa.

-La puerta está abierta. Sube.- Le indicó una voz masculina desde la ubicación antes mencionada.

Sadie comprueba lo que aquel chico le había dicho, gira el picaporte de la puerta y vio como está se abrió sin más. Ella entonces entra a la casa y sube al cuarto de Lars, el cual era el que la acababa de llamar.

-Bien Lars, me tomó unas 7 horas de fila pero por fin pude…- Estaba diciendo Sadie, poco antes de ser sorprendida por una escena inesperada.

El cuarto de Lars, el cual por lo general estaba desordenado y sucio, se encontraba relativamente arreglado, sin ropas tiradas por todos lados, con la alfombra limpia y con la fragancia de un aromatizante flotando en el ambiente.

-Wow…tú…¿Arreglaste tu cuarto?- Preguntó la chica, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Sí, un poco. Pero eso no importa. Dime, ¿Lo pudiste conseguir?- Dijo Lars, incapaz de resistirse a preguntar.

-Oh, sí. Disculpa. Aquí lo tienes.- Contestó Sadie al momento de entregarle al chico la bolsa de plástico que había traído consigo.

Lars toma la bolsa con emoción, la abre y saca de su interior una caja que contenía el nuevo juego de su franquicia favorita "Army of War".

-No lo creo. ¡En verdad lo conseguiste! ¡Y justo el día de su lanzamiento!- Exclamó el muchacho mientras su alegría se desbordaba al tener el juego entre sus manos.

-Heh. No fue nada. De ve…- Estuvo a punto de decir ella, antes de ser rodeada por los brazos del chico, el cual comenzó a agradecerle de manera incesante.

-¡Gracias, Sadie! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!- Dijo el muchacho, inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡E-está bien! ¡No fue nada! ¡D-de veras!- Exclamó Sadie con el rostro ruborizado mientras el chico seguía pegado a ella.

-Oh, es verdad. Te compre algo para darte las gracias por esto. Dame un momento.- Dijo Lars al momento de soltar a la chica y tomar una pequeña caja que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. –Aquí tienes.- Dijo tras entregarle una caja de galletas a la chica.

-¿Esas son…galletas de ostión?- Preguntó Sadie al observar detenidamente las galletas.

-Si. Dijiste que eran tus favoritas, ¿Verdad?- Contestó Lars, apenado de mencionar que recordaba ese detalle acerca de la chica.

-Sí, lo son. Me sorprende que lo recordarás. Creo que solo te lo mencione una vez.- Dijo la chica luego de tomar la caja de galletas en sus manos.

-Sí, bueno. Cualquiera recordaría un gusto tan raro como ese.- Respondió Lars luego de entrecruzar los brazos.

-¡Ha! Supongo que es verdad.- Exclamó Sadie luego de recibir una respuesta como esa. –Bueno, gracias por las galletas. Creo que…ahora vas a querer quedarte a solas con tu juego, así que yo ya me voy.- Continuo diciendo ella mientras se encaraba a la salida del cuarto.

Ante ese hecho, Lars hizo sorpresivamente un comentario.

-E-espera. Mis padres salieron a algún raro viaje por el fin de semana. ¿N-no te gustaría quedarte un poco más conmigo?- Preguntó mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza y desviaba ligeramente la mirada.

Sadie se quedó pensando por un par de segundos antes de finalmente contestar.

-B-bien, mi madre organizo un juego de cartas con el Sr. Universe y la madre de Crema Agria, así que yo tampoco tendría nada que hacer si me voy a casa.- Mencionó Sadie mientras se frotaba el brazo.

-Entonces…¿Te quedas?- Preguntó nuevamente Lars.

-Claro. Así podré ver que es lo que tanto te gusta de ese juego.- Respondió ella mientras le ofrecía al chico una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

-Mmm…si, bueno. T-te lo mostraré.- Dijo Lars al momento de girar su cabeza en dirección a la televisión, para así evitar que Sadie viese su rostro en ese momento, ya que sentía un ligero calor en sus mejillas ante la idea de haberse quedado a solas con la chica.

…

Pasaron algunas horas. Lars había superado varios niveles del juego mientras Sadie observaba y comía con mucho gusto las galletas que le habían regalado. Llegado a cierto punto, Lars se tenía que enfrentar a un difícil jefe de nivel, el cual ya había vencido a su personaje unas 20 veces seguidas.

-¡Demonios! ¡Me mato otra vez!- Grito con frustración el chico luego de haber perdido nuevamente.

-Ya, tranquilo. Estuviste muy cerca está vez, seguro que en la siguiente lo derrotas.- Dijo Sadie, a modo de palabras de aliento.

- **(Suspiro)** No lo creo. Esta cosa es difícil. Y la estúpida IA de los personajes de apoyo no me ayuda en nada. Sería más fácil si alguien me ayud…- Mencionó el chico antes de ser iluminado por una idea. -¡Eso es! Necesito que alguien sea mi segundo jugador. De esa forma uno puede disparar a los puntos débiles mientras el otro lo confronta de frente.- Explicó antes de voltearse para ver a Sadie.

-Oh, no. Yo no creo que pueda…- Intentó negarse la chica luego de adivinar lo que Lars estaba por pedirle.

-Sera mucho más rápido y sencillo si lo hacemos entre los dos.- Insistió el chico.

-No lo sé. No soy muy buena en esto de los videojuegos.- Confesó Sadie.

-Aun así te pido que lo hagas…sé mi jugador Nº2.- Termino de decir Lars al momento de juntar sus dos manos y hacer una expresión de súplica.

Al ver eso, Sadie suspira y luego responde.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde está el otro Joystick?-

-¡Gracias! Tiene que estar en alguno de los cajones de por allá.- Exclamó Lars con agradecimiento, mientras señalaba el mueble contra la pared.

-Ok, iré a buscarlo.- Dijo la chica al momento de ir hacia donde le había apuntado Lars.

Sadie abre uno por uno los cajones del mueble hasta finalmente terminar en el último del borde, en el cual encuentra el otro Joystick.

- _Aquí está._ \- Pensó la muchacha poco antes de llevar sus manos hasta el aparato y sacarlo del cajón, revelando algo curioso que se encontraba escondido debajo de él. - _¿¡Pero que…!?_ \- Preguntó internamente Sadie al momento de sacar el objeto del cajón y observarlo con mayor cuidado.

-¿Ya lo encontras…te?- Preguntó Lars al momento de voltearse en dirección a la chica y quedar helado por lo que estaba viendo.

Ante sus incrédulos ojos, el chico observo como Sadie había encontrado un vergonzoso secreto suyo, una revista "Noice", una publicación que mostraba mujeres robustas en lencería o en posiciones sugestivas para el disfrute de un público específico.

-¡Wah! ¡E-eso es…! ¡N-no sé de donde salió!- Gritó de manera nerviosa Lars al momento de ponerse de pie y correr hasta donde estaba Sadie para quitarle el hallazgo que había hecho. El chico se las arregla para recuperar su peculiar revista antes de seguir hablando. -¡N-no es lo que piensas! ¡Un amigo me prestó esta cosa! ¡Y-yo jamás podría…!- Intentó justificarse el chico mientras la vergüenza y la histeria se apoderaban de él.

-Lars…- Comenzó a decir Sadie mientras miraba al piso y juntaba las puntas de sus dedos índices. –A ti…¿Te parecen lindas esa clase de mujeres?- Termino de preguntar ella, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se cubría de rubor por hacer dicha pregunta.

-Ehm…¿Qué?- Alcanzó a preguntar el chico, cuestionándose si había escuchado bien.

-Que si…¿Te gusta ese tipo de chicas? Ya sabes…robustas.- Volvió a preguntar Sadie, aún más avergonzada que antes. -…Como yo.- Acotó finalmente, casi como un susurro, el cual Lars fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar

-Yo…ahm…N-no sé. No sabría que decirte.- Dijo Lars al no estar seguro sobre que responder. –Es decir, digamos hipotéticamente tengo un ligero interés en esa clase de chicas, no podría decir exactamente si me gustan o no sin haber estado con alguien así.- Terminó de decir él, pensando que esa sería la mejor manera de evitar responder sinceramente a la pregunta de la chica.

-Oh, ya veo. Dices que necesitarías intentarlo antes de estar seguro ¿No es así?- Preguntó entonces ella, ligeramente desanimada por no haber conseguido otra respuesta.

-Sí, creo que eso podría decirse.- Contestó Lars mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, a la vez que un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la habitación. –C-como sea, ¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos del tema y jugamos a…?- Propuso él, en un intento de dejar de ahondar en el tema, pero dicha propuesta fue rápidamente interrumpida por Sadie.

-¿No te gustaría…probar eso…conmigo?- Preguntó de manera imprevista e impulsiva Sadie, sintiendo un arrepentimiento casi inmediato luego de que Lars se volteara para verla. -¡D-digo, sería como hacerte un favor y así sacarte la duda! ¡N-no sería nada serio! ¡S-solo una amiga ayudando a uno de sus amigos!- Explicó de manera nerviosa mientras su rostros estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Oh, sí, claro. Es decir, e-eso me ayudaría y sería…muy…amable de tu parte, pero…- Respondió el chico mientras intentaba pensar en una buena excusa, ya que creía que hacer eso podría arruinar su actual relación con Sadie.

-¿Pero…qué?- Preguntó entonces Sadie, con un rostro encantador que demandaba aceptación.

-P-pero…pero…- Dijo de manera entrecortada Lars al ser incapaz de hacer frente a esa mirada.

Mientras seguía tartamudeando, su espalda se fue arqueando y sus labios lentamente se fueron acercando hacia los de Sadie. La chica correspondió ante ese acto y también fue acercando sus labios hacia los de Lars. Finalmente ambos se besaron de manera tierna, posando sus manos en las mejillas del otro o rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para hacer más profunda la unión de sus bocas. En medio de aquel despliegue pasional, una de las manos del chico lo traicionó y descendió de manera descarada hasta el trasero de la chica, al cual apretó sin previo aviso. Al sentir eso, Sadie instintivamente abrió ampliamente sus ojos y se separó del chico.

-¿Q-que pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- Preguntó Lars, aun sin ser consiente del lugar que estaba sujetando.

-N-no…pero…- Respondió Sadie al momento de girar su cabeza y hacerle notar a Lars lo que estaba haciendo con su mano.

-¡P-perdona! ¡Y-yo no quise! ¡Ella lo hizo por su cuenta!- Se justificó el chico luego de levantar sus dos manos en el aire.

-D-descuida, está bien. Eso me sorprendió un poco pero…no me molesto.- Confeso ella mientras desviaba su mirada. -¿Hay…algún otro lugar…que quieras tocar?- Preguntó mientras estiraba la parte delantera de su camisa, invitando al muchacho para que jugara con sus pechos.

Lars quedó en shock luego de escuchar el ofrecimiento de la chica, pero tenía una cosa muy en claro en este punto, la excitación acababa de hacerse presente en ambos, y esa noche le darían rienda suelta.

…

Luego de que la lujuria se apoderara de ellos, ambos se movieron a la cama y comenzaron a demostrar el deseo mutuo que se tenían.

Para empezar, Sadie se encontraba desnuda y recostada boca arriba en la cama. Lars, igualmente desnudo, se hallaba sobre ella lamiendo y frotando ligeramente sus senos mientras oía los ligeros gemidos que la chica soltaba cada vez que sus labios y lengua hacían contacto con sus pezones. Pasado un cierto tiempo, una de las manos del chico fue descendiendo por el vientre de la chica hasta finalmente acabar en su intimidad, a la cual empezó a acariciar de manera ligera y amable.

-¡Ah! ¡Lars!- Dijo Sadie entre gemidos mientras las manos del chico continuaban atendiéndola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?- Preguntó el chico luego de separarse del pecho y detener el movimiento de sus dedos.

-N-no, se sentía bien, pero…pasemos a lo que sigue.- Alcanzó a decir ella, tras percatarse de que ya no podía esperar para sentir al chico dentro de ella.

-Oh, ¿Tú quieres que…?- Preguntó él, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de la chica antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta.

Lars no hizo más comentarios al respecto, sol trago un poco de saliva y comenzó a ponerse en posición.

-Muy bien…- Dijo luego de apuntar la punta de su pene a la entrada del coño de la chica. -Aquí voy.- Terminó de decir al momento de mover sus caderas e introducir su miembro viril en el interior de Sadie.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron abrumados por el placer que sentían en su primer encuentro sexual, por lo cual solo se pudo escuchar como sus respectivos gemidos y jadeos resonaban en las paredes del cuarto a medida que el chico movía de atrás hacia adelante sus caderas. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Lars hizo un anuncio.

-¡Ah! ¡Sadie! ¡Me corro!- Exclamó él, a la vez que retiraba su pene del interior de la chica y soltaba su semen sobre el estómago de la misma. Una vez hubo acabado, Lars dejo salir otro par de gemidos mientras observaba su orgasmo derramado en la blanca piel de la muchacha, lo cual finalmente lo hizo decir. –L-lo siento…-

-No digas eso. Para mí fue maravilloso.- Le contestó Sadie con una sonrisa.

-¿De veras?- Preguntó con incredulidad Lars.

-De veras.- Respondió ella antes de inclinar su cabeza en búsqueda de otro beso del chico.

…

La noche continuó para nuestra pareja, y en su segunda ronda probaron una nueva posición. Esta vez, Lars era el que se encontraba boca arriba sobre la cama y Sadie era la que estaba encima de él. Más precisamente se podría decir que ella se encontraba sentada sobre las caderas del chico, en una posición conocida como "La vaquera". La chica le había insistido para probar esta posición, ya que quería ser ella la que se moviera y marcará el ritmo esta vez, para asegurarse de complacer por si misma al chico.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Esto se siente genial! Dime, ¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Sadie mientras continuaba sacudiendo sus caderas, haciendo que el pene del chico entrara y saliera.

-S-sí. Se siente muy bien. Sigue así.- Respondió Lars, mientras observaba la forma en que los pechos y algunos pliegues en la corpulenta figura de Sadie saltaban cada vez que la chica se dejaba caer hacia abajo. – _Que vista más hermosa._ \- Pensó al deleitarse de dicha escena.

En un momento, los movimientos de la chica se volvieron más intensos y frenéticos, a medida que el placer que sentía iba aumentando cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!- Declaró ella al momento de sentir una descarga eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, pasando por el interior de su vagina, el cual tembló y se agito con ligera violencia, ciñéndose alrededor de la polla del chico.

Lars hizo todo lo que pudo para sobreponerse a esa absorbente sensación de placer y abstenerse de acabar dentro de Sadie, y haciendo uso de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, lo logro. Él consiguió aguantar hasta que la chica retiro el miembro de su interior y lo ayudo a terminar usando sus manos, haciendo que el segundo dispara saliera desperdigado por varias partes de la cama y algunas partes de Sadie.

…

Como última actividad de la noche, ambos se encontraban unidos en una nueva posición. Está vez, Sadie se encontraba parada con sus rodillas y manos sobre la cama. Lars se encontraba detrás, parado sobre sus rodillas, sujeto a las caderas de la chica y agitando desenfrenadamente sus caderas. Cada movimiento del muchacho hacía jadear a la chica y provocaba que sus pechos rebotasen una y otra vez. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo dejaban salir sus gemidos mientras saboreaban la manera en que el cuerpo del otro se abría para darle la bienvenida. Ambos siguieron de esta manera hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. Sadie fue la primera en correrse, y las mismas sensaciones de antes se repitieron esta vez con una mayor intensidad, la cual la hizo caer sobre la cama una vez que termino. Lars por su parte se corrió unos segundos después que la chica y nuevamente se las arregló para retirar su pene y soltar su descarga en el exterior, esta vez sobre la espalda de Sadie.

…

Luego de esa última ronda ambos quedaron exhaustos. Ya era demasiado tarde como para salir, así que Lars le propuso a Sadie pasar esa noche en su casa. Sadie acepto e incluso insistió en dormir junto al chico en su cama. Ambos ahora mismo se encontraba recostados, abrazados y ligeramente cubiertos por una sabana. Ya estaban con los ojos cerrados y a punto de dormir, pero Lars tenía que decirle unas últimas palabras a la chica antes de eso.

-Sadie…- Susurro el muchacho mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados

-¿Si?- Preguntó la chica, tras girar levemente su cabeza.

-Gracias.-

-No hay de que.-

-No, de veras. Eres la mejor "Jugadora Nº2" que alguien podría pedir.- Dijo finalmente Lars, antes de caer presa del sueño.

…

Esa última escena marco el final de la película que veían Rubí y Zafiro, por lo cual nos vemos obligados a reanudar los sucesos que acontecían desde aquel lado de la pantalla.

- **(Sollozo)** ¿No crees que fue una película hermosa, Rubí?- Le preguntó la Gem azul a su pareja, la cual se encontraba pegada a su torso a no más poder, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no dejar salir el torrente de lágrimas que se había estado formando a lo largo de toda la película. –Oh, ¿Acaso te pareció así de conmovedora?-

-N-no.- Respondió Rubí de manera poco convincente.

-¿Quieres que te dé una abrazo yo también, cariño?- Preguntó Zafiro, tras pensar la manera de calmar a su pareja.

-No…bueno, si…pero uno corto. Cuando me calme planeo hacerte sentir lo que yo siento ahora.- Contestó Rubí al momento de aumentar la fuerza del agarre que le hacía a Zafiro.

- _Lo que no sabes es que yo cuento con que hagas eso. Adoro cuando te pones melosa._ \- Pensó Zafiro mientras correspondía al abrazo de Rubí con un par de besos en las mejillas y por debajo de los ojos, donde se estaban formando sus pequeñas lágrimas.

 ***Chill out: "Chill" en ingles puede traducirse como "Frio", pero "Chill Out" se traduce como "Relajarse".**

 ***2 Hot 4 U: Esto puede traducirse como "Too Hot for You" si se lo traduce a partir de su pronunciación. Eso se traduciría al español como "Demasiado ardiente para ti".**

 **Pues hasta aquí llego la edición de hoy, gente. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer este capítulo. Sé que llevaba tiempo sin actualizar esta saga, así que espero que este regreso no los haya decepcionado. Como siempre les recuerdo que se sientan libres de escribirme sus sugerencias para algún futuro capítulo de esta saga. Me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Las luces se encendieron, y como ya es costumbre, los destellos iluminan la figura de una pequeña Gem azul con un elegante vestido parada en medio del escenario y enfrente de una numerosa fila de butacas vacías. Detrás de ella se encontraba otra Gem, solo que esta última poseía tonalidades rojas en piel y vestuario, y a diferencia de su pareja, no se mostraba ni tan confiada ni tan cómoda ante la idea de presentarse frente a un público inexistente. Aún más atrás de la Gem rojiza se encontraba una peculiar pantalla, la cual tenía la misma forma de los lentes que usaba Garnet, y servía como medio de reproducción para todas las peculiares y apasionantes visiones improbables que el show transmitía.

Antes de dar inicio al monologo de apertura, ambas Gems se inclinaron en una pequeña reverencia para saludar a los asientos frente a ellas, mientras que una ronda de aplausos pregrabados se hacía presente en el cuarto, haciendo que el sonido rebote e hiciera eco contra las cuatro paredes del lugar.

-Bienvenidos a todos. Muchas gracias por venir a ver esta nueva edición, la cual será la última de este año que ya está a punto de terminar.- Declaró Zafiro al momento de juntar sus dos manos y brindar una amplia sonrisa al público. –Sinceramente, ambas estamos muy felices de que ustedes, nuestro querido público, nos haya seguido sintonizando a lo largo del año desde nuestro primer programa.-

Rubí dio un paso al frente y se colocó frente a los reflectores para así pronunciar unas palabras.

-C-cierto. Realmente esperamos que hayan disfrutado de vernos tanto como nosotras al exponer y ***Toser*** "Admirar" junto a ustedes las diversas aventuras y desventuras que nunca tuvieron lugar en el mundo real.- Dijo Rubí mientras sus ojos divagaban hasta quedarse mirando hacia arriba, y su rostro se ponía aún más rojo de lo que ya era por lo general.

-Aww, dígame si no es tierna, damas y caballeros. Por favor, denle un gran aplauso a mi bella asistente.- Pidió Zafiro, luego de retomar la palabra y rodear a Rubí con su brazo, provocando que los rostros de ambas se frotaran uno con el otro, cosa que solo incremento el rubor de la chica.

Otra ronda de aplausos estallo en la habitación. Zafiro repartía sonrisas y agradecimientos en diferentes direcciones. Rubí por otro lado, correspondió el abrazo de cuello sujetándose a la espalda de Zafiro con una mano, mientras que con la otra saludaba al público con los ojos cerrados y con una risa que indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo con toda la situación.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya pueden parar. Les agradezco el aplauso.-

-Oh, ellos en verdad te adoran, cariño.- Dijo Zafiro mientras su mejilla se presionaba aún más con la de su pareja. –Tal vez casi tanto como yo.- Continuo diciendo mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello con la mano, y su voz emitía un aire de seducción. –Pero desde luego…- Siguió comentando al momento de hacer que Rubí girase su cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos, provocando que esta última se olvidase de todo lo demás a su alrededor. -…no tanto como yo.- Pronunció finalmente la chica mientras su rostro también se cubría de un rubor de tonalidades azules al tener ante ella al amor de su vida.

-Z-Zafiro…- Alcanzó a susurrar Rubí poco antes de que sus labios se fundiesen con los de Zafiro en un beso que profesaba amor puro y verdadero.

La habitación esta vez se llenó con un grupo de "Awww" de parte del público ficticio, mientras nuestra pareja de Gems continuaba despreocupadamente con su enternecedora exhibición.

En un momento, los besos parecieron volverse insuficientes para ambas, cuyas manos comenzaban a deslizarse dentro de la ropa de su respectiva pareja en un intento de hacerla a un lado.

Ese acto en concreto fue el que provoco que Zafiro recordase el lugar en el que se encontraba y el hecho de que aún no había presentado la visión de hoy al público. Ella a regañadientes se separó de los labios de Rubí y se arregló ligeramente el cabello antes de hablar.

-Fiu. Yo…nosotras, lamentamos esa pequeña interrupción.- Declaró Zafiro con un semblante de vergüenza en su rostro.

-¡Hum! Habla por ti, yo no lamento nada.- Contestó con algo de enojo Rubí.

-Jeje. Lo siento, cariño. Te prometo que continuaremos una vez que termine de dar el resumen.- Dijo Zafiro al momento de voltear su cabeza para disculparse mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de súplica.

-Bieeeeeeen. Pero que sea rápido.- Respondió de mala gana la Gem roja. –Sabes que no soy demasiado paciente.-

-B-bien, en ese caso…la historia de hoy se sitúa poco después de nuestra incursión en "El Zoológico". Veremos que fue de la vida de Holly Blue, las soldadas Cuarzos y los humanos del lugar luego de que…¡Hah!- Explicaba Zaf poco antes de ser sujetada por detrás por Rubí, la cual comenzó a lamerle el cuello o a respirarle, indicándole que se diera prisa.

-Vamoooooos. Apresúrateeee.-

-C-como iba diciendo, luego de que nos fuéramos…¡Ah!…l-las amigas que hizo Amatista decidieron imitar c-cierta…¡Aaah! ¡Rubí, quieta!…ciertas cosas que ella les enseño en algunos videos en su teléfono. R-razón por la cual…- Intento explicar la Gem azul mientras era molestada por su impaciente y excitada compañera.

-Bla, bla, bla. Creo que esa explicación ya está bastante bien. El público puede tratar de hacerse una idea del resto mientras ve el video. Así que…- Dijo Rubí al momento de levantar a la chica y cargarla como a una novia a punto de cruzar el umbral del cuarto. -…busquemos un buen lugar para ver.-

-Oh, bueno…ya que insistes. Jeje.- Respondió Zaf, la cual se había apresurado a sujetar el cuello de Rubí mientras pensaba. – _Eso es trampa. Sabes que no puedo decirte que no cuando me sujetas de esta forma_.-

Las dos Gems se retiran entonces del escenario y dejan sola a la gran pantalla detrás de ellas, las luces del cuarto se apagaron y comenzó a transmitirse la visión del día de hoy.

 **Posibilidad 460: Degradada (Idea pensada por un servidor, ósea yo :3)**

Nos ubicamos en la estructura flotante en el espacio en el cual se encontraba el antiguo zoológico humano. En los pasillos de la misma se encontraban dos de las numerosas Amatistas que habitaban en el lugar. Ambas estaban charlando de manera despreocupada. Se reían. Incluso podría decirse que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y hasta que empezaban a resultar algo molestas, al menos para la Gem que iba caminando presurosa y fúrica por los pasillos del lugar. Dicha Gem malhumorada fue testigo de la holgazanería de las dos soldadas Cuarzo, por lo cual chasquea su lengua y se aproxima hacia ellas sin llegar a ser vista por ninguna de las dos.

-¿¡Se puede saber que hacen!? ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo, dúo de inútiles!- Exclamó la Gem de voz imponente en un tono que a cualquiera le resultaría agresivo y aterrador.

Las dos Gems que habían estado charlando se encogieron ligeramente de hombros luego de ser sorprendidas por los gritos. Ambas voltearon para ver a la responsable de tal escandaloso escarmiento, encontrándose así con la figura de la aterradora e imponente Holly Blue Agate.

Al momento que las vistas de las tres Gems en el lugar se entrecruzaron una con la otra y un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ellas. Pero el mismo fue roto casi de inmediato por las risas de las dos Amatistas.

-Jajaja. Ah. Cielos Holly, sí que nos diste un buen susto.- Dijo entonces una de las dos Cuarzos.

-Sí, por un segundo pensé que estábamos en problemas. No deberías ir por ahí asustando a los demás.- Acotó la otra soldada.

Holly Blue arrugo la cara debido a la furia luego de oír la forma despreocupada en la que esas sucias e insolentes Gems sin dueña le estaban hablando a ella, una Gem bajo las ordenes de Blue Diamond.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Pedazos de escoria! ¡Debería…!-

Antes de ser capaz de continuar con lo que decía, los gritos de Holly fueron silenciados debido a la llegada de una nueva Gem a la acalorada discusión.

-¡Ahí estás! ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!- Exclamó una Jasper que acababa de aparecer en una esquina del pasillo.

Tras escuchar la voz de la recién llegada, Holly sufrió un ligero escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, ya que acababa de ser encontrada por la persona que ella tenía la intención de evitar.

- _Oh mis estrellas. Me encontró_.- Pensó Agate mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión extraña que mostraba temor y vergüenza. –L-lo siento. ¿Estaba buscándome, mi señora? Le pido disculpas. Salí a dar un recorrido para…- Intento justificarse ella tras darse la vuelta y saludar con postura firme y una mezcla de respeto y miedo a la Cuarzo frente a ella.

-¡No quiero escuchar tus escusas! Ya te he dicho que el único momento en el que se permite actuar como…tú, es cuando Blue Diamond viene al lugar. El resto del tiempo, tú eres la que está bajo nuestras ordenes.- La interrumpió la autoritaria Gem anaranjada, recordándole una vez más el status al que sus subordinadas la habían degradado luego de la incursión de las Crystal Gems. –Claro, a no ser que quieras que Blue Diamond se entere de todo respecto al "Incidente" y sea ella la que te juzgue. Aunque no estoy segura si vaya a ser tan "Misericordiosa" contigo como lo hemos sido nosotras ¿O sí?-

-¡N-no! ¡No es necesario que ella se entere! ¡Prometo comportarme, de verdad!- Exclamó pavorosa ante la sola idea de sufrir un juicio dado por su respectiva Diamante.

-Bien, me alegro que nos hayamos puesto de acuerdo,Holly Blue.- Dijo Jasper al acercar su rostro al de Agate, dedicándole una mirada burlona y hablándole con un notable tono de superioridad en su voz. –Espero recuerdes tu compromiso de hoy. Ya ansió verte "Disciplinando" a los humanos.-

-¡Oh cielos! ¿¡Eso era hoy!?- Preguntó una de las dos Amatistas detrás de Holly.

-¡Joder! ¡Me muero por verlo!- Acotó su compañera de al lado.

- _Estúpidas y desgraciadas desperdicios de gemas_.- Maldijo internamente Agate mientras su rostro se arrugaba debido a la humillación que sufriría esa misma tarde.

-Igual que yo. Espero verlas en la sala de control cuando el show empiece.- Dijo de forma tranquila y amigable la Gem anaranjada, justo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Holly Blue. –En cuanto a ti. Te quiero cambiada y lista a la hora de siempre ¿Entendido?-

Agate asintió con la cabeza con total resignación.

-Muy bien, eso sería todo.- Exclamo Jasper al momento de darse la vuelta y dar un par de aplausos, indicando que había terminado de hablar.

Las dos Amatistas que habían sido testigos de la conversación se alejaron del lugar mientras se despedían de Holly Blue.

-Jejeje. Mucha suerte hoy, chica. La necesitarás.-

-Adoro cuando se despiden de ella de esa forma.-

Holly se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, casi como si estuviese clavada en ese mismo lugar. Su cara expresaba un notorio enojo que apenas estaba siendo contenido. Una vez ella sintió que no quedaba nadie a su alrededor, dejo salir un notorio suspiro.

-Haaaaa. Así que está es mi vida ahora. Siendo tratada como el juguete de unos patéticos humanos y unas incompetentes Gems Descoloridas. ¿Puede empeorar aún más el día?- Se preguntó a si misma Holly, poco antes de sentir como una fuerte nalgada acababa de impactar directamente en su trasero.

-Acaba con ellos hoy ***Big B**.- Dijo la pequeña Carnelian, la cual parecía estar hablando más con el trasero de Blue en lugar de con la propia Blue. –Oh. Y tú también, ***HB**. Asegúrate de entretenerlos.-

Haciendo ese último comentario, Carnelian se retiró también del lugar mientras su estridente risa resonaba por lo largo y ancho de los pasillos circundantes.

Al sufrir el descaro de la Gem rojiza y ser incapaz de levantar su voz o de expresar una queja siquiera, Holly Blue solo pudo chasquear su lengua mientras se frotaba el lugar donde acababa de ser golpeada, tratando así de reducir el dolor que sentía.

…

En lo profundo de su habitad, un grupo formado exclusivamente por humanos de sexo masculino había sido convocado a la zona marcada donde usualmente se daba lugar a "La Selección" de las parejas. Ellos estaban ahí debido a una orden dada por las vocecillas que guiaban sus acciones del día a día. Y la razón por la cual están reunidos en esta ocasión era para llevar adelante una nueva actividad que se realizaba cada cierta cantidad de días, una en la cual "Practicaban" para el momento en que fuesen seleccionados y se unieran a su pareja oficial.

Sentada en el centro del círculo se encontraba obviamente nuestra querida Holly Blue, la cual había sido obligada a vestir el mismo atuendo que los humanos del lugar y ser la responsable de llevar adelante y supervisar su "Entrenamiento".

-Es bueno ver que todos hayan venido a la práctica diaria. Si siguen con sus prácticas de manera diligente, les aseguramos que harán muy felices a sus respectivas parejas una vez que hayan sido "Seleccionados".- Declaró la pequeña voz que se reproducía de los pendientes que llevaban los humanos.

Una pequeña celebración con aplausos y sonrisas se hizo presente entre los hombres, encantados con la idea de ser "Seleccionados" luego de completar sus prácticas.

-Por favor, primero den la bienvenida a su tutora Holly Blue Agate, o Agate para sus amigos.- Ordenó entonces la voz proveniente de los pequeños dispositivos en sus orejas.

Todos los humanos del grupo dieron un amigable y cálido saludo de bienvenida a la Gem azul frente a ellos, la cual era un maremoto de enojo, frustración y un sentimiento de impotencia por no poder evitar lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡Ahórrense sus estúpidos saludos, basura humana! ¡Les juro que si dependiese de mí los metería a todos juntos en una nave y entonces…!- Vocifero Agate de forma agresiva y hostil, cosa que no pareció perturbar el humor de los humanos a su alrededor.

-Oh vocecilla, ella está haciendo eso del "Enojo" otra vez.- Dijo uno de los tantos hombres del grupo.

-Eso veo. Y dime, si recuerdas que había que hacer cuando ella se comporta de esa forma, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó entonces la vocecilla en los pendientes del chico que había hablado antes.

El chico de antes pensó por un momento antes de recordar finalmente la respuesta.

-Mmm…¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya recordé!- Exclamó él, poco antes de comenzar a acercarse a Holly. –Primero tengo que hacer a un lado la parte baja de mi ropa.- Dijo el humano a momento de desprenderse de su taparrabos y revelar así su erecto pene. –Luego, debo sujetarla de la cabeza, de preferencia, de las dos cosas puntiagudas de los costados y hacer que se acerque a…está parte.-

-¡O-oye! ¡Ten cuidado con mi cabello!- Se quejó la chica luego de ser sujetada por las dos manos del humano.

Ignorando o siendo incapaz de entender la queja de Holly, el humano siguió sujetándola y dijo en voz alta el siguiente paso que le habían enseñado.

-Después, tengo que presionar con mis dedos los dos lados de las mejillas para abrirle la boca y entonces…Umm…- Quedó pensativo el muchacho mientras la boca de Agate era forzada a permanecer abierta y prácticamente al lado de su pene. -¿Q-que seguía luego de eso?-

- _¿Es en serio? Estoy obligada a ser humillada por un grupo de idiotas que ni siquiera saben que es lo que hacen._ \- Pensó Agate mientras el chico frente a ella seguía tratando de recordar.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo lo recuerdo! ¡Deja que te ayude, amigo!- Dijo otro de los humanos del grupo al momento de acercarse a ellos dos y sujetar la parte trasera de la cabeza de Agate. –Una vez que ella está así debes…deslizarlo dentro de ella una y otra vez.- Acabo diciendo luego de empujar la cabeza de la Gem y hacer que se tragase la polla del primer chico de una sola vez.

-Muy buen trabajo, muchachos. Sus parejas elegidas estarán más abiertas a la idea de hacer este tipo de cosas con ustedes, pero ya que nuestra pequeña Agate es algo malhumorada, van a tener que ser algo "Agresivos" con ella durante sus prácticas. No lo olviden.- Comentó la voz de los pendientes, recordándoles la primera cosa que les había enseñado durante su primera sesión.

Todos los hombres asintieron de manera alegre y otros tantos se preguntaban que quería decir con ser "Agresivos", ya que ellos no estaban familiarizados con ese término.

Lo importante es que, una vez que el chico cuya polla estaba en el interior de la boca de Agate recordó lo que tenía que hacer, comenzó a sacudir sus caderas de manera frenética buscando su propia satisfacción. Los alrededores de su polla eran presionados por las húmedas paredes de la garganta de Agate, la cual era incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que salivar y emitir sonidos ininteligibles mientras ese caliente pedazo de carne humana descendía una y otra vez por su esófago.

El humano comenzó a soltar varios gemidos a medida que iba incrementando el ritmo en que sacudía sus caderas. Él literalmente aprisiono la cabeza de Holly, a la cual agitaba de adelante hacia atrás con el fin de sincronizarla con sus propios movimientos. La polla del humano penetro de manera profunda y repetida la garganta de Holly, de una forma que habría dejado sin aire a la mayoría, pero por fortuna esta chica no tenía la necesidad de respirar.

-¡Ah! ¡H-Hol-Y! ¡Empiezo a sentir eso! ¡Esa sensación antes de…! ¡Ah ¡Aahhhhhhh!- Exclamó el chico al profundizar una última vez en la garganta de la Gem, obligándola a presionar su nariz contra el pequeño matorral de bellos púbicos sobre su pene, mientras que de este eran disparados una serie de calientes chorros de líquido blanco, los cuales se abrieron paso con el impulso de salida y llegaron hasta la boca de su estómago.

Luego de alcanzar el orgasmo y llenar con su semen a Holly, el primero de los humanos del grupo retiro su polla de la boca de la Gem y se secó algo de sudor que había aparecido en su frente.

-¡Magnifico desempeño, C-8!- Declaró la vocecilla en los pendientes del humano que acababa de apartarse. –Ahora te toca a ti…R-9. Por haber ayudado a su compañero a recordar lo que tenía que hacer para tranquilizar a Holly Blue.- Dijo a continuación, esta vez resonando en los oídos del humano que dio el último empujón previo a la mamada.

-De acuerdo. Estoy listo.- Contestó R-9 al momento de despojarse de su taparrabos y dejar su pene a plena vista.

-Luego de ti, le tocara a W-5, F10, Y-6, y a L-1 respectivamente.- Informó la voz a medida que iba pasando de humano en humano a medida que estos eran nombrados. –Así que les sugiero que dejen de perder el tiempo. La fila es larga y luego de esto deberán cumplir con el resto de sus actividades de este día.-

Al escuchar ese último comentario, todos y cada uno de los humanos que rodeaban a Holly se desprendieron de la tela que colgaba sobre sus entrepiernas, dejando al descubierto una serie de penes de toda tipo de colores y tamaños, unos gruesos, otros largos y uno simplemente impresionante en ambos sentidos.

- _Oh…mis…estrellas. Aquí vamos otra vez._ \- Pensó Holly al darse cuenta que el asunto principal daría lugar en ese mismo momento.

…

El segundo humano en tener su turno con Holly Blue se posiciono detrás de ella. En esta ocasión la Gem se encontraba en cuatro patas, permitiendo así que R-9 tuviese una perfecta visión de su voluminoso y tentador trasero. La razón de esto era porque el grupo de Cuarzos se las habían ingeniado para enseñarle a este humano en particular algo que habían visto en los videos que les enseño Amatista, y para hacer ese "Algo" esta postura resultaba más que perfecta.

Lo primero que hizo este humano fue introducir su pene dentro del coño de Holly, abriéndose paso hasta una zona no tan profunda pero si muy cercana al punto G de la Gem.

La chica dejo salir un ligero jadeo al momento de la inserción, pero ella ya había tenido sexo con este humano la suficiente cantidad de veces como para saber que este sería solo el principio.

-Muy bien, R-9. ¿Sabes que hacer ahora, cierto?- Preguntó la vocecilla en sus pendientes.

-Oh. Claro que lo recuerdo. No hay forma de que olvide mi parte favorita de las "Practicas".- Respondió el chico humano al momento de dirigir sus dos manos a las nalgas de Holly, para acto seguido empezar a jugar con ellas.

R-9 se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar de las posaderas de Holly. Recorrió sus dedos por encima de ellas, las presiono con fuerza a medida que subía el ritmo de sus estocadas, las separo una de la otra para así tener una mejor vista del agujero entre ellas que parecía estar palpitando en búsqueda de atención. Para resumir, hizo con ellas lo que sea que le vino en gana mientras seguía follándosela de manera constante y enérgica. Llegado cierto punto, él hizo uso de una de las últimas cosas que las vocecillas le habían enseñado. R-9 levanto en alto una de sus manos y, acto seguido, estrello su palma en una de las dos nalgas de la Gem, haciendo que esta última soltase un fuerte jadeo e inconscientemente apretase su interior debido a la mezcla de dolor y placer que estaba experimentando.

-Me alegro que recordases también esa técnica que te enseñamos, R-9. Debes haber notado que es una de las favoritas de Holly Blue. ¿Notas cómo se pone cuándo recibe una nalgada?-

-S-sí, lo noto. Puedo sentir como su interior se aprieta de la alegría cada vez que hago esto.- Comentó el humano mientras admiraba la marca de su palma impresa en una de los glúteos de Agate.

-¡C-cállate, humano estúpido! ¿¡C-como podría alguien como yo sentirse bien por…!?- Intentó negar ella antes de sentir como otra nalgada impactaba nuevamente en el mismo lugar de antes, provocando una reacción aún mayor. -¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

-Jejeje. Ya te hemos dicho que las Gems mentirosas se merecen un castigo Holly Blue.- Susurraron las vocecillas en los oídos de la adolorida Gem.

- _M-malditas Cuarzos_.- Exclamó Agate en su cerebro mientras se percataba del hecho de que su pareja humana actual comenzaba a dar las últimas estocadas previas a su orgasmo.

R-9 finalmente acabo en el interior de la Gem, haciendo que esta última también llegase al clímax tras darle una última nalgada en el preciso momento en el que su interior era bañado por un caliente y espeso líquido que se abrió paso y se alojó en la parte más profunda de su temblorosa intimidad.

…

El siguiente humano, W-5, tenía a Holly con la espalda pegada contra uno de los tantos arboles del bosque artificial. Ambos estaban de pie y con el rostro de uno enfrente del otro. Este humano en particular contaba con un notable físico, muy destacable en contraste con el resto de los hombres, pero en contraposición contaba con un carácter sumamente amable y cariñoso. Fue por esa razón que el grupo de Cuarzos lo había entrenado para que fuese lo más amable y amoroso posible con Holly.

W-5 se encontraba entonces follándose a la Gem mientras sujetaba en el aire una de sus piernas, asegurándose así de revelar el sitio en el cual metería su grueso pene. Esto por sí solo no era la gran cosa, pero además de hacer eso, el humano también se encontraba besando a Agate de manera obscena y pervertida, entrecruzando su lengua con la de ella, saboreando su saliva y ocasionalmente mordiéndola en los labios. Otra cosa que hacía especial este encuentro era el hecho de que él también estuviese jugando con sus pechos, a los cuales balanceaba y frotaba a su gusto. Pero lo más destacable de todo, y lo que a los ojos de Holly parecía ser un truco muy bajo por parte de sus antiguas subordinadas, era el tipo de frases que ellas le habían enseñado al humano para que dijese mientras tenían sexo.

-A-Agate…yo…¡La amo! ¡Amo todo de usted! ¡Amo el sabor de su boca! ¡La calidez y la suavidad de su piel! ¡Los encantadores sonidos que hace mientras practicamos! ¡Todo! ¡En verdad amo todo de usted!-

Para este tipo de humanos con conocimientos limitados, este tipo de palabras no embolsaban ningún tipo de significado o sentimiento genuino, ya que desde hace varias generaciones que ellos habían abandonado conceptos como el amor, debido a que, al final del día, serían las "Vocecillas" las que le indicarían cuál sería su pareja. Estas palabras no tenían un propósito claro para este humano, pero para Holly…

-¡No! ¡D-deja de decir eso! ¡Deja de…! ¡Mmh!- Intento decir Holly, pero fue nuevamente callada por otro beso de parte de W-5. - _¡T-te maldigo a ti y a esas estúpidas Cuarzos por enseñarte cosas que no alcanzas a entender! Si sigues actuando así yo…yo…_ \- Pensó la Gem al sentir la cercanía a su orgasmo. –¡Me corro!- Exclamó ella al momento de secretar una gran cantidad de fluido vaginal y ejercer una mayor presión alrededor del pene del humano.

-¡Ah! ¡Agate! A-a mí también me falta muy poco. Yo también me quiero sentir bien. Así que…- Dijo el chico antes de cambiar ligeramente la postura en que ambos se encontraban.

Él levanto completamente a Holly, sujetándola por la parte trasera de los muslos, haciendo que sus piernas lo rodeasen y que la espalda de la Gem quedase completamente pegada contra el árbol mientras él arremetía sin piedad ni descanso.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡Y-yo acabo de correrme! ¡No seas tan…! ¡RUDO!- Gritó la chica de forma desesperada mientras su pareja no mostraba signo alguno de querer parar.

-L-lo siento…te amo…lo siento pero…me falta muy poco…yo te amo, así que…¡Trata de soportar!- Alcanzó a decir el chico mientras que sus pensamientos se centraban en el placer en aumento y en el movimiento de sus caderas.

-¡P-pero eso es…! ¡Ah! ¡Oh no! ¡Ya no…! ¡No sigas!-

El placer de ambas partes llego al extremo y finalmente sucedió lo esperado. W-5 acabo en el interior de Holly Blue mientras el cuerpo de esta última sufría de una serie de intensos temblores producto del segundo y prolongado orgasmo consecutivo que acababa de experimentar luego de sentir como el semen de su pareja comenzaba a quemarla por dentro.

Una vez que el arrebato de W-5 por alcanzar su orgasmo termino, el chico se acercó una vez más al rostro de Holly para darle un último beso. La Gem no opuso ninguna resistencia a ello, ya que en ese momento su mente estaba en un estado de semi-conciencia, en el cual solo se centraba en disminuir las secuelas de placer que ella acababa de experimentar.

…

Los últimos tres humanos restantes recibieron la orden de "Acelerar" las cosas y de esa forma terminar más rápido con las prácticas de ese día. Fue por ello que estos tres se distribuyeron y posicionaron de forma tal que cubrieron los tres agujeros de la Gem. El primero de ellos se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo y se encargaba de usar el coño de Holly. El segundo de ellos se encontraba detrás de la chica, él estaba parado sobre sus rodillas y tenía su polla metida en el ano de la Gem. El tercero y último del grupo se encontraba disfrutando de los pechos de Holly, haciendo que estos rodeasen su polla mientras él movía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, como si ese lugar se tratase de otro simple agujero. Y en medio de estos tres se encontraba Agate en una postura peculiar que le permitía atender a los tres hombres al mismo tiempo, ella estaba parada con las piernas flexionadas y sosteniéndose solo con la punta de sus pies, su espalda estaba inclinada hacia atrás, prácticamente recostada sobre el pecho del hombre detrás de ella, consiguiendo así hacer el espacio suficiente para que el hombre que hacía uso de sus senos tuviese una buena libertad de movimiento.

- _Oh mis…estrellas…ellos están por todas partes…sometiéndome completamente…y usándome a su antojo…_ \- Alcanzo a pensar Holly en su mente revuelta y ahogada en placer.

En medio de su soliloquio, el humano en sus pechos la sujeto por detrás de su cabeza, dándole a entender a la chica que él quería que usará su boca en la punta que sobresalía de sus pechos.

La Holly del inicio de las prácticas se habría negado a cumplir dicha petición dada por el humano, pero en su estado actual de confusión y deseo, ella gustosamente acerco sus labios a la cabeza de la polla y comenzó a chuparla mientras dejaba salir una serie de pervertidos sonidos de succión.

-¡Ah! ¡Hol-Y! ¡E-eso se siente bien!- Declaró el humano que recibía la mamada.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Esta parte de aquí también se siente bien!- Dijo a continuación el humano en su trasero.

-¡Y esta! ¡Oh! ¡Creo que todas sus partes son igualmente buenas!- Concluyo el humano en el coño de la Gem.

-¡Ah! Estúpidos humanos…y malditas Cuarzos…¿A-acaso creen que alguien como yo…¡Ah! U-una gema de alto rango…¡Oh! ¡Hah!…Va a ser s-sometida por…? ¿¡Alguien como ustedes!?- Exclamó Holly mientras que su supuesta actitud desafiante, era incapaz de ser tomada en serio debido a la expresión de éxtasis y goce que ella tenía en su rostro.

Poco tiempo pasó antes que los tres humanos alrededor de Holly comenzaran a liberar el semen almacenado en sus testículos y terminasen cubriendo con el hasta el último y más profundo rincón del cuerpo de la Gem, la cual experimento un indescriptible orgasmo de cuerpo completo que la hizo temblar desde la punta de los pies hasta la parte más alta de su cabeza.

…

Como última escena, se podía ver a todo el grupo de humanos reunido alrededor de una exhausta Holly Blue Agate. Todos ellos tenían sus pollas apuntando hacia ella y, como se lo habían indicado las vocecillas, se estaban masturbando para así darle un baño de semen. Uno por uno fueron acabando en diferentes partes del cuerpo de Agate, hasta que esta última quedase cubierta por el masculino líquido genital.

-Excelente desempeño el de hoy, chicos. Todos ustedes han hecho un magnífico trabajo en sus respectivas prácticas.- Felicitó la vocecilla proveniente de los pendientes mientras todos los humanos se felicitaban mutuamente por sus logros. –Ahora, reúnanse con el resto de su grupo en la zona de baño designada. Les avisaremos cuando llegue el momento de su siguiente práctica con Holly Blue.-

Haciéndole caso a las vocecilla sin rechistar o quejarse, el grupo de humanos abandono el lugar de manera tranquila y despreocupada, dejando sola a la agotada Gem azul que yacía en el suelo.

Al poco tiempo de la partida de los humanos, una Amatista y una Jasper salieron detrás de unos arbustos cercanos y procedieron a recoger a la que alguna vez había sido la encargada del lugar.

-Cielos Holly, esos humanos sí que se tomaron su tiempo contigo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la Jasper que acababa de sujetar y colocar el brazo de Agate por detrás de su cuello.

-Y dinos, ¿La pasaste bien? Porque las chicas que vigilaban la "Practica" sí que se estaban divirtiendo al verte. Jejeje.- Acotó la Amatista que sujeto el otro brazo de Agate del mismo modo que su compañera.

Al escuchar ese comentario, Holly sonrió de manera extraña antes de dar finalmente una respuesta.

-Ustedes…Gems Descoloridas y estúpidas…necesitaran hacer algo peor que esto si quieren…someter a una…Gem de alto rango como yo…¿C-creen que algún día voy a respetarlas? Ha…mejor dense por vencidas.- Contestó finalmente ella mientras una expresión pervertida se hacía presente en su rostro.

Las dos Cuarzos que la transportaban se miraron la una a la otra e intercambiaron una risa ante la respuesta de Agate.

-Oh bien. Me asegurare de que las chicas piensen en otras maneras para "Someterte" como dices.- Dijo la Amatista del grupo mientras las tres atravesaban la única puerta de entrada y salida del habitad humano.

…

Regresamos entonces al set del programa de Rubí y Zafiro y dirigimos nuestra atención en lo que sea que ellas se encuentren haciendo en este momento.

Las dos Gems se encontraban recostadas en una de las tantas butacas vacías del lugar, la cual estaba reclinada a más no poder y les servía a modo de cama. Zafiro se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el borde en el respaldo superior del asiento, mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo se encontraba suspendida en el aire por Rubí, la cual le sujetaba las piernas y hundía su rostro en la entrepierna de su pareja.

-¡Ah! R-Rubí…la vi…visión ya termino. D-detente por un momento para que pueda ¡AH! Darle el cierre al programa.- Pidió entre jadeos Zafiro mientras sentía como la lengua de su pareja iba explorando y degustando el dulce néctar que se escurría de su intimidad luego de los numerosos orgasmos que había experimentado mientras la visión se reproducía en la pantalla a la vez que su pareja se divertía con ella.

-Olvídate de eso, Zaf. Tú tienes parte de la culpa por haberme tentado tanto al inicio del programa. No pienso dejarte ir hasta hacerte acabar al menos otras cinco veces más.- Declaró Rubí antes de volver a hundir su lengua en el coño de la Gem azul.

-¿¡C-cinco veces más!? P-pero eso es…¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritó Zafiro al momento de volver a quedar a merced de la voraz, insaciable y lujuriosa boca de Rubí.

La imagen de ellas dos se va alejando lentamente hasta ubicarse en un plano en el que tanto ellas como la pantalla central del escenario eran visibles. Y en ese momento nos percatamos que en dicha pantalla se hacía presente una imagen de algunos fuegos pirotécnicos estallando, acompañados de algo de música y una frase que decía.

"Nuevas historias nos esperan. Feliz Año Nuevo."

 ***Big B = Que puede interpretarse como Big Blue o Big Butt**

 ***HB= Holly Blue**


	11. Chapter 11

Es un nuevo día dentro de la mente de Garnet, razón por la cual es fácil de imaginar que se marcaría el inicio de una nueva edición del show protagonizado por Rubí y Zafiro, "Universo de Posibilidades".

En esta ocasión, las luces se encienden en la sala para iluminar el centro del escenario, los aplausos del imaginario público se hicieron presentes y resonaron en el lugar como ya era habitual. Sin embargo, ni Rubí ni Zafiro se encontraban sobre el escenario. El lugar estaba desierto y en silencio mientras que el tiempo, que por lo general era usado para dar a conocer ciertos detalles sobre la visión del día de hoy, estaba avanzando y siendo desperdiciado. Esta escena tan poco natural y atípica se había extendido por espacio de algunos minutos, pero finalmente fue rota luego de la exabrupta incursión de las dos Gems a la habitación.

Rubí y Zafiro corrieron despavoridas desde la puerta hasta el lugar que siempre ocupaban en el escenario. Sus ropas parecían algo arrugadas, sus cabellos estaban despeinados, el sudor brotaba ligeramente de su cabeza y el cansancio era evidente en su respiración. Sumando todo esto, uno podía imaginar fácilmente que había sido lo que sucedió, y que el retraso del dúo se debió a que se habían distraído con cierta actividad en conjunta que ocupo toda su atención.

-M-muy buenas tardes a todos ustedes que nos están viendo en sus casas. Como habrán notado, a mi querida pareja y a mí se nos hizo algo tarde, así que hoy apresuraremos las cosas y les hablaré acerca de la visión de hoy de manera más rápida.- Dijo Zafiro a modo de explicación, justo antes de sacar una hoja de papel de su gema. - Veamos…hoy nos toca ver…- Musitaba la chica mientras recorría con su ojo las diferentes opciones presentes en la hoja. Finalmente, la Gem azul marca con el dedo una de las líneas de texto en la hoja y exclama. -¡Aquí! Hoy nos toca ver un final alternativo a nuestra primera batalla contra Jasper, en el cual…- Trato de decir Zafiro, justo antes de ser interrumpida por la chica detrás de ella.

-Psst. Zaf, la visión ya está empezando.- Fue lo que le susurró al oído la Gem rojiza, haciéndole notar que ya debían bajarse del escenario.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó la chica al voltearse para ver y darse cuenta que, en efecto, la visión en la pantalla ya había empezado y que ambas debían bajar y sentarse en las butacas. -¡Oh cielos! Bien…jejeje…¡E-eso concluye la explicación de hoy, gente! ¡D-disfruten del show!- Grito la Gem al momento de bajar del escenario. Tras quitarse de enfrente del foco y quedar fuera de cámara, la voz de Zafiro aún podía oírse a lo lejos. -¡Te lo dije, Rubí! ¡Te dije que si teníamos un "Rapidito" no llegaríamos a hacer la apertura del show!- Exclamó con algo de enojo dirigido hacia su pareja.

-Oh, vamos. No puedes decir que no valió la pena ¿O sí, mi linda Zaffy?- Preguntó Rubí de forma tierna, dejando a su pareja sin palabras.

-Mmm…tienes suerte de ser tan linda. Pero espero que esto no se repita de nuevo.- Se limitó a contestar Zafiro, marcando así el final de su conversación.

 **Posibilidad 199: Más débil que yo. (Idea de thelastghostoneart94, Wattpad)**

El lugar donde nos entramos sería una celda especial, ubicada dentro de la nave mano con la que Peridot y Jasper llegaron por primera vez a la tierra. En dicha celda se encontraba nuestra querida Garnet, sujeta de ambas manos por unos enormes grilletes que sujetaban tanto sus manos como sus muñecas. Esto debido a que, luego de perder su pelea contra Jasper, y que el intento de escape de las Crystal Gems fuese frustrado por esta última, la estoica líder provisional del grupo había sido aislada en este lugar, apartada del resto de su equipo y siendo dejada en sola en la oscuridad.

Interrumpiendo la soledad de la Gem, a la celda llegó la figura de una chica musculosa y alta que ella ya conocía demasiado bien.

-Así que, por fin te despiertas, ¿Eh? ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?- Preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa irónica y malvada en su rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste con las otras y con Steven?- Se limitó a preguntar Garnet, con un notorio tono amenazante y desafiante en su voz.

-Oh, ¿Hablas de la escuálida, la defectuosa y la Rose enana? Ellas están igual que tú ahora mismo, encerradas e inmovilizadas para no causar más problemas.- Explicó la Gem anaranjada, justo antes de acotar algo más.- Sobre todo esa problemática de Rose. Me asegure darle una "Visita" antes de venir a verte a ti.-

Al escuchar eso, Garnet se exaspera y trata de liberarse de sus ataduras con el fin de atacar a Jasper, cosa que resultó simplemente inútil.

-¡Si le llegaste a poner un solo dedo encima te juro que…!- Vocifero la enfurecida Gem tras haber acercado su rostro al de Jasper.

La chica, lejos de asustarse por la amenaza, sujeta con una mano la cabeza de Garnet, posando sus dedos sobre sus dos mejillas.

-¡Ha! ¿¡Me juras qué, fusión!? ¿Acaso no ves la situación en la que estás? No tienes forma de "Amenazarme" estando así, ¿No crees?-

Garnet no respondió a eso, solo agitó la cabeza con frustración hacia un lado para así quitarse la mano de Jasper de la cara.

-Hmph. Así que, aún después de la paliza que te di, todavía quieres hacerte la ruda, ¿Eh?- Preguntó Jasper mientras se acercaba a un panel de control cercano a la posición de Garnet. -Bueno, eso está bien. Necesito algo con que entretenerme hasta que las reparaciones de la nave estén completas.-

Garnet, que hasta ese entonces no le había dado importancia a las palabras de la Gem anaranjada, reaccionó con interés luego de escuchar ese último comentario.

-Oh. ¿No te enteraste? Nuestra pequeña pelea daño varios instrumentos de navegación importantes. Y el intento de Peridot que me enviaron como ingeniera dijo que tardaría en repararlos.- Explicó ella de manera breve mientras tocaba algunos botones en el panel frente a ella. -Lo que significa que, tú y yo podremos jugar a mi juego favorito. ¡"Quebrar Gemas"!- Grito ella al momento de presionar un último botón y poner a funcionar una función en los grilletes que traía su prisionera.

Inmediatamente después de eso, una corriente eléctrica comenzó a surgir de las mancuernas que sujetaban las dos manos de Garnet. La corriente formó un par de líneas amarillas rectas que se extendieron lentamente por sus brazos hasta ocupar el resto de su cuerpo. Garnet gritaba de dolor mientras era sometida a dicha descarga eléctrica que era sospechosamente similar a la que producían los "Desestabilizadores" que había conocido hace poco.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿¡Que pasa, fusión!? ¡No me digas que ya te das por vencida antes de siquiera empezar a jugar!- Exclamó Jasper mientras sonría de forma malvada y se deleitaba por el sufrimiento de la Gem.

- _No grites…no le des…el gusto de…humillarte.-_ Dijo Garnet en su mente luego de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para apretar los dientes y dejar de gritar.

-Oh. Nada mal. Eres más ruda de lo que creí. Eso me gusta. Hace que la labor de romper tu voluntad sea mucho más divertida.- Declaró Jasper mientras observaba el rostro imperturbable que Garnet luchaba por mantener.

Pasados unos segundos, la Gem de color granate comenzó a notar algo raro. A diferencia de la vez que su forma física había sido destruida por el desestabilizador, esta vez sintió como si la luz de su cuerpo comenzará a parpadear de manera involuntaria, algo parecido a lo que pasaba cuando usaba su habilidad para cambiar de forma. Dichos parpadeos, con el tiempo, se hicieron cada vez más constantes, hasta que finalmente todo su cuerpo brillo a la vez que un grito se escapaba de su boca. Una vez que el brillo hubo desaparecido, la corriente eléctrica a la que había sido sometida la Gem también desapareció y en su lugar sólo quedaron unos rastros de humo que emanaban de su piel.

Tras observar el desfavorable estado de su prisionera poco después de haber recibido tal descarga de energía, Jasper sonrió con una amplitud aun mayor al momento de comprobar que dicha descarga había cumplido con el objetivo que ella buscaba.

-Jajajaja. Esa forma te sienta mucho mejor.- Exclamó con regocijo la Gem anaranjada.

- _¿"Está forma"?_ \- Pensó con su mente confundida Garnet poco antes de bajar los ojos y ver que fue lo que Jasper quiso decir con eso.

Fue así como se dio cuenta de que la descarga de energía a la que había sido sometida no destruyó su forma física, sino que simplemente la forzó a adaptar una nueva forma elegida por la propia Jasper y que se trataba de una versión al desnudo de su propio cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? Es algo a lo que me gusta llamar "La forma vulnerable". Aprendí de ella al observar a los inútiles humanos que tenemos en el Zoológico de Pink Diamond.- Explicó ella al momento de acercarse nuevamente al cuerpo de Garnet. -Aparentemente, bajo esta forma las "Chicas humanas" desarrollan tres puntos débiles bien marcados.- Continuó diciendo luego de rodear a la Gem y ponerse detrás de ella. -¡Dos aquí arriba!- Dijo al momento de sujetar con firmeza y violencia los dos enormes senos de Garnet, provocando un gemido por parte de esta última. -¡Y otro por aquí!- Exclamó antes de hundir dos de sus dedos en el interior del coño de la chica, haciendo que esta chasqueara la lengua antes de hablar.

-¡Deja eso! ¿¡Si quiera sabes que es lo que estás haciendo!? ¿¡Acaso entiendes la naturaleza detrás de lo que tratas de hacer!?- Grito de manera fúrica Garnet, sin lograr que Jasper dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

-Sé todo lo que me interesa saber de esto, fusión. Sé que si me concentró en atacar estos puntos débiles que tienes ahora, tú vas a gritar, te humillaras ante mí, aceptaras mi superioridad y me suplicaras encarecidamente para que pare, ¿No es así?- Contestó Jasper, sin entender o darle importancia a lo que Garnet le acababa de decir.

- _Tch. Es inútil. ¡Ella está loca! No sabe ni siquiera que esto es una violación o posiblemente no le importa. Sólo le interesa verme sufrir sin importarle los medios a usar.-_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras sentía como Jasper se divertía frotándole los pechos. - _Y con esto puesto no puedo escapar o cambiar de forma para evitar esto. ¡Rayos!-_ Continuó monologando, esta vez mientras observaba sus ataduras y comprobaba que no podía transformarse ni romperlas por más que lo intentará. - _Supongo que mi única opción es dejarla jugar conmigo hasta que…¿Eh?-_ Trato de seguir pensando ella, justo antes de advertir que Jasper la había soltado y que nuevamente se acercaba al mismo panel de controles que había usado poco antes.

-Muy bien, la hora de los juegos terminó. A partir de ahora voy a ir enserio contigo y no pienso parar hasta romper por completo tu voluntad.- Dijo al momento de golpear uno de los lado del panel, abrir una compuerta y sacar algo que había guardado ahí dentro.

Garnet trato de observar de que se trataba el objeto que ella acababa de tomar, y al momento de verlo el rostro de la Gem mostro una anormal expresión de sorpresa y de temor.

-E…¿Eso es?-

-¿Oh? ¿Acaso sabes qué es esto, fusión? Me sorprende. Y yo que pensaba que había sido muy original a la hora de mandarlo a hacer.- Exclamó Jasper mientras llevaba en su mano algo muy parecido a un Strap-on de tonalidades amarillas y verdes, el cual ella veía como una herramienta de tortura a la que a ella misma se le había ocurrido su diseño. -Eso le quita un poco de gracia a las cosas pero no importa. Me gusta ver las caras que hacen las Gems inútiles como tú cuando les explico que es esto.- Continuó diciendo ella mientras comenzaba a colocarse el objeto sobre su entrepierna y atárselo alrededor de su cintura. -Esto es un desestabilizador de gemas modificado. Está programado para acumular energía cinética y liberar una descarga de dicha energía llegado cierto punto. Su forma además está basada en la apariencia de las "Lanzas inferiores" que los chicos humanos usan para "Atacar" a las chicas.- Terminó de explicar ella, justo al mismo tiempo que terminó de asegurar el Strap-on a su cuerpo. -Así que…¿Qué opinas, fusión?-

-¿Que qué opino? ¡Opino que tú estás loca! ¿¡En verdad piensas usar esa…esa…¡Monstruosidad! para "Quebrarme"!?.- Respondió Garnet, con el ceño fruncido y con un tono de voz desafiante que buscaba disfrazar el miedo y la impotencia que sentía en este momento.

-Jajajaja. Bien. ¡Muy bien! ¡Sigue con ese ánimo! ¡Has que esto sea divertido para mí!- Exclamó Jasper al momento de recortar la distancia que la separaba a ella de Garnet.

Una vez frente a ella, la Gem naranja sujeta a su prisionera de las piernas, levantando ambas en el aire y descubriendo el coño que se hallaba en medio de ambas.

-Mmmm. Espero que estés lista, fusión. Porque estamos a punto de empezar.- Declaró Jasper mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre sus dientes en señal de anticipación.

- _No pasa nada. Solo mantente fuerte. ¡Sé fuerte! No dejes que ella te…_ \- Estaba pensando Garnet, poco antes de que Jasper la interrumpiese al momento de insertar el consolador que llevaba puesto y la obligase a gritar. -¡Aaaaahhhhhh!-

Orgullosa de haber conseguido una reacción tan buena de parte de Garnet, Jasper se felicitó internamente antes de comenzar a sacudir con fuerza y ferocidad sus caderas, provocando que la cabeza de su Strap-on apuñalase el útero de la chica numerosas veces. Las estocadas que realizaba eran violentas e inmisericordias, haciendo que una tras otra lograsen arrancarle más de gemido fuerte e involuntario a Gem que ella tenía como prisionera.

-¿¡Que te pasa, fusión!? ¿¡Acaso ya no tienes nada que decir!? ¡No me digas que esto es lo más que puedes soportar!- Preguntó Jasper mientras seguía internando de manera incansable el alargado y grueso juguete sexual mientras esté último se cargaba de energía con cada nuevo movimiento de caderas.

- _¡Oh! Por mis…¡Estrellas! Esto es algo…¡Ah! ¡Esto es tan…! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡AAAHHHHHH!-_ Se dijo internamente la Gem mientras los gemidos salían de forma incesante de su boca.

-¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrame un poco de esa actitud que tenías antes! ¡A mi pequeño juguete no le debe faltar mucho para "Liberar su carga"! ¡Así que dame algo que valga la pena ver! ¡Dame una muestra de la desesperación que estas sintiendo!- Dijo Jasper, anunciando lo poco que le faltaba para liberar una descarga de energía directamente dentro del interior de Garnet.

Justo luego de ese último comentario, la Gem anaranjada se reclino ligeramente hacia el frente, colocando su boca al alcance de los pezones de Garnet, a los cuales comenzó a morder y jalar usando los colmillos de su dentadura.

-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Para! ¡DETEN ESTO DE UNA VEZ!- Exclamó Garnet mientras era obligada a sentir placer a pesar de la manera agresiva y dolorosa con la que Jasper la estaba tratando.

-¡Sí! ¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡Eso es! ¡Grita, estúpida e inútil fusión! ¡Ruégame que pare! ¡Llora y súplica si quieres que te deje ir!- Exigió Jasper mientras continuaba machacando la entrada del útero de Garnet con la cabeza de su juguete sexual.

La chica, tras escuchar lo que su captora le había dicho, reunió los pocos retazos de resistencia que aún le quedaban vigentes para así juntar sus dientes y agitar su cabeza para dar una respuesta negativa a la petición de la Gem.

-No. Yo no…pienso humillarme…¡Y menos antes…¡AH!…ante ti! _-_ Exclamó ella como última señal de rebeldía, justo antes de que Jasper diera su propia respuesta ante dicha actitud.

-Je. Pensé que serias más lista por tener dos cerebros en lugar de uno, pero bueno…¡Que así sea!- Dijo Jasper justo antes de agitar sus caderas con una rapidez inclusive mayor a la de antes, logrando así que el desestabilizador de su cintura cargase lo poco de energía que le faltaba para ser capaz de liberar una descarga en su interior. -¡TOMA ESTO!- Grito la Gem al momento de liberar la descarga eléctrica en lo profundo de las entrañas de Garnet, obligándola a llegar al orgasmo, haciendo que sus paredes vaginales se contrajeran y que su rostro se torciera y deformara debido al placer, todo mientras el flujo de energía dibujaba una línea amarillenta sobre el vientre de la indefensa Gem.

Fue solo justo después de haber liberado su descarga y observar a su prisionera retorciéndose que Jasper decidió detener por completo sus movimientos, con el único objetivo de deleitarse al ver el rostro deformado y patético que Garnet estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ella sonrió al contemplar los resultados de su obra, pero a su vez, lejos de contentarse o sentirse satisfecha por ello, eso solo hizo que quisiera seguir degradando y humillando a la rival que antes le había dado una pelea como la que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Así pues, Jasper soltó las piernas de la chica y retiro el consolador del interior de su coño luego de que las líneas de luz amarillas comenzaban a desvanecerse de su cuerpo.

-Esa fue una gran reacción, fusión. Por un segundo pensé que eso sería suficiente para destruir tu forma física, pero tal parece que se necesita más que eso para lograr algo así.- Le dijo Jasper a modo de felicitación a la pobre y exhausta Garnet justo antes de rodearla y colocarse detrás de su espalda. -Pero claro, eso solo significa una cosa…-

- _Ah…Y ahora…¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer conmigo?-_ Se preguntó internamente ella luego de perder de vista a su captora, pero aun escuchando su voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Significa que aún podemos continuar!- Declaró finalmente la Gem anaranjada, al momento de clavar por segunda vez el descomunal consolador que traía, en lo profundo de la desprotegida y vulnerable vagina de Garnet.

El simple hecho de la inserción fue el causante de que la Gem de color granate comenzará a jadear nuevamente sin control mientras exigía un alto o se quejaba de la sensibilidad que sentía en ese momento. Jasper, lejos de hacer caso a tales críticas, sólo se limitó a hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Garnet y decidió estirar sus manos y colocar una de ellas sobre uno de los pechos de la Gem, mientras la otra bajaba hasta su entrepierna y frotaba su pequeño clítoris con sus dedos.

-¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡No más! ¡Detente! ¡Detente, por favor!- Comenzó a decir entre jadeos Garnet mientras su cuerpo era forzado a recibir más y más placer no deseado por parte de la violación que sufría por parte de Jasper.

- _Sí. Así es como te quería ver. Humillada. Suplicante. Aceptando el hecho de que eres más débil que yo.-_ Dijo Jasper en su mente tras observar las recientes reacciones de Garnet mientras ella se la follaba, manoseada y le deslizaba la lengua sobre el cuello. - _Acepta eso, fusión. Acéptalo y sométete ante mí, una Gem superior a ti en todos los sentidos.-_ Continuó diciendo, esta vez mientras le mordía el cuello y escuchaba otro jadeo por parte de su prisionera.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ya basta! ¡Si sigues así voy a…! ¡Aaaaahhhh!- Trato de decir la Gem, momento antes de ser llevada nuevamente al orgasmo, debido a que la parte más sensible de su feminidad haya sido atacada repetidas veces por la cabeza del consolador de Jasper, luego de que esta hubiese cambiado la posición en la que abusaba de ella.

Fue así como Garnet alcanzó un nuevo orgasmo y sintió como sus piernas le temblaban, como sus paredes internas se estremecían, como sus pezones se endurecían y su cuerpo le daba otras tantas señales de que no podría seguir siendo victimizada de manera tan agresiva sin que surgieran problemas mayores.

-Oye, oye, ¿Acaso hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?- Preguntó la salvaje y violenta Gem anaranjada luego de haber notado la forma en que la chica entre sus brazos acababa de estremecerse y alcanzar el orgasmo mientras era "Torturada" por ella.

Ante la pregunta de Jasper, Garnet solo pudo hacer silencio, ya que le daba vergüenza admitir que ella acababa de correrse por el hecho de estar siendo violada y tratada como un simple juguete con el que su captora podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Y yo que pensé que no estabas disfrutando de esto! ¡Supongo que entonces esto ya no se consideraría un castigo para ti! ¿¡Verdad!? Jajajaja.- Se burló la Gem tras interpretar el silencio de Garnet como una confirmación a su pregunta. –Oh, cielos. Sabes, eso…eso es un problema.- Dijo a continuación, esta vez adoptando un tono de voz más serio e inclusive amenazante y algo terrorífico. –Se supone que hago esto para romperte. Para quebrantar tu espíritu y quitar la idea de escapar de tu cerebro. Del mismo modo que hice con esa inútil de Lapis.-

Esto último fue dicho casi como un susurro, pero hizo que a Garnet se le pusieran los pelos de punta luego de entender a que se debía la actitud sumisa y obediente que la Gem azul había demostrado luego de su regreso forzoso a la Tierra.

-Así que, fusión, creo que no me dejas más opción que usar mi arma secreta contigo.- Declaró la musculosa Gem naranja al momento de sujetar y levantar en el aire la parte trasera de las rodillas de Garnet, exponiendo así los dos agujeros que poseía en su zona pélvica y apuntando la cabeza de su consolador hacía el trasero virgen de la chica.

- _Oh no. Ella no puede estar hablando en seri…¡Ooooohh!_ \- Exclamó en su mente luego de sentir como un duro, largo y grueso objeto acababa de forzar su entrada al interior de su cavidad anal, a la cual desgarro ligeramente en el proceso.

Fue en ese momento que dio inicio una salvaje y desenfrenada sesión de sexo anal. El consolador se abrió paso por lo largo y ancho del intestino de Garnet, frotándose con los pliegues del mismo y jalando de él repetidas veces a medida que su calor interno iba aumentando debido a la fricción. Garnet jadeaba y hacía una cara por de más extraña mientras su trasero era penetrado con violencia e intensidad. Los tres ojos de la chica se entrecruzaban entre sí, su lengua se encontraba fuera de su boca y su cuerpo se hallaba cubierto de una abundante capa de sudor. Jasper por su parte estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas tanto para sujetar las piernas de la Gem como para agitar sus caderas lo más rápido y fuerte que podía, dejando salir algunas bocanadas de aire mientras lo hacía.

Llegado cierto punto, un sonido parecido al de una alarma comenzó a sonar entre las dos Gems, cosa que sorprendió a ambas por un segundo.

-Vaya. Mira nada más. Parece que logramos alcanzar el máximo de energía. ¿Qué te parece?- Explicó Jasper, sonriendo con antelación al saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder. -¿Lista para recibir la mayor descarga de todas, fusión?-

A pesar de haber oído la pregunta, Garnet fue incapaz de coordinar una frase o siquiera un pensamiento que sirviera como respuesta a la pregunta de la Gem anaranjada, ya que en este momento su mente estaba ahogada en sus sensaciones y era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuese gemir.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Prepárate.- Dijo ella al momento de dar un par de estocadas finales. -¡Aquí viene! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Y…! ¡AHHHHHH!- Exclamó Jasper al momento de dejar salir toda la energía que se había acumulado durante todo este tiempo en el interior del ano de la chica.

Apenas la energía hizo contacto con ella, un haz de luz amarillento comenzó a trepar por la espalda de Garnet hasta llegar rápidamente a lo más alto de su cabeza. El haz de luz se hizo presente también en el frente de la Gem y rápidamente avanzo hasta encontrarse con el otro haz de luz en lo alto de la cabeza de Garnet, dividiéndola así en una línea continua que la separaba en dos partes. Cabe destacar que mientras todo esto ocurría, el cuerpo de la Gem estaba experimentando el mayor orgasmo que había vivido en toda su vida, sobrecargándola de sensaciones de culposo placer, mientras su cuerpo era expuesto a una carga eléctrica, su coño expulsaba un líquido traslucido y de su lengua escapaba una gran cantidad de saliva. Finalmente, cuando ambas puntas de los haces de luz se juntaron, el cuerpo de Garnet comenzó a brillar con una luz intensa, la cual rápidamente se dividió en dos pequeños cuerpos que quedaron suspendidos en el aire, sujetados cada uno por una de las esposas que habían tenido atrapada a Garnet hasta ese momento.

Los dos pequeños cuerpos obviamente no pudieron ser otros más que los de Rubí y Zafiro, quienes se encontraban desnudas y atadas por los mismos grilletes que las retenían al ser Garnet. Ambas parecían estar fatigadas y sudorosas luego de desfusionarse, lo que probaba que ambas habían experimentado lo mismo que ella había estado viviendo hasta ese momento. Al poco tiempo, luego de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, las dos Gems levantaron sus cabezas y buscaron con su mirada a la otra. Y, tras encontrar a su respectiva pareja a su lado, ambas intentaron tomarse de la mano para tratar de fusionarse una vez más.

-Rubí…-

-Zafiro…-

Exclamaron ambas al estirar su mano una hacia la otra, sin ser capaces de alcanzarse mutuamente.

Las dos Gems seguían intentando alcanzar inútilmente la mano de la otra, hasta que Jasper interrumpió dicho intento inútil poniéndose en medio de ambas y colocando sus brazos sobre sus respectivas espaldas.

-Oh. Pero que bella y patética escena la de ustedes dos. Odiaría interrumpirlas, de verás, pero esto sigue siendo una tortura y yo aún tengo ganas de continuar con ella.- Declaró Jasper mientras veía a una y luego a otra Gem mientras hablaba. –Así que…¿A cuál de las dos debería atender primero?- Preguntó ella luego de sujetar un pecho de cada una de las dos indefensas Gems y sentir como estas temblaban ante ella, su tacto y su propuesta de continuar, dándole a entender que su voluntad de resistirse ya se encontraba prácticamente destruida y aplastada.

…

Esa última escena fue lo que dio por finalizada la visión del día de hoy, razón por la cual ahora nos volvemos a centrar en las Rubí y Zafiro protagonistas del programa, las cuales nos darían un par de palabras de cierre.

-Cielos…eso fue…algo rudo…¿V-verdad, Zaf?- Preguntó Rubí, la cual se veía nerviosa y parecía no querer demostrar que se había excitado al ver la visión.

-S-sí. Yo…no pensé que tuviéramos algo así guardado. La forma en que Garnet estaba impotente y completamente sometida fue algo…algo muy…ehm…eso…no me imagino que alguien podría sentirse excitado al ver una violación como esa.- Contestó Zafiro, de un modo muy parecido al de Rubí, uno que enmascaraba sus verdaderos y profundos pensamientos.

-Sí, entiendo lo que dices, cariño. Tienes mucha razón.- Comentó casi de inmediato Rubí, logrando que un silencio incomodo se hiciera presente entre ambas al terminar de hablar.

Los segundos pasaron y fueron percibidos como minutos u horas por las dos Gems, pero finalmente una de las dos se decidió a hablar y romper de una vez el hielo.

-Así que…¿Jugamos piedra, papel o tijeras para decidir quien hará de Jasper y quien de Garnet en una sesión de juego de rol?- Preguntó entonces Rubí, sacando a relucir la idea que ambas tenían en la cabeza pero que ninguna de las dos se había atrevido a proponer.

-Que sea la mejor de entre tres juegos.- Contestó inmediatamente Zafiro, la cual se volteó y se puso en posición para jugar.

-Ok. Pero está prohibido usar visión futura, ¿Hecho?- Aclaro Rubí antes de ponerse también en posición para iniciar el juego.

-H-hecho.- Respondió algo desanimada Zafiro mientras internamente se decía. – _Rayos. Esta vez si se acordó de aclarar eso antes del juego._ -


End file.
